


人鱼王子要出嫁

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 澈汉 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 96,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 关于文章①1vs1，中篇，He②cp，崔胜澈x尹净汉，其他成员会友情出演③对攻心软的人鱼王子受x对受深情好色装委屈的公爵攻
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文乃换头文，非原创作品。
> 
> 原创作者为:<零宅萝卜>

一位二十三岁刚进入社会的尹净汉却在第一天上班就出了车祸，穿越到人鱼帝国。

“噢！王子殿下，您在做什么？！快把您珍贵的手放下，明日就是您的结婚日，千万不要出差错啊。”

“什么结婚日？！”尹净汉震惊又不解，怒了，“我要离开！”

“王子殿下息怒啊，难道您又想被皇关进黑屋子里吗？”

尹净汉脸色一黑，瞄了眼自己身下没有长腿竟是长了一条紫色的人鱼尾巴的东东，石化了。

*****

崔胜澈：“你好像不乐意与我为婚。”

尹净汉喵了几眼对方的人腿：“为何你有腿。”

崔胜澈：“因为我是人。”

尹净汉：“……”

这就是一位人鱼王子嫁到陆地上与公爵大人相亲相爱的文。


	2. Chapter 2

☆、第一章

这一天，大学特别热闹，应为大四的学生终于到了毕业的日子。

有不舍，有难过，有伤心等各种情绪。

而这一日也是尹净汉的毕业日，他收拾了一番行李跟各各室友好友告别后，坐上的士来到一出公寓。

拿出钥匙开了门，尹净汉把行李放到客厅，坐进沙发翻了翻手机。

“唔，明天就要开始上班了，今天绝对要睡个好觉。”

这么说着，尹净汉把行李整理了下，出门到楼下的一面条摊吃了碗面条，填饱了肚子后又回到家里。

冲洗了一番，尹净汉看了下时间已是晚上九点，便设了闹铃躺床上睡觉。

“孩子，你是被选中的人，勇敢的向前绝不能逃避。”

睡梦中的尹净汉皱了下眉，便舒展开来睡的一夜好眠。

第二日在闹铃还没叫的之下就清醒过来，心里带着无法压抑的兴奋感。

在把自己装扮一番后，望着镜子里的自己，穿着黑色西装，五官俊美柔和，浓密的眉毛叛逆地稍稍向上扬起，长而微卷的睫毛下，有着一双像朝露一样清澈的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，像玫瑰花瓣一样粉嫩的嘴唇，还有白皙的皮肤，虽然俊美了点，但是还是带了点精英味道在里面。

尹净汉顿时满意了，锁门下楼打了辆的士来到公司楼下。

心情紧张的进入大厅，来到外台问了下服务小姐新人报道室在哪，这才有了个准确的方向走。

敲了敲，里面传来一阵男音，尹净汉这才推门进去。

入眼的便是两男一女，大概都在三十岁左右。

尹净汉一进门又顺手关上门后，就站在门口，有些紧张道：“您好，我是今天来报道的新人，叫尹净汉。”

“尹净汉？”女人笑了声，调侃道：“好特别又特殊的名字。”

带着眼镜的男人用手轻撞了下女人，女人这才有点正经道：“您好，恭喜您来到我们公司，您现在可以去三楼的处长室报道，我已经通知过了。”

“哦，好的，谢谢。”

尹净汉道了声谢后便出去了，有些惊吓的拍了拍胸脯，“这是我爸妈取的名字，确实是特别有特殊。”

在尹净汉出去后，女人眯起眼，“确认没错，是这个男人了。”

另一边没带眼镜，头发有些微乱的男人，脸色凝重，“你确定？”

“相信克拉，她的第六感一向准确。”带着眼镜的男人很是优雅的推了推眼镜。

尹净汉坐上电梯来到三楼，问了几个人才走到处长室的门前，礼貌的敲门才进去。

“你就是尹净汉？”处长问道。

“是。”尹净汉很是恭敬，心里虽随着时间紧张渐渐没了，但是面上却是一直带着优雅从容不迫的笑。

处长上下瞄了尹净汉几眼，挥了挥手，道：“还不错，外面九号桌是你的，资料都放到你桌上了，自己先去熟悉熟悉，不懂得找同事问。”

“是，我这就出去。”

尹净汉离开了，来到自己的九号桌，马上就迎来了旁边前后面的同事的关照，应为外表俊美长相那叫一个好字，再加上气质又是优雅又温柔，马上就得了很多人的好感，同事之间的好感。

处长透过玻璃穿看到外面的情景，很是不悦的皱起眉，望着围在尹净汉旁边的那些女人，处长表示对这个尹净汉有些不满。

拔通了电话，处长道：“你们确定是这个人？”

“是啊。”戴着眼镜拿着电话的男人，漫不经心回道。

然后处长直接挂了电话。

眼镜男人愣了下，慢吞吞放下电话，无奈道：“这暴脾气难怪没人要。”

克拉调侃，“你要他不就行了。”

头发有些微乱的男人不屑的瞄了眼镜男人几眼，“还不是怕被压住才不敢要。”

“你们可真是一点都不客气，咱们这次来是为了公爵大人。”

眼镜男人这话一出便安静了下来。

尹净汉得到了很多人的好感，很快就熟悉了这座公司的一半，他学习能力本来就不错，记忆力更是强，所以学的记得都很快。

午饭时，有几个男同事过来问要不要一起吃饭，尹净汉想了下，同事之间就是要搞好关系，最好不要拉仇敌进来，便答应了下来。

几个男同事带尹净汉来到公司外面，走进一条小港，很是阴暗，无一个人影。

尹净汉顿时觉得不对劲，刚要回头便被后面的人一棍子打到地上，后脑勺瞬间传来疼痛，还有股湿湿的东西流了出来。

尹净汉顿绝不妙，刚要爬起来，脑袋昏沉，动作一顿又摔回了地上。

有个男人蹲下身，抬起尹净汉的下巴，左右看了几眼，不屑道：“是这个男人？”

“是的。”一小罗罗恭敬道，“据我们调查，那边的人前几天就派了人过来，而且还准确的锁定这个男人的任何动作和资料。”

“哦？”捏着尹净汉下巴的男人，一脸的不屑和嘲讽，“这弱不经风，靠一脸长相勾引女人的男人，还真是公爵大人传说中的老婆？真是可笑。”

“老大，我们现在怎么办？”小罗罗问。

“还能怎么办，上面交代了要快速解决，不然被那边的人发现，事情就严重了。”

“是。”

此时尹净汉脑袋一片混乱，听不清他们在讲什么，等他们讲完了之后，他手力也恢复了点，趁那捏着他下巴的人一不注意就一拳打上对方的右眼，趁着那些小罗罗注意他们老大的安危，尹净汉就趁着这一瞬间起身，快速跑出小港。

可是好似天都不如他愿似得，在跑出小港的一瞬间，一辆大卡车正马力全开的开了过来，那喇叭直直的大响，大卡车却没见要停下或者是停不下了。

尹净汉脑袋一片空白，身子动不了，好似被什么给定住了一般，等到大卡车撞上身子的那一瞬间，尹净汉脑海里闪来闪去的是小时候父母的怀抱，各种画面，然后还有陌生的，一个陌生的男人，身形很模糊，，好像在向他伸手，但是他已经没力气再伸出手了，全身的疼痛感在一瞬间爆发出来，身子好似被撞开了般，被生生撕裂的疼痛……

“啊！！”

尹净汉惊叫一声，猛地坐起身，睁大眼睛看着周围完全陌生的景象，回不过神。

身边突然传来一声喜悦的嗓音，“啊，王子殿下，您终于醒来了，您可真是吓死我们了啊，皇差点就要把整座宫殿都翻了起来。”

看着尹净汉突然呆滞的面容，身边的站着的‘人’又开始惊叫：“王子殿下，您可不能再有事啊，您的父亲，皇真的会把帝国全翻了个遍啊。”

尹净汉回神，望着周围后又望向身边一直吵闹的‘人’，在看到那‘人’从腰部开始就不是正常的时候，尹净汉整个人都不淡定了，刚要翻身下床，就看到自己从腰部到下面也不正常，尹净汉一愣之后发疯了。

“这特么的搞什么！”

尹净汉看到这房间里唯一的一扇门，便想着跑过去，却没想到是下半身，人鱼的下半身正在“啪啪啪”的游了过去。

尹净汉呆了，伸手双手看到还是正常的时候舒了一口气，便要拉开门却怎么也拉不动，无视后面正在惊慌的生物，尹净汉此时只想离开这个鬼地方，他敢肯定，他现在在的地方是大海里。

应为他看到了泡泡，水下的泡泡，蓝蓝的大海深中和一条条游过去的精致的小鱼，还有那透过透明墙壁就能看到外面还有一座座的宫殿，很是金光闪闪。

尹净汉觉得自己要疯了，先是被几个男同事骗去吃饭，原来是想要不知应为什么原因来杀他，但是没杀成，他却自己跑出去被大卡车撞死。

尹净汉至今都还忘不了那被大卡车撞到时的疼痛，撕心裂肺，支离破碎，绝对不想再尝试第二遍，但是现在谁能来告诉他，明明是该死去的人应该去地府报道，但是现在却在这个鸡生不了蛋的地方，下半身长成人鱼，活生生的正常人类变成了人鱼怪，这让一位二十三岁的青年怎么接受的了。

尹净汉拼了命的伸手挖着门和透明墙，简直无法接受现在这个现实，传说中的穿越竟然降到他的身上。

“噢！王子殿下，您在做什么？！快把您珍贵的手放下，明日就是您的结婚日，千万不要出差错啊。”

“什么结婚日？！”尹净汉震惊又不解，继续挖，怒了，“我要离开！”

“王子殿下息怒啊，难道您又想被皇关进黑屋子里吗？”

尹净汉脸色一黑，瞄了眼自己身下没有长腿竟是长了一条紫色的人鱼尾巴的东东，石化了。

这特么的到底是闹哪样啊！！

尹净汉终于镇定下来，接受了眼前的事实，但是绝对不能接受身为王子竟然还有嫁出去的道理，难道不是娶老婆的吗？！

旁边是一条有着棕色人鱼尾巴的人鱼，自称是仆人，他道：“王子殿下，这是皇定下来的婚约，您已经反抗了多次，却每次都被皇关进小黑屋里，王子殿下您就乖乖的嫁了吧，别在做傻事了。”

尹净汉脸色黑不隆冬的，沉声道：“给我一副镜子。还有，你叫什么名字，你不是说我做了傻事了吗，我有些事给忘了”。


	3. Chapter 3

☆、第二章

那人鱼脸色又难过了起来，差点就哭了出来，“王子殿下怎么就这么命苦呢，我先给你拿镜子。”

那人鱼拿了镜子过来后，才道：“我叫胜宽，是跟了您十年的仆人，您叫尹净汉，是皇的第三个儿子也是最小的儿子，今年已有十八岁,您上面还有两位哥哥，一个月前，皇也就是您的父亲也是身为整个人鱼帝国的皇决定把您嫁出去，然后您就开始闹的要死要活的，皇一气之下就把您关紧小黑屋里。”

尹净汉嘴角一抽，后，觉得有些不可思议的接过胜宽拿的镜子，没想到这个人鱼王子的名字也叫尹净汉，真是有够缘分的，说不定就是这种缘分才让他变成这个样子的吧。

尹净汉拿着镜子放到眼前一看，瞬间呆了，这不就是我自己的脸吗，难道人鱼王子和人类时的我有什么关联吗，还是他纯属想多了。

一张一模一样的脸，连气质都一样，只是从腰部下面和头发就不一样了，他现在这幅身体有的是一头深蓝色偏黑的长发，很是华丽的感觉，而人鱼尾巴是紫色的颜色。

胜宽说，其实人鱼尾巴的颜色就是用来分等级的。

“嗯？”尹净汉觉得事情越来越不可思议了，“怎么分？”

“就比如平民一族全是绿色尾巴，仆人一族全是棕色的，而贵族的是蓝色的，最至高无上的皇族全是紫色的，就像王子殿下您一样，紫色的带着微微发光，华丽的鱼鳞看的真是让我羡慕。”

尹净汉嘴一撇，他宁愿当个平民也不要当皇族的人，太麻烦了，竟然还有逼着自己儿子嫁出去的老子，真是太气人了！

“胜宽，别叫我“您”还有“王子殿下”了，听着就烦。”尹净汉道，他是农村里长大的来到大城市生活了四年多，虽然见过不少世面，但是果断受不了那一声声的称呼。

“啊？”胜宽一慌，“不叫这些，那叫什么？王子殿下您该不会是要把我抛弃了吧？！您不能这么做啊！”

尹净汉受不了的嘴角一抽，恨不得一巴掌扇过去得了了事。

“别叫这些，你可以直接叫我王子或者你，或者我的名字。”尹净汉解释。

“哦，好好，王子你早说嘛，吓死我了。”胜宽夸张的拍拍胸脯，才道：“王子，既然你醒了，我就出去先通报一下皇再回来给你拿些吃的。”

“出去？”尹净汉疑惑，他刚才又开又挖的那么久，那该死的门都没动弹一下简直就是在嘲笑他，这要怎么出去。

胜宽不好意思的笑了声，从身后拿出一把钥匙，“王子，你这间房间的门只能用这把钥匙才能打开，这是皇以防万一你又偷跑出去不嫁。”

尹净汉脸色黑的不成样，敢情这些人都是一伙子的要把他这个可怜的最小的人鱼王子嫁出去。

尹净汉想到一疑点，“等下走，为何不是我上面的两位…嗯……哥哥嫁出去，而是我，难道他们已经结婚了？”

胜宽讶异的看了尹净汉一眼，“难道王子你忘记了，你上面的两位哥哥都娶了别国的人鱼公主当王妃了。”

“！！！”

这天杀的，上面两位大哥那么自在的娶老婆，最后一个竟然是要嫁出去的！

俗话说得好，嫁出去的女儿就是泼出去的冷水，那他这嫁出去的儿子是什么……一盆泼出去的热水。

这个身体的老子实在是太不公平了！

胜宽见尹净汉情绪似有不稳定，担忧道：“王子，你不会又是想要做出什么事情来吧？”

尹净汉淡定了，人家是皇，还是整个人鱼帝国的皇，生成他儿子活该是被嫁的命，尹净汉算是认了。

“没有，我在思考人生的最后一刻应该做点什么。”

胜宽又要哭了，“你别再闹出什么事来了行吗。”

“好吧。”尹净汉怜爱的摸摸胜宽的头发，“你去吧，我会乖乖的在房里等你拿吃的过来，说实话，我真的饿了。”

胜宽只觉得这一觉醒来的尹净汉变了，不再是那个好似缺了灵魂的的王子殿下，感觉现在在眼前的王子才是完美的。

“好，那你真的得保证要乖乖的……”

“哪来的那么多废话！”

尹净汉一巴掌扫过去，就把胜宽扫到门口那边，自己也翘着尾巴“扑哧扑哧啪啪”的游了过去，站定在门口。

见胜宽乖巧的拿着钥匙开门，在对方出去要关上门的一瞬间，尹净汉把自己的尾巴快速的放到了门的锁扣的地方，顿时门关上，尾巴就被夹了进去。

尹净汉脸色憋的通红，想痛快的喊出来却又的痛苦的控制住，不让自己泄漏出一点声音。

操！这太痛苦了。

他是个文明人，是个文明人啊，却被现在要逼得骂出脏话来。

喘了一会，尹净汉觉得还好，至少没有被大卡车撞倒时的被生生撕裂般的疼痛要好。

但是还是很痛，这人鱼尾巴可是很虚弱还容易痛的。

尹净汉眉毛抽抽抽的拉着门把，打开门，尾巴便轻弱的落了下来，然后他就看到尾巴上的锁扣的印，那凹凸凹凸的差点没把他的皮给戳破。

太痛苦了，太苦逼了，好不容易找到工作却被不知那群神经的男同事骗去小港被打被杀，好不容易逃了却又要被大卡车一撞，想多了都是泪啊。

尹净汉痛苦的晃了下鱼尾，顿时下身传来一阵刺痛，尹净汉呆了。

顿时想要流泪，好好的洗一番这些经历。

尹净汉困难的一扭一扭的游出了房间，然后关上门，望着面前长长的走廊，顿觉没有那么容易能逃出这里，再说他对这里也不熟，看来只能游一段是一段。

尹净汉直往前游，而鱼尾却越来越痛，甚至有破皮的感觉。

尹净汉停了下来，检查了下鱼尾那凹凸的地方，本身紫色又高贵的鱼尾，现在却有个地方很是惨不忍睹，皮已经破了，里面正有缓缓不断的红色血液流出来，而且还抵到了地上。

尹净汉想哭，被大卡车撞的时候苍天不帮忙，现在要逃出这地方，苍天也不帮忙，想想也是，自己是谁啊还要苍天帮忙，但是真心觉得委屈啊有木有。

本以为找到第一份工作定要好好做让上级看到，然后赚钱买房买车找老婆，娶妻生子，就这么简单，但是一切都被打乱了。

突然不知从哪传来了一阵脚步声和谈话声，有些急慌。

尹净汉心道，不好，是被发现不见了。

尹净汉不知道那些声音是从哪里来的，他只是拼命的往前游，而下身的血也流的越来越多，一滴一滴的抵在了地上，成了一条寻找王子殿下的路。

尹净汉只觉得脑袋有些昏沉，这该不会是失血过多的原因吧？！

尹净汉停下身子往后面一瞄。

艾玛，看的尹净汉那叫一个惊魂，简直就想喊爹喊娘了。

后面那一地抵着血啊，一滴一滴的，难怪要晕了。

尹净汉往自己停住的地方，往下一看自己的鱼尾，根本就血流不止，而且只是才停下半秒的时间，地上已经有一小摊血了。

这副人鱼身子未免也太娇弱了吧？！

上半身白白嫩嫩的完全就没有锻炼过的感觉，虽然没有赘肉，但是至少该来点肌肉啊。

声音离得越来越近，尹净汉甚至还听到了胜宽的声音，顿时不敢再做停顿，拼命的游，他可不想被那个皇给关进黑屋子里，特么的二十三岁的青年被关进黑屋，说出来太丢人现眼了。

突然尹净汉感觉到前面有‘人’，而且身形还很大，尹净汉感觉到危险，瞬间停住鱼尾刚要转身，却被后面一股子的大力气给拽住。

“啊！”我擦，这幅身体这么轻吗？一下子就被举了起来是搞毛啊。

“你又乱跑，是不是还想被关进黑屋子？！”

后面传来一声威严震动人心的嗓音，尹净汉一顿，猜想着估计举着他的人就是这个身体的父亲了。

顿时换上楚楚可怜样，望着皇，小心翼翼道：“我错了。”

皇一顿，放下尹净汉，上下仔细的看了几眼，才道：“一觉起来，倒是变了不少，懂事了。但是，你的鱼尾是怎么回事？！”

尹净汉眼眸一亮，“懂事了是不是可以出去了。”他很是天真的问，打算带过这鱼尾的话题。

皇被尹净汉的语气弄的一笑，大掌轻拍了尹净汉脑袋几下，“不行，明天就是你的结婚大日，所有人都在看着，不能出差错！”

尹净汉全身一抖，这个老子竟然是如此的逼着儿子去嫁。

“胜宽，带王子下去休息，不得再出差错，否则……”

皇话没说完，但是大家都知道那没说完后面的恐怖。

胜宽抖了好几下，“是，一定不再出差错。”

“嗯。”皇点了下头，眼神犀利的扫过一众人，沉声道：“都下去吧，本皇打算亲自带儿子回房。”

尹净汉全身一抖，逃出去已经是不可能的了，难道真的要接受明天的命运？！

皇一路带着尹净汉，后面跟着胜宽来到另一处房间。

一进入房间，皇便坐在椅子上，沉声道：“胜宽，把药箱拿过来。”

“是。”

胜宽去拿药箱了。

而尹净汉愣了，人鱼帝国也要药箱这东西？！

见尹净汉傻傻的站在门前，皇郁闷，敢情这孩子虽比以前那少了一半灵魂，而另一半灵魂却不知道飘到哪去了的好，但是现在这另一半灵魂回来了，但是这傻傻的模样，真是叫为父叹息不已。

“过来，看你呆的都成傻子了，父亲给你上药，你这孩子怎么救这么不小心呢，竟然把尊贵无比的鱼尾给伤到了，你要知道鱼尾对我们人鱼族来说那可是命啊，留不得一点损失。”

现在皇，就像是普通家庭里的父亲一样，会唠叨，会关心，会帮儿子上药。


	4. Chapter 4

☆、第三章

胜宽拿来了药箱，皇亲自帮尹净汉上药，然后用彭带绑了上去。

期间尹净汉脸色有些微红，不敢乱动，眼神闪来闪去。

皇包扎好了之后，拍了下尹净汉的屁股，笑道：“儿子长大了，被碰了几下鱼尾就这么敏感还脸红，哈哈，你未来的老公可要享福了。”

尹净汉脸色更红，但是知道了原来鱼尾是这么敏感，被碰几下都会敏感成这样。

“父亲说笑了，但是我……明天真的是要嫁出去？”尹净汉到现在还有些不敢接受这件事。

“是。”皇很是认真道：“你是公爵传说中的老婆，好不容易才寻到你的另一半灵魂来到这里，结合一体，公爵已经等的太久了。”

“灵魂？太久？什么东西啊这些？”尹净汉觉得自己完全搞不懂了，这些到底都是什么意思，难道有什么秘密是他不知道的，跟他来到这里有关？

“你……”皇顿了下，无奈道：“等你明天结婚了就去问你的老公这些事情的真相。”

尹净汉额头冒出三条黑线，您老干嘛要挑起我的好奇心啊。

聊了会父子间的事情，尹净汉竟觉得聊得很是协和，没有什么生疏感或者搭不上话之类的，好似本该就是如此的聊天。

但是期间，皇却是有拼命的说服尹净汉，“儿子，你可不要再闹出什么事来，明天是结婚大日，今晚好好睡一觉，说不定明晚……会很幸苦。”

皇离开了，但是最后的那句话却怎么的都听不明白。尹净汉觉得想了也是白想，便躺倒在床上睁着眼望着天花板发呆。

胜宽游了过来，问道：“王子要现在休息吗？”

尹净汉，“再等会吧。”

话完，尹净汉突然想到一个问题，他丫的，他到现在都不知道明天要结婚的对象是谁。

不过想想算了，就算说出名字来，他也不知道是谁。

又发了会呆，尹净汉回想起这一天发生的事，被同事骗去吃饭结果是要杀他，好不容易逃出去结果还是躲不过死这个字，真是凄凄惨惨、惨惨凄凄，想多了果然都是一把酸泪。

来到这个陌生的世界，只有自己慢慢奋斗起来，但是谁来告诉他为什么他刚穿越过来就要嫁人！

就算是穿越了，他也想去全是高手的地方，从底层慢慢的爬上去的说（不甘心的脸）！

尹净汉发着呆睡着后，胜宽过来盖上被子，叹了口气离开房间。

第二日。

正在熟睡中的尹净汉被胜宽拉了起来，一时还搞不清方向，脑袋有些混混的，眼神迷糊的到处乱飘，最后定格在面前拉他起来的‘人’，视线慢慢从这个‘人’往下，然后就看到那棕色的鱼尾巴，神情在那一刻顿时苏醒，张大嘴巴，瞪大眼，半天才控制住自己没喊出的叫声。

尼玛呀，第一天起来要不要这么惊魂。

尹净汉深呼吸了一口气，才道：“现在几点了？”

“王子，现在已经六点半了，你实在是太能睡了，要赶紧起来啊。”胜宽说的有些着急。

“嗯？”尹净汉不解，好像有什么事情被他抛到脑后去了，“为何？”

“你忘了今天是你的大婚日了吗？！这么重要的日子当然要好好的装扮一番让观众眼前一亮啊，也让等了你这么多年的公爵散发出深深的幽光啊！”胜宽说的那叫一个激动，手下就没有停止的继续忙活着帮尹净汉拿了纯白色的礼服。

尹净汉摸摸脑袋，原来是这件事被他忘了。

…………

尹净汉有种要翻桌子的冲动，竟然一觉被叫醒就是为了结婚，结婚……还是属于嫁出去的那个。

尹净汉捂脸，这让他以后怎么看人，不好意思了。

“哎呀，王子，你还在慢吞吞的做什么？快点换上礼服，这套礼服最配你了，穿上去肯定让观众流一地的口水！”胜宽说的那叫一个自豪。

尹净汉被逼着换上礼服，心想，难道真的就没有逃出去的方法了吗。

只是，这礼服的裤子要怎么穿上去，尹净汉一脸黑线的转向胜宽，胜宽愣了下，“王子，你该不会连这个都忘了吧。”

胜宽从抽屉里拿出一个小盒子，打开小盒子里面装的竟全是一粒粒白色的看起来像药的东西。

胜宽拿出一粒到尹净汉面前，急道：“王子，快没时间了，外面还有人在等着呢，咱们可不能丢了皇族的脸啊。”

看来在你心里皇族的面子比我这位主子的清白还要重要！

尹净汉一脸恨恨的拿起不知道是什么药的白色东西放进嘴里很容易就吞了下去。

然后奇迹的事情发生了，只觉得鱼尾的下半身突然有点痒，这种痒越来越严重，然后实在受不了的挥了挥鱼尾却发现下半身好像给分开成了两半，尹净汉脸色一惊，胜宽给的是什么，皇说鱼尾对人鱼来说是很重要的，那他现在感觉鱼尾被分开成两半了是不是……他要死了？！

其实是他想严重了，只见胜宽在旁边急出了汗，“王子，你为何拖拖拉拉的，鱼尾已经变成人类的双腿了，你赶上换上裤子呀。

应为礼服是被加了层膜，所以不会被海里的水弄湿。

经胜宽这么说，尹净汉这才震惊的盯着下半身，伤口早应为昨晚皇摸得药好了，不可思议的摸了摸，简直跟真的一样，喃喃道：“太不可思议了，我没有鱼尾了，我终于变成人了，……终于变回来了！”

胜宽被吓到，王子殿下该不会是脑子出了什么问题吧？！

“王子，你得赶紧穿上裤子啊。”胜宽说着都要哭出来了。

尹净汉心情大好，拍拍胜宽的脑袋，很是乖巧的穿上裤子，任胜宽在他脸上捣鼓了一会后才开锁拉开房门。

“少爷，这种白色颗粒的药效会持续一天，所以你不用担心半路突然给变回来，现在还是在深海里，王子你可以学会用两条腿上下游。”胜宽怕尹净汉把这些都给忘了，只好解释一遍。

尹净汉顿时又不淡定了，尼玛敢情刚才那粒白色的药是有药效的的，药效一过就又要变回鱼尾巴了。

这可真不是什么好的消息，尹净汉顿时心里失望的要死，他本以为吃了那个药，鱼尾就永远的消失了，从此他又变回了有双腿的青年。

只是现实竟是如此的残酷，说来要是真有那种药，那么人鱼帝国不久大乱了吗，说到底还是他真的太异想天开了！

在门外，皇和一堆人鱼士兵已经在等候多时。

皇在看到自己小儿子的第一眼就满意的点了点头。

一头华丽的深蓝色偏黑的长发柔顺的垂落下来，五官俊美柔和上了点淡妆显得勾魂，浓密的眉毛叛逆地稍稍向上扬起，长而微卷的睫毛下，有着一双像朝露一样清澈的眼睛让人觉得干净又纯真，高挺的鼻梁，像玫瑰花瓣一样粉嫩的嘴唇，还有白皙的皮肤，穿上纯白色礼服显身材的尹净汉更显的优雅又绅士。

皇看着非常的满意，这就是他的小儿子，最为令他骄傲，虽然从出生开始就缺了一半灵魂，但是从小外表却是白嫩的很，让人忍不住永远都抱在怀里疼爱，所以皇才会决定尹净汉的人生就是被嫁出去的命，应为尹净汉上面的两位哥哥都是像皇那般高大又威猛无比，这样相差下来就显得尹净汉真的是弱小的惹人怜惜，只好是嫁出去的男儿。

“父亲。”尹净汉乖顺的来到皇面前，轻声叫道。

“嗯。”皇很是威风的应了声，拉着尹净汉的手，道：“跟我来。”

然后尹净汉就看到了他的两位哥哥，看到他们那全身练好的肌肉和身材，顿时心里鄙视自己这幅身子，太弱鸡了。

接着，尹净汉看到了两位哥哥的老婆，不愧是别国公主就是不一般，又高大又美，尹净汉顿时心里苦逼，他终于知道为何这位当爹的打算把小儿子嫁出去了，这原来都是在为小儿子着想啊，原来他一开始就误会了这么好的老子。

皇不知道尹净汉的心里所想，只是拉着对方的手，慢慢的往上游，后面跟着一大堆人鱼。

大哥游到尹净汉身边，道：“净汉，看来你的另一半灵魂已经回来了。”

“嗯？”又是灵魂，难道他现在的灵魂和这个身体原本的灵魂真的有什么联系？！

难道是有什么东西要指引他来这里，所以才会在现代死去？！

“看来净汉还不知道，不过没事，你的老公会告诉你一切的，只要你问他。”二哥跑来说道。

尹净汉嘴角一抽，能否不要再提老公不老公的啊，你们是存心来找羡慕嫉妒恨的是吧啊，你们身材高大要哪块肌肉就有哪块肌肉，而他自己却是身材娇小，要哪块肌肉哪块就没有！

再看看，两人都是带着自家老婆来的，看看那亲热的模样，再看看他自己，今日不是要娶，是要嫁！

他已经认命了，你们就不能不要来到他面前炫耀吗。

两位哥哥也觉得可能这样会伤到弟弟的自尊心，毕竟在下了拿到婚日后，呆愣的弟弟就一直想着法子逃跑，结果每次都被关进小黑屋，看的他们两位当大哥的都要心疼死。


	5. Chapter 5

☆、第四章

皇带着一众浮出水面，尹净汉便看到了让他又不可思议的一面。

那就是陆地上啊陆地，陆地上站着的密密麻麻的全是有着双腿的人类啊人类，他还看到了车子，只是这车子好像不是二零一五年的吧，虽然看得出是又贵又新，但是绝逼不是二零一五年的吧，众人的服饰跟二零一五也不一样啊，感觉更加偏新了啊有木有！

陆地上生活的人类根本就不是他所在的那个时代啊有木有！

尹净汉顿时手下全是冷汗，但是应为海水的关系，皇完全感觉不到。

尹净汉心里有一种恐惧，他已经完全远离了自己的世界，这就是传说中的穿越，穿越到别的时空啊有木有。

望着陆地上的新世纪的人类，尹净汉心里还是有些小小的兴奋感，还有好奇，这个世界是不是和他本来的世界相差多少或者完全不一样了。

皇拉着尹净汉的手来到岸边，直接把手里比自己小了两倍的手放到岸上的男人手里。

尹净汉顺着皇的动作望过去，便看到一双比自己大了点的温厚的手掌，视线慢慢往上便看到一头黑色的碎发，身材伟岸，五官轮廓分明而深邃，犹如希腊的雕塑，幽暗深邃的冰眸子里溢满了温柔，显的邪魅性感，一身黑色服饰的男人。

尹净汉一呆，口水不出息的从嘴角留了点出来。

这是帅哥，绝对的帅哥，比两位大哥的老婆还要好看，啊呸，是比两位大哥还要帅气。

但是不可否认的是，对方是男人，和自己一样有带那东西的男人！

皇早已退到了后面，一众人鱼都在皇的身后观望着。

“净汉。”牵着尹净汉小手的男人轻声叫道，那好听的磁性嗓音直打到尹净汉的心上。

尹净汉一发愣，没回声，男人等了会，耐心的又说了句：“我的妻。”

“噗！”尹净汉还没咽下的口水直接喷了出来，岸上的男人是蹲着身子的与他平视，所以此时男人的脸上全是尹净汉的口水。

男人似乎没想到尹净汉竟然会有这么大的反应，愣了下，伸手摸上对方的脸颊，温柔问道：“哪里不舒服吗。”

“没…没有。”尹净汉愣愣道。

男人温柔的抱起尹净汉脱离海水，放到岸上，贴着对方的额头，男人道：“我叫崔胜澈，你的夫。”

尹净汉被崔胜澈抱在怀里，呆头呆脑的叫了声，“崔胜澈。”

崔胜澈很高兴的笑了声，视线望向皇时，尹净汉感觉到崔胜澈的眼神有些变了，虽然看似温柔，但是温度却减少了。

皇很是严肃又威严道：“我把我儿子交给你了，如果你没有好好对他，我们人鱼帝国是不会放过你。”

“他是我的妻，我不会再放他走了。”

崔胜澈说的一片温柔，但是任谁都听得出来他里面的威严不输于皇，甚至霸气侧漏了。

崔胜澈紧紧的扣住尹净汉的腰部，显示出霸道的独占欲。

皇望了眼，哼了声带着一众人鱼游下海。

纳尼？！尹净汉惊，这是怎么回事，不是说结婚吗，怎么自家老子就这样游走了，你倒是等下再游走啊，至少跟我说下接下来要怎么破啊，难道你就是这样把我给卖出去了，果真是嫁出去的儿子，就是盆泼出去的热水，然后渐渐冷了。

“怎么了？”崔胜澈温柔的摆过尹净汉的脸，柔声问道。

尹净汉思考了会，决定说出来，“我老子……不是，是我父亲就这么的走了？”

崔胜澈嗓音未变，但是眼神却有点冷了，“你想要你父亲一直陪着你。”

不是问句，是肯定句。

尹净汉突然感觉有点冷，这个便宜老公不会是吃醋了吧？可是对方可能不清楚自己不是人鱼王子本人，是换了个灵魂的现代人。

此时，尹净汉早已把那些皇提过的什么灵魂、太久等东西给忘了。

崔胜澈低头望着尹净汉，突然脸色变得有些委屈，“你不要我了。”尹净汉震惊了，你一个大男人为何摆出这么委屈的脸，他竟然觉得还很萌很可爱。

崔胜澈紧紧的抱着尹净汉，嘴上说着，“你不要了，竟然要你的父亲。”

尹净汉很想扶额但是被对方紧紧的抱在怀里动弹不得，他此时很想说一句，你能低调点吗，没看到你后面有一堆人类在看吗？！

尹净汉拍拍崔胜澈的背，认真道：“有事回家再说，不能在外面说些家里话。”

崔胜澈像变脸似得，上一秒很委屈下一秒笑出声，牵着尹净汉的手，笑道：“好，我们回家。”

尹净汉突然感觉到，其实崔胜澈是应为他说的那句“有事回家再说”才会那么高兴。

突然觉得其实这个便宜老公很可爱。

身后一堆人类在欢呼着，送走这对新婚夫妇。

尹净汉和崔胜澈坐在车后座，跟前面开车的司机、中间放了个板，可以阻断前座和后座的视线和声音。

后座的位置有很大的空间，但是尹净汉不理解了，不管他坐的多远，崔胜澈就像牛皮糖一样的黏上来。

尹净汉坐着不动了，崔胜澈就紧紧的靠着尹净汉坐在旁边也不动。

此时的气氛，对尹净汉来说有些尴尬，谁都没开口，满后座只剩下他们两人的呼吸声。

一会后，崔胜澈终于打破了这对他来说完全是调和感情而不是尴尬的气氛，“净汉尼。”

尹净汉吓了一跳，差点要跳起来，崔胜澈也被吓了一跳，有些担忧的看着尹净汉，眼里带了些委屈。

尹净汉突然很想伸手去摸摸此时像孩子一样的崔胜澈，现实他确实是摸上去了。

崔胜澈比他高，所以尹净汉伸长手了去摸摸。

崔胜澈突然高兴的增了增他的手，尹净汉第一反应就是，为何现在这么像他是主人，而崔胜澈是狗的感觉。

尹净汉突然很想扇自己一巴掌，世界上有这么帅的狗吗！

不过，尹净汉望着崔胜澈的脸，一手摸着自己的下巴，真的很帅，心里突然有些心虚，这可是位大大的便宜老公啊。

“净汉尼。”崔胜澈委屈叫道。

“嗯。”尹净汉应了。

“净汉尼。”崔胜澈又叫了声。

尹净汉很有耐心的又应了声。

“净汉尼。”

“……”

“净汉尼”

“……”

“净汉尼”

“……”

尹净汉无言的看着崔胜澈，崔胜澈顿时很委屈的说道：“你对我很冷淡。”

“……”

“很冷淡。”

崔胜澈离开尹净汉身边，坐到车窗边，尹净汉很是淡定的看着崔胜澈伸出手指在车窗上画圈圈。

尹净汉很淡定，很淡定。

“你说你一个大男人竟然做这种画圈圈诅咒你这种只有喜洋洋和灰太狼里面才有的动作，但是，艾玛，为何你做的，我却觉得好可爱好萌，好想抱起来亲一口！”

尹净汉终于咆哮出来，一手指着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈满脸的委屈望向尹净汉那很是别扭纠结的脸，抖着嗓音道：“你吼我，你骂我，你不对我好。”

“……”

尹净汉突然觉得，崔胜澈才是那个嫁出去的小媳妇吧啊。

尹净汉勾勾手指，“过来。”

崔胜澈观察情况，望了好几眼才过去。

尹净汉很是温柔又耐心的摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，温柔道：“好乖好乖，乖乖躺下睡一觉。”

其实，尹净汉外表长得俊美，但是性格完全是相反的。

尹净汉先是让出空间让崔胜澈躺下，但是崔胜澈的眼神很是执着的盯着尹净汉的大腿。

“……”

尹净汉拍拍用真皮做的沙发。

啊，这么豪华的车啊有木有！

尹净汉顿时想，要是他还在现代的公司里工作，过多少年才能买到这么豪华的车子。

“我想躺在你的腿上。”嚓嚓低着头，额前的头发遮住神情，屁股坐在沙发上，双手撑着沙发。

尹净汉突然心一痛，有点心疼，软了下来，道：“过来吧，要躺就躺吧。”

崔胜澈抬头，回以尹净汉一个帅气的笑容，尹净汉顿时就被那笑容迷住，然后大腿一沉，崔胜澈已经把脑袋躺在他腿上，闭着眼，嘴角勾起，很是舒服的睡着。

尹净汉摸摸对方的脑袋，感觉也不错。

只是如果对方知道他不是他要娶的那个人鱼王子，不知道这人会是什么神情，是像和皇对话时的神情，还是和他对话时委屈的神情，又或许是新的神情。

手下的脑袋突然动了下，然后崔胜澈转了半个身，脸蛋对着尹净汉的肚子埋在怀里，双手揉住尹净汉的细腰，嘴里呢喃着，“净汉尼，净汉尼，净汉尼，我喜欢吃净汉尼，净汉尼……”

尹净汉嘴角一抽，这都是些什么话，太了不得了！

尹净汉此时很想一巴掌扇醒崔胜澈，让对方清醒过来看看还敢说这句话不。

但是尹净汉忍下了，温柔的摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，对方的碎发很软，摸着很舒服，碎发穿过指缝又回到崔胜澈脑袋上。

尹净汉望着窗外往后退的景物也有些困了，眼神微眯，渐渐的脑袋靠在后面的沙发睡着。

本该在尹净汉怀里睡过去的崔胜澈却睁开眼睛，起身把尹净汉抱在怀里，沙发够大，崔胜澈抱着尹净汉双双躺入沙发，拥抱着睡觉。

崔胜澈亲了口尹净汉的额头，轻声道：“我的净汉，你终于又回到我的怀里了。” 


	6. Chapter 6

☆、第五章

等到尹净汉醒来时，发现周围的景象已经不是在车里，而是一间卧室。

“净汉尼。”

门外传来一阵喜悦的嗓音，尹净汉听的耳熟，望过去便看到崔胜澈往自己的方向走来。

“崔胜澈。”

刚睡醒的尹净汉还有些迷糊，嗓子有些哑，望着崔胜澈。

“我在。”崔胜澈握尹净汉的手，从床头柜端了水杯给尹净汉喝下。

尹净汉这才完全的清醒过来，嗓子也好多了。

“净汉尼，你要不要去浴缸里泡水。”崔胜澈问道，拉开尹净汉盖着的被子就要抱着对方起来。

“泡水？”尹净汉疑惑，这才发现自己身上的礼服已经被换了下来，身上穿的是睡服。

“是啊。”崔胜澈抱着尹净汉往浴室门口走，边道：“你是人鱼，而你的鱼尾是皇族里至高无上的，所以一定要好好保养才行，而且人鱼就算来到陆地上也不能少了泡水这事情，不然鱼尾可是会干巴巴的哦。”

在崔胜澈抱着尹净汉进入浴室里时，尹净汉控制不住的在崔胜澈怀里，双腿抖动了下，然后双腿没了变回了鱼尾巴。

尹净汉呆愣三秒后，不淡定了，“我的腿，我要我的腿，怎么可以变回去，一天竟然过得这么快！”

崔胜澈安慰道：“乖，我的净汉尼，用鱼尾泡水更舒服哦，而且你已经睡了很久了。”

“你这语气就是在安慰一个小孩。”尹净汉咬牙切齿。

崔胜澈点头，温和道：“净汉尼就是小孩啊。”

尹净汉鱼尾动了下，然后“啪！”的一声，扇到崔胜澈脸上。

崔胜澈双手抱着尹净汉，捂不了被打到的脸，便委屈道：“你打我。”

“你妹能别这么可爱吗！”

“好。”崔胜澈点头，把尹净汉放进放满了温水的浴缸里，“但是我没有妹妹，我只有你。”

“是的是的。”尹净汉赞同。

尹净汉在大的不像话的浴缸里游动，全身心都舒畅了开来。

崔胜澈见他游的开心，自己便脱下身上全部衣物，光光的抬脚进入浴缸，游到正玩的欢乐的尹净汉身后，伸手一把抱住对方的腰。

尹净汉果断被吓了一跳，“啊！”

“你做什么？！”

尹净汉转身就扑上去。

崔胜澈见尹净汉转身，便抱紧对方，对额头亲了口，道：“见你一人玩的开心，我也开心。”

尹净汉脸一红，低头，“说什么呢。”

他只是没想到，原来才离开水一天后，又碰到水时竟会这么的不受控制的愉快起来，那种一下子舒服起来的感觉，有点像自/慰高/潮时的感觉。

尹净汉脸色更红，暗骂自己一声，怎么可以把这种事和那种事拿来比喻啊！

崔胜澈抬起尹净汉的下巴，柔声问道：“怎么了，脸色这么红。”

尹净汉被说的更加润红了，对方的气息全喷在他脸上，还有那他低下头时看到的东西，我去啊，全身赤果果的抱着他，而且那个部位竟然紧紧的贴着他的腹部啊有木有，这天杀的，他竟然感觉到对方那个地方越来越大了有木有！

尹净汉一把震惊的推开崔胜澈，转身游到离崔胜澈最远的地方，反正这浴缸不像浴缸，简直就是浴池了，超大型浴池。

尹净汉咋舌，有钱人的世界不是我们这些农村人能想的。

不过，他似乎好像应该忘记了什么事情，尹净汉拍着鱼尾歪着脑袋就是想不出来。

崔胜澈见尹净汉这可爱的模样，忍不住又要游过去抱住，但是被尹净汉提前发现，然后逃离了。

崔胜澈顿时委屈兮兮的望着尹净汉，一双幽暗深邃的冰眸子里充满对尹净汉的不满和委屈，尹净汉扶额，这样的便宜老公真的太可爱了，他要受不了了。

尹净汉游上前，双手放到崔胜澈的双肩上，很是严肃道：“崔胜澈，你能不能不要露出这种委屈又可爱的表情。”呀，他的心脏承受不起。

这么个性感有魅力还是大帅的男人在你面前顶着一张委屈又可怜的表情，真心被咬刺激到了。

“为什么。”崔胜澈问，顺便伸出手圈住尹净汉的腰部，这下对方绝对逃不掉了。

“刺激感太大了，你明明就是又邪魅又性感又帅，那一块块完美的肌肉展现在你身体上简直性感到爆，可是你竟然盯着委屈的脸，给我的刺激感太大了，我的心脏不好，咱能不闹吗。”

“能。”崔胜澈手快的把尹净汉扣紧怀里，道：“能。”

“能你就先把我放开啊混蛋！”尹净汉叫道，双手奋力推开对方，鱼尾巴在身后“啪啪”作响，对方的那个地方在他的肚脐和肚脐下的鱼尾正痛快的摩/擦着啊我去。

“不放。”

崔胜澈说的有些小孩子气，更抱紧尹净汉，下身不断的上下动，咬住尹净汉的耳朵，哑声道：“难受，净汉尼，我难受。”

尹净汉全身一抖，尤其是腰部，要不是被崔胜澈抱着，肯定摔进水里，这声音太性感了，这简直就要一触即发了。

“你…你先放开……唔……放开…”尹净汉呼吸变得有些急，他记得皇说过，人鱼尾巴很敏感，被碰几下就要完蛋了有木有，很敏感的啊。

“嗯…不放，我喜欢这样…这样舒服……净汉尼…”

不放？那好，尹净汉低声诱惑道：“崔胜澈，你先放开我，我叫你先放开我，我可以教你做出更舒服的事来，先放开我啊。”

崔胜澈犹豫了下，放开扣紧尹净汉的双手，脸色有些红，一双幽暗深邃的冰眸子此时带着浓浓的情/欲，看的尹净汉抖了下，太可怕了。

“舒服，你要怎么教我，净汉尼……”

崔胜澈伸手摸上对方的脸颊，但是却被尹净汉躲开，然后自己的下身传来一阵钝痛，脸上立马显示出痛苦的模样，双手捂住双腿之间。

“呵呵，小样，还敢跟我比！”尹净汉在水里甩甩鱼尾，好似刚才用鱼尾把崔胜澈身下抽了下，这下要好好洗一洗。

拍拍手，尹净汉游到边缘，然后不再管身后痛苦的人，那是他活该，虽然说新婚之夜都得破处，何况是两个男人，那就更不要婆婆妈妈的了，但是他是尹净汉、又是一条人鱼，所以他选择婆妈一段时间。

呀，跟刚见了第一眼的男人结婚就算了，难道还真来上啊，那谁上谁下，这也是一个难题。

尹净汉爬上去，远离温水，然后发现离开水之后，他下半身不能再游了。

尹净汉呆了一秒、两秒、三秒。

尹净汉视线望向在水中央的崔胜澈，他看到了对方的眸里正带了点得意的看着他，表情简直就是：来求我，来求我，我就给你药。

尹净汉只觉得想把那张脸抽了，刚才就应该用鱼尾再抽的大力点，然后再甩对方几个水巴掌！

尹净汉转头，决定绝不会回头对那恶劣的男人低头。

视线望向浴室门口，浴室里的地板也是滑滑的，那如果这样爬到门口的话，倒是伤害不到鱼尾。

尹净汉这么决定着，双手就开着扒着前面，然后一手一手的往前爬。

水中的崔胜澈看的一惊，已非人类的速度来到尹净汉面前，一把抱住在地上爬得不停的人鱼。

“你放开我！”尹净汉怒瞪，竟然这么轻而易举就被对方给以公主抱抱在怀里，这实在是太伤男人的自尊心了！

“不放。”崔胜澈也硬了，抱着尹净汉走出浴室，放到床上，然后拿了条干毛巾给尹净汉擦干全身。

在要擦到鱼尾时，尹净汉警告道：“不能碰我鱼尾！”

崔胜澈先是抬头，满脸的委屈，“你怎么可以这么坏，和我吼来吼去，连碰一下都不让我碰，我现在擦你身子又怎么了？！”

讲的那叫一个理直气壮啊有木有，尹净汉瞬间就被那委屈的小媳妇表情和那语气给压在原地任对方行动。

然后崔胜澈擦上尹净汉的鱼尾，一寸寸的很细心很仔细的擦过，眼神认真，手下温柔却一点都不放过任何地方，要把鱼尾全部都认真的擦了个遍。

尹净汉终于受不了了，抬了下鱼尾直接抽上崔胜澈的左脸。

“啪！”一声，尹净汉觉得还挺响亮的啊，顿时望向崔胜澈的脸，然后艾玛了。

崔胜澈捂着被打出红通通的左脸，那眼神看似就要哭出来了，那楚楚可怜又委屈的模样，那小媳妇全身不知是被气的还是伤心的模样，通通毫无阻拦的跑进尹净汉心里。

尹净汉瞬间那全心的愧疚感和错误感、责任感全赖在了自己身上，望着崔胜澈的眼神带了抱歉和心疼，抬手，说道：“过来我摸摸，很疼是吧，以后要乖点老实点知道吗。”

尹净汉就算对崔胜澈有愧疚有心疼，但是知道崔胜澈这人其实不简单，大人物都是深藏不漏嘛。

“疼。”崔胜澈很委屈的挤出一个字。

“好。”尹净汉应道。

崔胜澈躺在尹净汉身旁，任脸上那柔柔软软的手掌在他脸上轻轻揉着，闭着眼享受着很舒服也很舒心。

尹净汉揉了会，觉得下半身有些不舒服，视线从崔胜澈那有些消退的红色左脸转到自己的下半身……

皇说过，鱼尾对人鱼来说那就是命啊，那现在是个怎么回事啊？！ 


	7. Chapter 7

☆、第六章

崔胜澈觉得脸上的手停了动作，然后睁开眼望向尹净汉的那脸上带着震惊和难以置信。

崔胜澈顿觉不好，顺着尹净汉的视线看到对方的下半身……皇族的高贵紫色鱼尾闪着紫色的带着微微的发光，还有那本该是华丽的鱼鳞，此时都变得干扁扁的了，干扁扁。

崔胜澈顿时吓了一跳，快速起身抱起还反应不过来的尹净汉跑进浴室，然后抱着怀里的人鱼跳入水池。

瞬间，尹净汉的鱼尾在以肉眼可见的速度恢复到那高大尚。

崔胜澈瞬间舒了口气，尹净汉被这种状态吓到。

艾玛，不是他像个女孩子，是实在太可怕了，那长得干扁扁的鱼尾是长在他的身体上啊，他算是坚强的了，幸亏是长在他身上，没有昏倒，否则谁见谁昏。

那干扁扁的鱼尾，他不想再经历了。

崔胜澈温柔的拍着尹净汉的背部，轻声道：“没事了没事了，都好了。”

尹净汉突然想把这人抽进水里，但是这么做的话，他也会跟着进去喝几口水再出来，所以还是算了。

“是我不好，都是我的错。”崔胜澈将脑袋埋进尹净汉的怀里，低声道：“如果我没有享受你手上那温暖又舒心的快乐，就不会发生这种事了。人鱼变回鱼尾时，一旦离开水份太久就会变得干扁扁的，甚至会死。”

崔胜澈全身在发抖，控制不住的紧紧抱住尹净汉，两人双帅站入水中。

这一刻，尹净汉感受到，崔胜澈是在害怕，全身心的害怕失去他这位人鱼王子，但是他并不是这具人鱼王子的本人，所以对方要是知道了该有多难过。

尹净汉温柔的拍拍崔胜澈的背以示安慰，“我这不是好好的站在你面前了吗，乖乖，别伤心了，搞的好像我要死了似得。”

崔胜澈抬头直视尹净汉，眼神里的难过痛苦和认真都直直的照进尹净汉心里，他道：“我差点又要失去你了……”

乖乖，现在是在闹哪样了。

“是是。”

尹净汉继续拍人家的背，要是被对方知道其实人鱼王子的灵魂早就不知道上哪去了，而是另一个灵魂占了对方爱人的身体，不知会发生什么事。

但是，尹净汉觉得这事情是必须要说出来的，他不会去当替身去装。

要么说出来后忘记旧爱喜欢上他，要么说出来后继续爱旧爱然后他走，走遍天下泡美妞。

尹净汉一人心里这么决定着，完全不顾对方的意思。

抱了会，崔胜澈的情绪才恢复过来，牵着尹净汉的手，他道：“你先在这里等会，我去给你拿药。”

尹净汉想了下，估计是去拿变成人腿的药，目瞪口呆的看着崔胜澈赤身裸/体的在他面前游出浴池，踩着地板，背对着他，然后他看到了对方那完美的肌肉、优美的曲线，还有那两团像馒头的屁/股……

尹净汉抬起湿漉漉的手掌捂住脸，竟然觉得对方的馒头好像挺可口。

不一会，崔胜澈回来到尹净汉身边，张开手掌，里面躺着一粒紫色药丸。

尹净汉放下手，对方身体进入水里至少比在地上的好。

眨了眨眼，尹净汉不解，但是又怕要是问出来了，让对方给怀疑了该怎么办，这紫色的药和他上次吃的白色的药不一样啊。

崔胜澈看出了尹净汉的疑惑，揉过对方的细腰，笑道：“这个紫色药丸的药效是一星期，但是一碰到水你的腿就会变回鱼尾，上次你吃掉的那个白色药丸的药效是一天，但是碰到水时却不会变回鱼尾而是继续用着腿直到药效过去。”

尹净汉想到一个问题，“那为什么上次我吃的是白色的药。”皇族的话不应该都是买那种最贵最好的吗。

虽然白色的药也不错，碰到水不会变回鱼尾，但是那个药效未免也太少了吧。

崔胜澈神秘的笑了笑，凑近尹净汉，眨了眨眼显得竟有几分可爱在里面，“想什么为什么吗？”

尹净汉往后退了点就被对方的手掌扣着脑袋拉进，尹净汉不得不小心的说话别让自己的说话时吐出的气息喷到对方脸上。

“为什么？”

“应为啊……”崔胜澈凑近，在尹净汉耳边吹气，道：“你的父亲打算让我们过一晚美好的新婚之夜，用你的鱼尾尽情的勾引我……”

“啪！”

崔胜澈的右脸被尹净汉的鱼尾抽了下。

就见尹净汉满脸通红，喊了句：“你们这群老色鬼！”然后抢过崔胜澈手里的药，游上了地板，将药放进嘴里吞了下去。

不一会，紫色鱼尾变成了腿。

尹净汉站起身，对着水中捂着右脸、眼眸里带着委屈的崔胜澈抬抬下巴，高傲的哼了声，没有注意到自己是全身赤果果的离开浴室。

等到尹净汉离开，崔胜澈才摸摸放下捂着右脸的右手，盯着门口一会，崔胜澈笑出声，是愉悦的笑声。

“我家净汉尼真是可爱，只是这抽的有点疼了，唉。”

崔胜澈默默的把浴池里的温水换成冷水，然后在里面不是很痛快的游了会才披着浴衣出来。

此时，尹净汉正全身赤/裸的盖紧了被子看着手上的一本书发呆。

崔胜澈无声笑了下，走到尹净汉的另一边翻开被子坐了进去。

尹净汉猛地回神，望着旁边已经装进被子里的人，戒备道：“你做什么？”

崔胜澈笑道：“睡觉。”

尹净汉指着前方，“那里有个沙发。”

崔胜澈望了过去，看一眼后又回来看着尹净汉，立马委屈道：“那个太小了。”

尹净汉顿时有种想要揍人的冲动，这男人动不动的就委屈，难道不知道他就是个吃软不吃硬的吗！

“睡吧睡吧。”尹净汉挥挥手，无力了。

“你也睡。”

崔胜澈乖巧的坐到尹净汉身边，然后一点点的靠近、一点点的靠近、再一点点的靠近……

“靠！”

尹净汉挥了下腿，崔胜澈立马摔下床，摔的很大声，尹净汉也不禁有些担心，骨头会不会断了？

等了半天，尹净汉也不见旁边床下的动静，有些担忧的爬起来，嘴上道：“崔胜澈，你不会是摔成耳鸣了吧，崔胜澈。”

尹净汉慢慢的探出头往下看，便看到崔胜澈正直直的躺在地上，睁着双眼委屈的望着尹净汉。

“……”

“……”

尹净汉投降，慢慢的拉起崔胜澈到床上，但是还是忍不住教训，“你就不能好好的睡一觉吗，干嘛要折腾这折腾那。”

崔胜澈很委屈，决定不说话。

尹净汉顿时有种，对方闹脾气了的感受。

把崔胜澈安顿好后，尹净汉回到另一边躺进去，关上床头灯睡觉。

反正床够大，中间空的再大，旁边的人除非是被踢下去或者是睡相不好，不然不会睡着睡着就摔下去。

“疼。”崔胜澈低低的说了声。

尹净汉没理，盖着被子捂住耳朵，决定装听不见。

“疼。”崔胜澈又说了声，声音抬高了点。

尹净汉继续装没听见。

“净汉尼，我疼……”崔胜澈委屈了。

尹净汉心又软了，被崔胜澈这句“净汉尼，我疼”叫的心都要碎了。

尹净汉有种冲动，他简直都想喊：唉，我儿啊，我来看看哪疼啊。

开了灯，尹净汉爬到崔胜澈身边，问道：“哪里疼。”

崔胜澈委屈的低头，“都疼。”

尹净汉无奈，拉开崔胜澈的腰带想要看看哪里摔到了却被崔胜澈制止住，尹净汉不解的望向崔胜澈。

崔胜澈很是脸红又羞涩，道：“净汉尼，你这么主动，我会不好意思。”

“……”

尹净汉一巴掌抽到崔胜澈的肚子上，这色鬼。

崔胜澈哀嚎了声，又委屈了，“你又打我。”

尹净汉刚要回话，崔胜澈就像放炮一样说不停了，“你吼我，骂我，打我，甚至不让我碰你，我想要疼你，你却要打我，净汉尼，你太坏了，还想赶我去沙发睡觉，净汉尼你怎么可以这么狠心，我，我……”

尹净汉很是认真的听完，听到对方说不出话来了，狠狠的瞪了崔胜澈，道：“我拉开你腰带是想查看你哪里摔到了，你特么的脑袋里想什么呢，还敢跟我说这么多我的坏话！”

崔胜澈低头不吭声了。

尹净汉满意了，又拉开对方的腰带，再拉开浴衣，然后左翻翻右看看，在崔胜澈的腰部有块淤青。

尹净汉沉默了会，才道：“我给你揉揉，等会就不疼了，你可别再想折腾什么东西出来。”

崔胜澈乖乖点头，不敢再造次。

尹净汉满意了，便手下动作温柔的揉着淤青的地方，感觉手下的肌肤有弹性又有力，顿时一阵羡慕嫉妒恨上来了。

但是还是很温柔的揉了会，这个世界已经被他想成是新世纪的时代，人类的所有功能都上升了，但是功能高低强弱还是因人而异。

尹净汉知道，崔胜澈这人表面上在他面前装委屈装可怜，其实心里精着呢，只是他的心真的太软了，他就是这么位心软的人。

一会后，尹净汉轻轻拍了拍崔胜澈的有着六块腹肌的腹部，刚才抽对方的时候没注意到对方那招人羡慕嫉妒恨的腹肌，现在注意到了，照样招到羡慕嫉妒恨了。 


	8. Chapter 8

☆、第七章  


尹净汉看了会，顿时心里一阵辛酸，这个人鱼王子的身体看起来就是无法练成那种令人羡慕的肌肉的质量。

望着崔胜澈熟睡的面孔，尹净汉伸出手小心翼翼的偷摸了几下手下的腹肌，啧啧，那触感真好，太喜欢了有木有！

“净汉尼，你在干什么呢。”

突然崔胜澈就这么的睁着纯良的双眼看着尹净汉。

尹净汉猛地收回手，一阵心虚，摆摆手，“没干什么没干什么，你睡，快睡，我也睡！”

说完，快速的回到自己的位置，关灯躺下，一气呵成。

崔胜澈无声的笑了，我家净汉尼真是让他就想这么的一把压倒，但是却要深深憋住，这感觉真心不太好过。

一夜好眠。

第二日。

尹净汉睁开眼时，迷糊的看着自己眼前的肉，是肉，然后抬头望了下，尹净汉瞬间僵硬。

崔胜澈紧紧的抱着尹净汉禁锢在怀里，脸上邪笑道：“净汉尼，你醒了。”

“你怎么睡在这边？！”尹净汉质问。

崔胜澈无辜道：“这边是我的位置，是你自己半夜滚过来的，非要忘我怀里睡。”

“你为什么不阻止我！”

“我有啊。”崔胜澈脸上更无辜了，“你滚过来，我就把你抱回你的位置，你又滚过来，我就又把你抱回位置，后来来回很多次了，我也很困，所以就把你放在怀里睡了，你还睡的很舒服。”

“你可以不用把最后一句加进去。”尹净汉咬牙切齿，怎么他以前就没发现自己有滚床的习惯，难道是应为这句人鱼王子睡觉时会滚床？！

尹净汉眼神怀疑的望着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈眼神无辜，表情更无辜，让人看的一阵心萌，完全看不出哪里有撒谎的标志。

尹净汉双手放到崔胜澈胸前用力推开，“起来。”

“不起。”崔胜澈撒娇的抱着尹净汉赖在床上，“这样舒服。”

尹净汉无奈，被崔胜澈抱在怀里赖床了一会，推推崔胜澈，“该起来了。”

“再一会。”崔胜澈低头见尹净汉脸色难看了起来，就委屈道：“就一会…”

尹净汉无奈的又陪崔胜澈赖床了一会又一会。

“净汉尼。起来吧。”

崔胜澈放开尹净汉，然后起身下床。

尹净汉此时心想，现下你就这么的放开他干净利落下床了，刚才为何不这么做，但是转头望向崔胜澈的身影时，尹净汉惊呆了，张大嘴巴指着崔胜澈，“你…你……你……”半天说不出话来。

难怪他就觉得刚才在床上被抱的时候有些奇怪，原来是崔胜澈的浴衣不知道扔哪了，那么刚才他们两人是赤果果的贴在一起啊有木有！

尹净汉突然想到，他昨晚做了什么，赤果果的爬出被窝，赤果果的给崔胜澈看了个遍，赤果果啊，难怪觉得不对劲，原来是在这里出了问题！

尹净汉最后心里一想，反正两人都是男人，谁也没有占到便宜，都是男人嘛，身上都长得差不多，嗯，是差不多，对方还有胸肌腹肌什么肌，怎么说都有点是他占了点便宜。

崔胜澈邪笑的看着尹净汉，“怎么了，净汉尼。”

“没什么。”尹净汉呼出一口气。

终于穿上服饰后，两人走出卧室，然后下人进来整理了一番。

尹净汉在走出卧室的那一秒听到了，听到了里面两位换床单的下人的对话。

“咦，公爵与夫人的床单怎么这么乱。”下人A疑惑道。

另一个下人B鄙视了下人A一番，才道：“你傻呀，公爵和夫人的第一夜当然要轰轰烈烈才能……嗯……”

下人A终于明白过来，两人开始奸笑起来。

尹净汉全身一抖，太恐怖了，这些人太恐怖了，床单乱是应为昨晚崔胜澈折腾来折腾去，当然里面还有他滚来滚去最后滚到崔胜澈怀里的杰作，但是并不是你们这样脑补的啊亲，你们是有多么的猥/琐啊喂。

崔胜澈笑笑，揉着尹净汉的肩膀，一派自然道：“他们人都很好不是吗。”

尹净汉疑惑的瞄了几眼崔胜澈，道：“对，就你最不好。”

崔胜澈楞个下，无奈的笑了。

来到饭桌上，才睡醒绅士的推开一张椅子让尹净汉坐上去。

尹净汉哼了声，坐上去。

崔胜澈笑，坐在主位上，尹净汉就坐在他旁边。

饭一样样被管家端上来，有红烧肉，卤肉，清蒸鱼，红烧鱼，红烧排骨，可乐鸡翅，糖醋排骨，糖醋鱼，糖醋鸡翅，小笼包，青菜，包菜，土司，各式各样跟现代差不多的饭菜，只是在早晨吃的话，数量有点多了，何况还是两个人。

尹净汉看着一样样的食物，最后眼神定在红烧鱼身上，散发出耀眼的光芒。

崔胜澈无声的笑了，尹净汉此时的模样很像小孩看重一样玩具，然后直直的盯着，父母不让买，也要直直的盯着。

“净汉尼喜欢吃哪些食物，我怕你口味换了，所以大早上要求厨房做多点样式出来。”崔胜澈解释道。

“嗯嗯。”尹净汉点头，指着红烧鱼，道：“我要吃烧鱼。”

“嗯，是红烧鱼。”崔胜澈纠正。

“好吧，红烧鱼。”尹净汉刚想起身把红烧鱼端到自己面前，反正结婚了都是一家人，扭扭捏捏想吃又不敢吃那叫装逼，看到喜欢吃的必须上杆子的去。

就在尹净汉起身时，旁边站着的管家利索的端起那盘红烧鱼放到尹净汉面前，嗓音很是尊敬和有一丝丝长辈关心晚辈的感情，“夫人，我是这个家的管家，给你介绍下红烧鱼很好吃，你可要多吃点。”

“哦哦。”尹净汉点头，叫夫人就夫人呗，他心里素质很好，早就接受了现实，顿了下抬头望着管家，“你吃过了吗？”

管家以为尹净汉问的是吃过红烧鱼了吗，顿时摇摇头，赶紧摆手道：“没吃没吃，就是闻着味道香就觉得肯定好吃。”

“这种想法有时是不准的。”尹净汉讲着，伸手把旁边的椅子拉出来，道：“你也坐下来吃呗，反正都做了这么多，我和崔胜澈吃不完的，到时肯定浪费，多可惜，都是钱啊有木有！”

管家有些为难，视线望向主位的崔胜澈，见崔胜澈点头，管家这才坐下。

这些小动作，尹净汉都看到了，顿时瞪着崔胜澈，“原来你竟然是个这么坏的主人，连口饭都不给他们吃！”

管家刚想要解释，崔胜澈顿时就委屈了，伸手拉住尹净汉的衣袖，可怜道：“我没有。”

“是啊，夫人，我们都是吃过了才来伺候你们的，主人对我们这些下人可好了。”管家早就对崔胜澈那装委屈的模样见怪不怪了，小时候这招还用的少吗，而且不过用了多久，这招对尹净汉来说却是永久的有效。

这不，尹净汉马上心软了，摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，轻声道：“吃饭，多吃点。”

但是这句话，崔胜澈听着怎么却有种是这个意思：吃饭，多吃点，撑死你。

崔胜澈抖了下，他家净汉绝对不会这样的。

早饭结束后，最后的食物剩的还是挺多的，尹净汉两眼汪汪的望着剩下的食物，“可不可以不要倒掉啊~”

管家又为难了，豪门世家，尤其是当公爵的崔胜澈，从来都不会吃剩下的饭菜。

崔胜澈起拉起尹净汉，摸摸对方的脑袋，笑道：“好，不倒掉。”

尹净汉顿时眼神感激的望着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈看的着迷，刚想要亲上去时，尹净汉转开了，对着管家道：“把这些留到下一顿吃吧，下一顿就不要做了，吃这些就够了。”

崔胜澈点头。

管家端着盘子剩饭下去了。

崔胜澈牵着尹净汉先在整个家里转一圈一一做介绍，接着来到外面，有一大型游泳池，还有赏花的地方。

“喜欢吗？”

崔胜澈牵着尹净汉的手不放，一路牵着走，像新婚夫妇一样。

“喜欢。”尹净汉看到游泳池就有点蠢蠢欲动，那都是水啊，活生生的水啊。

“想游泳？”崔胜澈笑问。

尹净汉点点头，何止想，他的腿都有些想的痒了。

“现在不行哦。”崔胜澈捏捏尹净汉的手心。

尹净汉顿时像是被拔了毛的猫似得，要炸起来了，却怎么都抽不回手。

崔胜澈勾住尹净汉的腰，用力一扣，人儿便到了自己怀里。

尹净汉气愤，他是男人，是个男人，怎么可以这么轻松的就被另一个男人拉进怀里，太伤自尊心了！

尹净汉愤怒的抬头瞪着崔胜澈，身高又是他的伤了。

崔胜澈揉揉尹净汉应为气氛都要炸起来的长发，轻柔道：“我只是要告诉你一些事，干嘛这么生气，尾巴难道被虫子咬了？”

尹净汉恶狠狠道：“我手心被虫子咬了！”

“是吗？”崔胜澈笑笑，“我看看。”说着，就牵起来往手心看看，然后放到嘴唇吻了下。

“你……”尹净汉脸色渐渐红润起来，这男人太不把他放在眼里，竟然这么放肆的对他，太欺负人了。

尹净汉一炸毛起来就不得了了，在崔胜澈怀里左一拳右一拳的抽，气愤的不得了。

完全就是一只炸了鱼尾的小人鱼。 


	9. Chapter 9

  
☆、第八章

崔胜澈扣住尹净汉的两条乱抽的手，软声道：“净汉尼，我疼。”

“疼死你才好！”尹净汉嘴上不饶人，但是手却任对方抓着，力道放了下来。

崔胜澈笑笑，“真的疼。”

“疼你还笑！”尹净汉白了崔胜澈一眼。

“难道我要哭吗？”崔胜澈脸色带了丝疑惑。

“别，千万不要。”崔胜澈要是真哭，尹净汉他第一个会是受不了的。

来到大厅，崔胜澈揉着尹净汉坐进沙发，然后尹净汉起身坐到崔胜澈对面，一副潇洒的模样，道：“来吧，要说什么。”

来什么，他接什么，招招化成灰！

崔胜澈拍拍自己旁边的位置，道：“坐我这里来。”

“傻子才做你那里。”尹净汉双手交叉抱胸回了句。

崔胜澈忍不住笑出声，他的净汉真是越来越可爱了。

“好吧，那我们现在开始说正事。”

“……”

尹净汉等着崔胜澈的下一句话，但是等了半天却不见对方开金口。

“……你不打算说了？”

“我只是在等你的回应，现在可以开始说正事了。”崔胜澈认真道。

尹净汉顿时有扶额的冲动。

“净汉。”崔胜澈突然正经的叫了声。

“在！”尹净汉差点就要起身做个军礼，这种感觉简直就像是几年前在参军的日子，惨不忍睹。

崔胜澈笑道：“我们的婚礼订在下周五的礼尔富教堂举行，到时候你的父亲和哥哥、所有的人鱼族都会过来参加。”

尹净汉想了想那个画面，他穿着婚纱，崔胜澈穿着礼服，然后成千成万成亿的观众，整个礼堂都要爆炸了有没有！

但是哪里不对了，为何想的是他自己穿婚纱而崔胜澈却是穿着礼服，尹净汉脑袋低语，都是扯淡都是扯淡，扯了个清蛋出来。

尹净汉不懂的问，“昨天难道不是我们的婚礼？要是这样的话，现下还剩七天。”

昨天那个非常非常简单的婚礼，只是从海水里来到陆地上，从皇的手掌心来到崔胜澈的手掌心。

“昨天等于是完成了一半的婚礼，就是从你父亲的手里把你接到我的身边，那是婚礼里面最重要部分，代表着你将离开自己的海家，来到我的身边，成为我的人鱼。”崔胜澈说的深情，情意浓浓的望着尹净汉。

尹净汉转头望着别处，无视那令人那一忽视掉的强烈光芒。

崔胜澈笑笑，对着尹净汉道：“净汉尼，想知道我的职位吗？”

尹净汉反复思考了几番才转过头望着崔胜澈，点头。

当然想知道，他尹净汉必须要知道自己的便宜老公要有多强大，一双手能伸到多远的地方，好让他以后坦白出自己不是人鱼王子只是别的时空的现代人类时，而崔胜澈要是选择了旧爱时，他就必须要逃个安全到崔胜澈伸不到的地方安顿好。

“我的职位是公爵，和皇室有些关系。”

尹净汉有些惊呆，这么强，还跟皇室有关系，这下事情闹大了有木有！

崔胜澈微微笑道：“准确的来说，我父亲和王是亲兄弟，我父亲是哥哥当上了将军、将自己的弟弟也就是现在的王扶上了王位。”

尹净汉有些惊讶，便问出了口，“为何你哥哥要把自己的弟弟扶上王位，当时他自己是可以当上的吧。”

“是的。”崔胜澈点头，眼神有些回忆，“父亲觉得当王很麻烦，他是个强悍的人，还不如当个将军的逍遥，所以就把被他定义为是麻烦的王位交给了弟弟，也就是我的小叔，当然也是你的小叔和父亲，净汉尼。”

尹净汉突然有种觉得自己似乎知道了王室的事情，竟然知道了王室的事情，太了不得了！

尹净汉认真听着，问道：“那父亲和母亲现在在哪？”

尹净汉觉得，既然对方都这么说了，必须要把这么强悍的的人拉过来当作自己人。

“母亲也是位强悍的女人，自从将敌军消灭后就没人再感反抗了，第一是父亲实在太强、一打起战能把敌人痛揍一顿、然后说一句：加入我的阵营，不然揍死你。简直让人不敢反抗，乖乖的投降加入一起过日子，敌军就渐渐的被父亲收为旗下不敢造次。”

“第二呢。”尹净汉听的精彩，那可是变成咱的父亲了，能不威风又拉风么！

“第二就是母亲是位强悍的女人，她喜欢用针扎人，常常都把敌军扎的全身肿起来，第二日只好下跪求解药。以前母亲都是看谁不爽扎谁，不过现在已经尽量克制住了。”崔胜澈回忆完毕。

听完，尹净汉就全身抖了下，两位都太强悍了，有这两位强悍的亲人实在是人生不用再担心危险了，但是喜欢用针扎人的女人，还把敌军给扎的全身肿起来的女人，实在是太恐怖了。

但是他为何感觉好像以前有种被崔胜澈的母亲用针扎过的感觉，明明自己只是穿过来的一缕灵魂，身体和灵魂都好似痛了下，被扎过的感觉有点明显起来。

崔胜澈起身，牵起尹净汉的手，笑道：“净汉尼，现在可以去游泳了哦。”

只是，尹净汉在崔胜澈碰上自己的手时，脑袋突然晕了下，摔到崔胜澈怀里。

“净汉尼，你怎么了？”崔胜澈问，脸色展现出担忧的看着怀里的人儿。

“没事。”尹净汉扶额，摇摇头，“只是突然晕了下，可能是坐太久了？”说的他自己都不相信了。

“回房休息一会吧，晚点再去游，到时肯定让你游个舒畅。”崔胜澈诱惑道。

听着崔胜澈的嗓音，尹净汉觉得声音离他好像越来越远了，然后混倒在崔胜澈怀里。

“净汉！”

崔胜澈一惊，抱起尹净汉，叫喊道：“管家去叫王室太医过来！”完后，崔胜澈急冲冲的抱着尹净汉来到卧室的浴池里。

轻柔的把尹净汉放进浴池，崔胜澈跟着整个人跳了下去，全身发抖的抱着尹净汉，嗓音带上一丝颤抖，“净汉，你不要离开我，我会疯的，我不能再失去你了，我会疯的，真的会……疯的……”

尹净汉的药效应为碰到水，所以此时变回了鱼尾被崔胜澈拿了张布紧紧的包住，崔胜澈有强烈的占有欲。

管家从王室那里请来了太医，还是最出名的医术最强的王太医。

来到浴池边，王太医蹲下身给昏过去的尹净汉把脉。

*****

这里是哪，他为什么会在这里。

尹净汉望着周围陌生的景象，明明上一秒他还在跟崔胜澈在一起，下一秒却突然来打这里。

周围的景象有些陌生，尹净汉看了半天“哦”了一声，才想起这里是崔胜澈的豪宅，虽然好像现在看上去有很多地方不一样，比如说赏花的地方，那些花和早上崔胜澈带着它欣赏的花完全长得不一样，还有很多东西，但是尹净汉却感觉到这是崔胜澈的豪宅没错。

但是现下四处却无一人，尹净汉疑惑，崔胜澈到底跑到哪里去了，竟然丢下他。

突然，身后传来两声小男孩的笑声。

尹净汉转身往后看，却看到两小孩正朝着他跑过来，尹净汉刚想要让开，却发现来不及了，然后让他惊讶的是，两个小男孩竟然就这么的赤果果的穿过他的身体继续又往前跑了几步。

尼玛，神了，发生什么事了，他是死了还是咋的，崔胜澈这混蛋到底到哪去了，有把自己的妻子扔到一边的老公吗？！

四处无一人，除了前面突然出现的两小男孩，尹净汉望向小男孩，此时仔细的看着小男孩，尹净汉发现其中一个比较高的孩子竟然长得想崔胜澈。

怒，尹净汉愤怒起来，崔胜澈这混蛋果然是去搞外遇了！

尹净汉又认真看起另一个比较矮的小孩，然后他惊悚了有木有，矮个小孩竟然长得像他！

尹净汉思来想去都想不出个果来。

到底是发生什么事了，崔胜澈消失，下人全部跟着消失，空荡荡的豪宅瞬间好像只剩下他和两小孩。

尹净汉看到高个小男孩竟然上前亲了口矮个小男孩的鼻子，顿时觉得现在的孩子真是一个比一个早熟，一个比一个开放，真是有出息。

然后身后又传来了嗓音，是成熟人，还是一男一女，同样的穿过他的身体走到两小孩面前。

尹净汉望着前面很像一家四口的人，顿时有些羡慕。他听不到他们的对话，只是认真的看着不知从哪冒出来的四个人。

惊悚的又来了，尹净汉看到了那女人竟然拿出一根针扎进矮个的小男孩手臂上，然后矮个男孩哭了，高个男孩怒了。

尹净汉顿时觉得那一针好似扎进了自己的手臂上似得，冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，而且还有种很熟悉的感觉。

等到尹净汉还想要认真看下去时，画面没了，到处都变黑了，然后他听到一阵比较苍老的声音。

“是被外力刺激到了，导致昏睡过去，等睡够了醒来就好了。”

尹净汉又听到了一阵着急的磁性男音，“要等多久才能醒，怎么到你嘴里就变的这么轻松。”

王太医心想，这只是受到外力的刺激昏睡过去，又不是什么大病，当然轻松。

然后，尹净汉终于舍得睁开眼来，第一感觉就是身下很软，估计是被抱到床上来了，第一眼就看到趴在他脸上距离三厘米的崔胜澈，抬手一拳就抽过去，只是威力不足。

崔胜澈委屈的捂住脸，控诉道：“你知道我有多担心你吗，你竟然一醒来就打我！”

王太医懒得看两人打情骂俏的情景，和醒来的尹净汉介绍了自己的身份，告了别就离开了。

崔胜澈扶着尹净汉坐起身，说道：“你吓死我了。”

“嗯，对不起。”尹净汉道歉，但是他此时心里有些不太平，原来他是昏睡过去，但是刚才那是梦么，为何感觉会如此的真实又熟悉，让他分不清到底是人鱼王子本人的还是他自己的…… 


	10. Chapter 10

☆、第九章

崔胜澈担忧的看着尹净汉，见对方脸上表情又是纠结又是难解又是扶额表示头痛。

崔胜澈心疼的抱着尹净汉，轻声道：“你知道你昏睡过去时，我有多担心你吗。”

“我知道。”尹净汉回抱住崔胜澈，他听到了崔胜澈那带着性感又磁性的嗓音里全是担忧和心疼还有难以忍受的痛苦，但是他无力去解，应为他不是人鱼王子。

尹净汉没有把梦见的景象说出来，只是说了没事，但是崔胜澈却偏要让他继续躺在床上。

“我要下床！”尹净汉咬牙切齿。

“不行。”崔胜澈坚持，“你身体还很虚弱不能下床。”

“虚弱个鸟蛋！”尹净汉骂道，“你才虚弱！”他自从看到泳池全身心都有些按耐不住，想要跳进去快活的游一游。

“……”崔胜澈沉默了会，才道：“反正我不许你下床你就不能下。而且……我的鸟蛋比你大，昨晚我都看到了你的鸟蛋比我小。”

“……”尹净汉双手握拳伸出被窝，喊道：“崔胜澈你特么的，我跟你拼了我！”

崔胜澈接住尹净汉棉花糖的拳头，轻声道：“净汉尼，你现在真的很虚弱，等身体养好了再下床，太医说你突然昏倒就是应为受到外力的刺激和身体虚弱导致昏倒过去。”

放屁！他明明听到太医说是被外力刺激到了而已，哪有说身体虚弱了？！

别以为他睡着了就没见到他们的对话。

不过，尹净汉还真的是感觉到身体有些虚，估计是那个梦有点花费精神了。

只是那个梦到底意味着什么，又代表了什么，是人鱼王子的，还是他的……

尹净汉甩甩脑袋，睁眼看着崔胜澈脸色不怎么好的站在床边。

“……”尹净汉不舒服的踢踢腿，道：“要不我就游一点，一点就好。”

“不行。”崔胜澈性感一笑，凑到尹净汉面前，诱声道：“我们来玩二选一吧，嗯？”

尹净汉只觉得那尾音朕特么的太诱人了太性感了，点头点头。

“呵。”崔胜澈笑了声，低沉又磁性道：“在让我上你和继续躺床上休息，两中选一样。”

“你……”尹净汉水汪汪，那个会装委屈装可爱，又萌又可爱又讨人喜欢的崔胜澈去哪了，去哪了。

尹净汉乖乖的躺在床上，拉起被子盖住脑袋，决定不要再见到这种欺负人的崔胜澈了。

崔胜澈无奈的笑了声，拉下盖在尹净汉脑袋上的被子，柔声道：“生我的气了？”

“哼！”尹净汉傲娇的哼了哼，不答不理，更不让对方看。

崔胜澈摇摇脑袋，眼眸里带上了些委屈，轻声说道：“净汉尼，你又不要我了。”他是真伤心了。

尹净汉转转脑袋里的神经，这声音听起来倒是像委屈时的崔胜澈，但是他还没忘记刚才崔胜澈不让他起床不让他游泳的画面，虽然这样是为他好，但是他突然就想这样封盖住自己。

应为他不是人鱼王子，所以不能受到对方的感情诱惑，更不能对对方有感情，在一切事情都还没坦白出来。

但是他尹净汉能看的很清楚，崔胜澈对人鱼王子的爱，天崩地裂都要爱的感情。

尹净汉觉得压力山大，很沉重的说。

见尹净汉没理自己，崔胜澈想了会，离开卧室。

尹净汉听到后面传来离开的脚步声和关门的声音，顿时心里一懵，有些气愤啊有木有，你怎么可以就这么走了，至少多委屈几句话出来，他立马就心软的抱住你啊有木有！

尹净汉默默的重新盖上被子遮住脑袋，不让下床他就睡觉。

不一会，后面传来了开门声，然后被关上，再然后有脚步声走到床边停下。

尹净汉在被窝里睁着眼睛，心想是崔胜澈吗，是崔胜澈回来了吗，还是哪位人士？！

“净汉尼。”

是崔胜澈的声音。

尹净汉心里突的激动了下，这快速的心跳声是怎么回事，要死了要死了。

“净汉尼，原谅我好不好，不让你下床是为了你身体好，等你身体不虚弱后，我会亲自带你去泳池痛快的游一游。”

崔胜澈说的那叫一个真诚实意，甚至还有些讨好的味道在里面。

尹净汉心一下子软了，就像冰块放在太阳下被照的一下子变成一滩水了一样。

尹净汉慢慢转过身，崔胜澈就可怜巴巴的蹲在床边，尹净汉抬手摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，“真乖。”然后看到崔胜澈手上拿的玩具棒棒糖愣了下，有种熟悉的感觉又传了上来。

崔胜澈一下子笑出花来，把玩具棒棒糖放到床头柜上。

后来，尹净汉只记得崔胜澈爬上床抱着他一起睡，然后就没有意识了。

*****

蓝蓝的天空下，两个小男孩坐在草地上玩耍。

尹净汉突的发觉自己又在做梦了，在梦里，这是第二次在梦里用着自己的身体看着景象，不过身体倒像似一缕幽魂似得会被人穿过去。

尹净汉认真的望着两小男孩，大概有3、4岁左右，而且真的和他还有崔胜澈长得好像，敢情就是缩小版了。

尹净汉看到了像他的矮个男孩从身后拿出一根棒棒糖给像崔胜澈的比较高个点的男孩。

尹净汉眯起眼，那根棒棒糖好眼熟，很像……很像崔胜澈蹲在床边手上拿的那支。

然后，尹净汉嘴角一抽，应为他看到对面的矮个小男孩把棒棒糖给高个小男孩的时候，那一脸的奸笑，嘴型动了几下，然后高个小男孩就开心的把手里的棒棒糖放到嘴里咬一口，杯具发生了，尹净汉都觉得自己牙都疼了起来。

高个男孩没咬下棒棒糖倒差点把牙齿咬掉，眼泪汪汪的看着矮个小男孩，一脸的委屈，和崔胜澈竟是一个模子。

尹净汉惊悚了，这就是崔胜澈的缩小版是吧，然后那个矮个的小男孩就是尹净汉的缩小版啊有木有，世界凌乱了。

矮个男孩估计觉得自己做的有些过分了，上前摸摸高个男孩的脑袋，嘴型又动了几下，然后高个男孩又高兴起来，收起棒棒糖当宝物似得收藏。

尹净汉突的想上前去摸摸两小孩，心里捅出越来越熟悉的感觉，甚至带了丝伤感，还想流泪。

画面一转，眼前又黑了。

“醒醒，净汉尼，净汉尼你怎么了，干嘛哭。”崔胜澈叫醒尹净汉，手指擦着对方脸上流下来的泪，心疼。

尹净汉慢慢睁开眼眨了眨，盯着崔胜澈看了好一会才回神，望向床头柜的玩具棒棒糖，有些难以开口，好像当时的情绪还在心里没消掉，“你…玩具…棒棒……糖……”

“嗯？”崔胜澈没听清，凑到尹净汉面前，轻声道：“怎么了？”

尹净汉奇怪的望了几眼玩具棒棒糖，摇摇头，“没事。”

“做梦了？”崔胜澈问，“眼泪都哭出来了。”

尹净汉摸摸脸，点头，“是做梦了，奇怪的梦。”

崔胜澈笑，“什么梦。”

“不告诉你。”尹净汉翻身继续睡。

崔胜澈失笑，视线望向床头柜上摆放着的玩具棒棒糖，眼神闪了闪最后被淹没在幽暗深邃的冰眸里。

又在床上腻了会，崔胜澈和尹净汉这才起身去下楼用午饭。

尹净汉的脑袋里有些不清醒，那两个似梦非梦的到底代表了什么，果然是这个人鱼王子的记忆吗。

崔胜澈牵着尹净汉的手来到饭桌，很是绅士的帮尹净汉拉开椅子等对方坐下，自己才到主位上坐。

尹净汉无语，“请不要把我当女人。

“我没有。”崔胜澈认真道。

“更不要把我当弱者。”

“我更没有。”

“好吧，吃饭。”

于是崔胜澈活了二十几年来，第一次开吃着早上剩下的饭菜，还吃的滋滋有味。

管家表示崔胜澈主人只要有尹净汉夫人在身边，什么都能干的出来。

饭后，尹净汉已经开始迫不及待的来到泳池，两眼发光就差直接跳进去。

崔胜澈揉过尹净汉的腰，叫道：“净汉尼先等下，看把你馋的，先把衣服脱了再进去。”

“哦哦。”

尹净汉此时很是听话，乖乖的脱掉上衣，再迫不及待的脱掉裤子，然后连着内裤一起扒了，光秃秃的跳进水里，下半身立马变回鱼尾，舒畅的拍动着游来游去。

崔胜澈无奈摇头，叹息道：“你要是在床上能跟我这么积极就好了。”

崔胜澈两眼色光的望着尹净汉几秒钟的全身赤果果，然后继续望着在泳池里的人鱼型尹净汉，色光更芒。

那白嫩嫩的肌肤，优美的曲线，那一大片一大片雪白的背部，胸前的两点玫瑰，紫色华丽的鱼尾一甩一甩的，崔胜澈色光四起。

尹净汉背后一寒，只觉得一道很难让人无视的光芒直直的盯着他，眯起眼望向崔胜澈的地方，只见对方快速的脱掉身上衣物然后一跃而起，跳进水里，水花四溅。

尹净汉被水花溅到，抹了把脸，嘴角抽了下。

崔胜澈快速游到尹净汉面前，抱住尹净汉，急道：“净汉尼净汉尼，我们做吧，好不好，我们做吧。”

尹净汉甩尾巴抽了崔胜澈一屁股，叫道：“神经病，做你妹！”

崔胜澈委屈的一手扣住尹净汉的腰在怀，一手摸摸屁股，很是可怜，“我看到你的身体，我就全身热。”


	11. Chapter 11

☆、第十章

  
尹净汉直接想要抽死崔胜澈的冲动，但是压了下去，耐心道：“你就不能先忍住吗，谁叫你看我身体了，闭上你的眼睛不就看不到了。”

“净汉尼好狠，你昨晚还让我看了你身体一个晚上的赤果果，刚才又让我看了你迫不及待的脱掉衣物。”崔胜澈委屈。

“啊！闭嘴闭嘴！”尹净汉双手捂住对方的嘴巴，尼玛这丫的竟然这么的就说出来。

崔胜澈眨眨眼，显得无辜极了。

“你再敢乱说，我绝对抽死你！”

崔胜澈点点头，被尹净汉捂住的嘴，开口有些口齿不清，“用你的鱼尾吗？”

但是尹净汉离得近，听的清清楚楚，“是的，我的鱼尾。”

“哦。”崔胜澈扣住尹净汉的手臂，道：“我愿意被你的鱼尾抽。”

尹净汉白了崔胜澈一眼，甩开对方，游的远一点。

崔胜澈耷了耷肩，便在周围游了几圈，见尹净汉在那里玩水，甩着鱼尾，“啪啪”做响，简直就把在这泳池里还有一个人给忘了。

“净汉尼。”崔胜澈叫了声。

尹净汉望向崔胜澈的方向看了眼，见对方好好的，便又自己玩了起来，他刚成为人鱼，当然要拿鱼尾好好玩玩，新奇嘛。

崔胜澈又委屈了，感觉自己被抛弃了，尹净汉在他和鱼尾之间，竟然选择了鱼尾，他果断被抛弃了。

“净汉尼。”崔胜澈不死心的又叫了遍。

尹净汉奇怪的看了眼崔胜澈，心想这人肯定出问题了。

崔胜澈见尹净汉竟然还是不理他，便调整好自己的身体，横在水上，然后喊道：“净汉尼！”喊完，崔胜澈的身体慢慢的沉了下去。

尹净汉刚想发火便看到这一幕，惊得他甩着鱼尾速游到崔胜澈方向，在水中，两手接住崔胜澈往上游。

尹净汉能在水里呼吸，但是崔胜澈却不行，在呼吸到新鲜空气时，不受控制的咳了几声。

尹净汉果断用自己的鱼尾抽了崔胜澈几巴掌，怒道：“你特么的果真是发神经了！”

崔胜澈委屈的拉拉尹净汉的手臂，低头认错，“净汉尼，我错了，谁叫你不理我，竟然跟自己的鱼尾玩的那么开心，把我丢在一边。”

尹净汉黑线，懒的理了。

见尹净汉要走的架势，崔胜澈从身后抱住尹净汉，可怜道：“净汉尼，你干嘛对我这么冷淡，我说错什么了，我收我改，你别对我这么冷淡，我受不起。”

尹净汉就算再气也被这样的话语给消了大半，转身望着崔胜澈，吼道：“你就不能不做这么危险的事情吗？干嘛非要让自己沉下去，你作死啊你！”

崔胜澈抱住尹净汉增了增，“是是，我下次不敢了，不是，是不会再有下次了。”

崔胜澈拍拍尹净汉的背，顺便占了点豆腐吃。  
两人又游了会这才上岸收拾自己。  
崔胜澈问：“净汉，你想吃哪种药？”

“药？”尹净汉这才想起来是要变成腿的药，“紫色的吧。”

“好。”

崔胜澈先是随便披了件浴袍进屋拿了药再出来给尹净汉吃下。

尹净汉的鱼尾变成腿后便拿了浴巾在腰部随便围了下，感觉复活了，全身都舒畅起来，真好。

尹净汉此时真想对着泳池大喊三声，不过还是算了，吵到邻居是不礼貌的行为。

两人冲了澡换上便服下楼。

尹净汉扯了下崔胜澈的衣袖，道：“我想看电视。”

崔胜澈柔柔尹净汉的脑袋，笑道：“好，我陪你。”

“……”其实他想说，真的不用陪的。

两人坐进沙发，崔胜澈点开电视，一开屏就看到了电视剧里的男主女主正在吵架。

尹净无语了，望向崔胜澈。

崔胜澈僵硬的笑了下，“我们换台。”

换了个台，这次更叼了，竟然是男主和男主在吵架。

尹净汉望向崔胜澈，崔胜澈觉得还不错，但是吵架就不好了，这样会教坏他的净汉，所以崔胜澈果断换台。

这个更不得了，竟是婆婆和媳妇在吵架。

尹净汉很想问下，这架电视是正常的吗，到底是不是正常的，是电视出问题了还是现在导演脑子只有这种调调。

尹净汉阻止了崔胜澈要关掉开关的手指，说道：“别关，你继续换，我倒要看看这会出多少种调调出来。”

“好吧。”崔胜澈无奈，按压下一台。

此时出现在屏幕上的是一位阿姨正在报道皇室的事情。

“听说皇室的崔韩率王子在前天打算迎娶崔胜澈公爵的伴侣，人鱼帝国的小王子，尹净汉，不知此事是否是真的，我们现在要来采访一下崔韩率王子。”

“您好，崔韩率王子，听说您前天打算去抢亲有这回事吗？”

这位阿姨说的很是直接又犀利。

崔韩率优雅的笑笑，道：“是有这回事，净汉从小就很受人喜爱，不管是谁都会喜欢上，都想抢着娶回家，我也一样，但是我对净汉的爱情不是外表而是内心。”说的一片真情。

尹净汉简直就想骂人了，这具身体从小就已经被定为是嫁出去的货，他没啥好说的了，但是这个崔韩率王子一看就知道不是什么好东西，不是有句话叫斯文败类，还有句叫什么来着，衣冠禽兽！

崔胜澈脸色黑了，将旁边的尹净汉扣紧怀里。

尹净汉抬头，疑惑问道：“做啥？”

“待着。”崔胜澈丢了两个字，然后直直的看着电视屏幕。

好吧，呆待着就待着，尹净汉也盯着屏幕上那假惺惺的王子。

阿姨问道：“但是大家都知道崔胜澈公爵已经把小王子娶到家里去了，完成了一半的婚礼，现下只剩下另一半完成之后便是正式夫夫了，崔韩率王子不会是要……”阿姨把最后的话吞进肚子里，大家都已经心知肚明了。

崔韩率只是笑笑。

尹净汉听到头上的崔胜澈冷笑了声，碰碰崔胜澈的胳膊，问道：“他也要娶我是几个意思啊，而且最后阿姨为何不把话全说完啊，为什么你要冷笑，他是王室王子应该跟你有些关系吧。”一下子抛出几个问题来。

崔胜澈低头，温柔的摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，道：“这种无关紧要的人，不用在意，对这种人只有冷笑已对是正确的。”

“好吧。”尹净汉眼珠子一转，道：“原来我们还不是正式的夫夫。”

崔胜澈笑道：“这有什么关系，另一半婚礼完不完成，我们都是正式夫夫。”

既然崔胜澈都这么说了，就代表这些事真的不用担心，而且他初来乍到对所有事都还不理解。

又看了会电视剧，男主和女主的吵架篇，然后用过晚饭上楼进入卧室。

尹净汉坐在床沿，疑惑的看向走过来的崔胜澈，“你都不用办公事？”

“有，晚点再去。”崔胜澈走到尹净汉面前，弯腰低头亲上对方光洁的额头。

尹净汉眨了眨眼，“你亲我做什么。”

崔胜澈委屈，“净汉尼难道不让我亲。”

尹净汉见崔胜澈一副委屈的模样，心就软了下来，摸摸对方的脑袋，说了声，“乖。”

崔胜澈顿时有种被当成狗的感觉。

两人消化了会，到浴室里洗了个澡，期间简直就是完全苦逼的热闹状态。

“啊！崔胜澈，你做什么？！”尹净汉惊道，他现在已经是人鱼的模样在浴池里，鱼尾很是敏感，但是崔胜澈此时却坏心的一直碰他的鱼尾。

“净汉尼。”崔胜澈又可怜又沙哑的叫了声。

尹净汉知道，崔胜澈这蠢货肯定又发情了，甩起鱼尾毫不客气的抽到崔胜澈脸上。

“啪”的一声，崔胜澈的左脸瞬间多出一鱼尾印出来。

浴室里瞬间安静起来，崔胜澈也乖了起来，不敢再造次。

接下来在床上，崔胜澈是委屈又可怜，尹净汉心又软，原谅崔胜澈的色性，但是下次洗澡绝对不能再发生这种事。

崔胜澈脸上认真又严肃的点头，心里想着，下次的事下次再说。

不一会，崔胜澈就离开卧室去书房办公了。

卧室里一下子安静了下来，尹净汉总不能自己对自己说话吧。

尹净汉下床，翻翻衣柜，里面全是他和崔胜澈的服饰，各式各样的都有。

尹净汉又翻翻其他柜子，里面都是领带，腰带，手表等等装饰东西，尹净汉随便看了眼便关上。

拍拍手，尹净汉又回到床边，转头一看便看到床头柜上放着的棒棒糖，眯起眼，拿起来观察了一番，嘴上呢喃，“这个就是梦里的那个棒棒糖…可是为什么会在我的梦里……”

想不通，尹净汉放下棒棒糖，躺会床上，望着天花板发呆。

“好安静，好无聊……”

尹净汉突然发现，此时真的是安静过头，平时这个点，崔胜澈都陪在他身边吵吵闹闹的，但是现在崔胜澈只是去办公了，尹净汉却觉得旁边好像突然空了无声了似得。

尹净汉突的两手捏住自己的两边脸颊，不可议道：“哎呀，你该不会是迷上了崔胜澈了吧，好吧，崔胜澈确实是位很迷人的男人，多金就不用说了，还跟皇室有些关系，父母又那么的强大，崔胜澈自身更是性感又迷人的要命，但是……我，尹净汉你到底在想什么，出息点啊我去，你是个男人！”

尹净汉很想扇自己两巴掌，但是想想都肉疼，果断不扇了。 


	12. Chapter 12

☆、第十一章

尹净汉翻来覆去就是睡不着，看了眼墙上的钟已走向十一点了，崔胜澈还没回来。

又翻来覆去了会，尹净汉起身，便穿上拖鞋，“啪啪”的走响离开卧室，门外的走廊上只照着比较微弱的灯光。

尹净汉突然想到，他不知道书房在哪呀，他为什么要起来，他为什么不好好躺下床睡觉。

“我擦！”尹净汉骂了声。

这简直就是睡觉睡不着，显得没事做，出来找男人的节奏。

尹净汉又把自己骂了声，丢人。

尹净汉刚想下楼，或许管家还没睡可以问问书房在哪，突然身后就传来一阵熟悉的声音。

“净汉。”

尹净汉直接就被吓了一跳，在这安静的走廊里身后突然传来一阵低沉的嗓音，任谁都会被吓到。

尹净汉转过身，拍拍胸脯道：“干嘛突然出声，你不会走到我面前再说话吗。”

“害怕了？”崔胜澈轻笑道。

尹净汉顿时觉得自己的男人面子没了，不行，一定要挽回回来，大声喝道：“谁害怕了？！”

崔胜澈无奈的笑了，尹净汉觉得这是对方对自己的一种轻蔑，顿时想用鱼尾抽对方一脸，但是发现现在自己的下半身长得是两条腿。

崔胜澈直接上前抱起尹净汉，轻声道：“净汉尼，很晚了，回去睡觉吧。”

“哼。”尹净汉哼了哼，任对方抱着走。

被放到床上，尹净汉被子一盖就睡。

崔胜澈无声笑了，摇摇头，来到另一边爬上床，然后靠到尹净汉背后，一把揉住对方的腰抱在怀里，低声道：“晚安。”

尹净汉思考了几番这个刚才轻蔑了他的男人，最后还是说出那两字，“晚安。”只是有些僵硬。

崔胜澈忍不住，低低的笑出声，结果胸肌就挨了一掌。

一夜好眠。

第二日，尹净汉在崔胜澈的吵闹中醒来。

尹净汉简直无力的想抽崔胜澈一脸，他眼睛还有些微微的睁不开。

崔胜澈笑着拉起尹净汉，道：“净汉尼，该起来了，不能赖床，起来吃饭。”

“滚粗。”尹净汉挥开崔胜澈的手，躺倒继续睡。

崔胜澈无奈，叹道：“净汉尼，你知道几点了吗。”

尹净汉闭着眼，呢喃回答：“八点。”

“不。”崔胜澈扶额，“是十点。”

“哦。”

“……”

崔胜澈推推躺尸的尹净汉，对方连理都不理一下。

崔胜澈顿时委屈了起来，“你又冷淡我了。”

尹净汉爬起身，摸摸在床边委屈的崔胜澈，淡定道：“我起床。”

崔胜澈叹了口气。

在卧室里忙活了会，两人这才下楼用已不知该说是早饭还是午饭。

饭后，崔胜澈牵着尹净汉来到后花园慢走，消化消化。

“净汉尼，你现在真能睡。”崔胜澈突然道。

尹净汉直接瞪了崔胜澈一眼，“要你管！”

崔胜澈笑笑，摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，好似在安慰一个小孩。

尹净汉任对方摸个够，然后抽了崔胜澈左脸。

崔胜澈瞬间捂着左脸，脸色渐渐委屈起来，“你又打我。”

尹净汉直白的点点头，“手痒，突然就打了。”

崔胜澈两眼可怜兮兮的盯着尹净汉。

尹净汉摸摸，安慰道：“乖啊乖啊，乖了有鱼吃。”

崔胜澈瞬间两眼发光，“可以吃你吗。”

“不可以。”尹净汉无情的摇头。

崔胜澈眼里的难过一闪而过，重新牵着尹净汉的手继续走了会才回到大厅。

尹净汉突然有个疑问，问道：“你早上干嘛叫我起来。”难道就为了和他吃饭后漫步消化？

“如果我说是应为想和你吃饭和你牵手和你一起走花园和你聊天，你信吗。”崔胜澈柔声问道。

“信。”尹净汉点头，他绝对信，应为这些事他们才刚做完。

崔胜澈笑笑，很是性感迷人，看的尹净汉又要发呆起来。

“本来……”崔胜澈顿了下，“今早是要一起去试结婚时穿的西装的。”

尹净汉顿时心里觉得自己干了件很愧疚的事，就应为他贪睡然后不能去了。

尹净汉摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，喃喃道：“木事木事，还有明天，再不行，还有后天，还不行，大后天总行了。”

崔胜澈拉下尹净汉的手放到手心，笑问道：“那么今天应为净汉尼贪睡去不成，你打算怎么补偿我。”

“……”尹净汉低头顿了下，才抬头问道：“补偿？”

崔胜澈点头。

“请你吃冰淇淋行吗？”尹净汉问的很是天真烂漫。

崔胜澈凑近，一口咬上对方的鼻子，“不行。”

尹净汉猛地推开崔胜澈，捂住鼻子，愤愤道：“你特么的怎么能咬我鼻子？！”

崔胜澈没答，只是笑道：“补偿呢。”

尹净汉挥挥手，转身往前走，摇头道：“没有没有，你不吃冰淇淋还要什么补偿，滚粗！”

崔胜澈上前一把抱住对方的腰，顺便增了增，吸了口对方的清香的气息，才道：“好吧，那就让我抱一天，无时无刻的让我抱一天。”崔胜澈要求。

尹净汉想了想，貌似这个要求不是很过分，勉为其难的答应，随即想到一问题，问出来，“上厕所呢，难道还要抱在一起？”

崔胜澈点点头，很是认真道：“必须要抱在一起，我们是夫夫嘛，净汉尼害羞什么。”

尹净汉嘴角一抽，懒得理了，这位是即能委屈又能撒娇，即能可怜又能可爱，即能坏心又能讨人，即能什么又能是什么，性格多样的人类伤不起了。

于是，管家端着一盘水果和果汁来到大厅的时候，便看到沙发上腻着两位抱在一起的人类，管家很是欣慰的走过去把食物放下茶几然后离开了。

在门外整理完花朵的两位小女仆看到自家两位主人竟然会一起腻在沙发上，还是抱在一起，瞬间惊讶过后却是一脸的幸福了。

“你看，公爵大人和夫人多恩爱啊。”小女仆A说道。

“不用你说，我看的到，我觉得这世上就公爵大人和夫人是最配的CP了有木有！”小女仆B说道。

两人激动和幸福的走开了。

在沙发上被强制抱进对方怀里的尹净汉满头黑线，这群人类太能想象了，不是吾等能比的！

崔胜澈高兴拿起一颗洗的都能发光的葡萄放到尹净汉面前，道：“张嘴，啊~”

“啊~”尹净汉张嘴吃下葡萄。

路过大厅的几位下人瞬间鼻血喷出捂着走。

尼玛哟，公爵大人和夫人实在是太耀眼了，鼻血流出来，伤不起了都。

崔胜澈一颗一颗的将葡萄王尹净汉嘴里喂去，直到对方实在是吃不下了。

崔胜澈笑道：“再吃一颗？”

尹净汉摇摇头，推开崔胜澈的手臂。

崔胜澈继续笑道：“再吃一颗，或者让我代替葡萄进入你的唇/舌里翻搅一番。”

尹净汉一下子被惊到，惊悚的看了崔胜澈一眼，咬住崔胜澈手指间的葡萄吃了进去。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，笑道：“真乖。”

乖，乖你妹了的乖！竟然感这样威胁老子，真是无法无天了无法无天了，妈蛋！

那个委屈又可爱的崔胜澈到哪去了，快快出来降了这个坏心亚利尔啊。  
  
尹净汉悲愤了，一肚子里都是葡萄，估计上大号时出来的都是葡萄了！

崔胜澈见尹净汉脸上表情一会杯具一会喜剧一会愁眉苦脸一会愤怒要死，多精多彩，看的他滋滋有味。

崔胜澈笑笑，拉拉尹净汉的手，说道：“生气了？”

尹净汉此时真想做的不是抽崔胜澈的左脸，而是喷他一脸的口水，让他闻闻感受下满嘴都是葡萄味的滋味。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的手心，讨好道：“不生气了好吗。”

尹净汉一听这语气，心就软了，暗骂一声自己简直就是心太软啊心太软，而崔胜澈就是太卑鄙了太卑鄙。

心太软和太卑鄙pk，心太软完败。

“没生气，我就是突然想睡午觉。”尹净汉眨眨眼。

崔胜澈吻了下尹净汉的左眼，应道：“好。”便抱起尹净汉往楼上走。

尹净汉为了不让自己摔倒，瞬间揉住崔胜澈的脖子，而这也是崔胜澈所想要的。

来到楼上的卧室门外，崔胜澈抱着尹净汉无手开门，尹净汉伸手转了下门把开门进去。

然后，抱着尹净汉停止了脚步。

尹净汉疑惑，顺着崔胜澈的视线卧室内看，便看到有个人正站在窗边。

一头银灰色碎发，身材高大，肤色偏白，五官俊朗，眼眸带笑……，这不就是昨天出现在电视新闻里的斯文败类崔韩率王子吗？！

尹净汉抬头和崔胜澈挤眉弄眼，其实是想问下到底怎么回事，他们一直都待在大厅里，根本就没见到一个人上楼，何况还是位陌生人，但是其后又想到，这是别的时空的新世纪，人类的功能都更新了，爬墙什么的大概都不是什么难题了，但是一位王子爬墙实在太伤大雅了。

崔韩率好似看出尹净汉的心里想法，呵呵笑道：“我是爬树上来的。”

爬树和爬墙有何区别，都伤大雅。


	13. Chapter 13

☆、第十二章

只是不知道这爬树为何会爬到他和崔胜澈的卧室来了。

“你来做什么。”

此时的崔胜澈全身散发着冷气和霸气，脸色冷的要死，眼神更是犀利的能瞪出一个洞来，尹净汉还是第一次见到这样的崔胜澈，心里感觉有点怪。

崔韩率坐姿优雅的坐在窗边上，漫不经心说道：“来看看我未来嫂子啊。”

崔胜澈冷脸，“他已经是你的嫂子。”

“哦？”崔韩率笑出声来，“大哥是在说笑吗，还有另一半婚礼没完成呢，法律上可不会判定你们现在是合法夫妇哦。”说完，对着尹净汉眨眨眼诱惑了下。

尹净汉瞬间鸡皮疙瘩冒出来，在崔胜澈的怀里戳戳手臂。

崔韩率看到尹净汉的反应只是笑笑，眼里带了丝宠溺。

崔胜澈放下尹净汉把他往门外推，尹净汉郁闷了，“你推我做什么。”

“乖。”崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，柔声道：“先出去等我，我先处理一下事情。”

尹净汉望了望在卧室里的一脸带笑阳光灿烂的崔韩率又看向面前的崔胜澈，“你要和他处理事情？”

崔胜澈点头。

尹净汉耷耷肩，“好吧，请速度处理。”皇室的事情，对他来说知道的越少活的越久，逃命也会逃的好。

尹净汉被推出去，然后崔胜澈关上门，尹净汉立马转身耳朵贴在门板上，小声呢喃，“不作死就不会死，一作死就肯定死。”

崔胜澈面向崔韩率时已经换了张很是冷漠的脸带着霸气侧漏的味道。

“呵呵。”崔韩率笑道：“干嘛把我未来嫂子赶出去呢，都成为半个家人了，不是应该坐下来好好聊聊吗？”

崔胜澈冷笑，“真要坐下好好聊，你昨天在新闻上会那么说？今天会爬树上来？”

尹净汉紧紧贴着门板，上听下听左听右听，不管怎么听都听不到里面的对话，尹净汉放弃了，有些气氛的踢了脚门板，忘记了里面有两个人在谈话，带着优雅的步子下楼找管家要吃的。

在卧室里说到一半的两人顿时被这门板从外面传来的“砰！”的一声，照实给吓到。

崔韩率最后阴狠的说了句，“我不会放弃的。”便跳下窗子。

崔胜澈沉着冷脸站了会，这才开门下楼找尹净汉。

也还好此时正在吃着管家拿的糕点和果汁，一个人吃的滋滋有味。

崔胜澈无奈的笑了，走过去坐在尹净汉身边很顺手的揉住崔胜澈的腰，“怎么一个人在吃。”

尹净汉看了崔胜澈一眼，低头继续吃，边道：“难道要我在门口听你们谈啥。”

崔胜澈心想，你不就这个干了吗，面上很是温柔道：“没有，一个人吃这么多不怕撑住？”

尹净汉的面前，摆了各式各样的糕点，巧克力味、奶油味、草莓味、冰淇淋味、水果味，崔胜澈看的一阵头晕，随便拿了杯绿色的果汁放到嘴边喝了口，然后“噗！”的吐了出来。

尹净汉跳了起来，“你对着我吐做什么？！”

尹净汉的脸、脖子和头发都带着崔胜澈漱过口水的绿色果汁，尹净汉脸色一阵青一阵白一阵红。

崔胜澈先是把尹净汉擦了下脸脖子和头发，带着歉意不好意思道：“对不起，我不是故意的，这果汁有点苦(┬＿┬)。”

尹净汉瞄了眼崔胜澈喝了一口喷出来的果汁，然后笑出声来。

“哈哈……哈……哈哈哈哈……”

尹净汉捂着肚子笑倒在沙发上。

崔胜澈上前无辜的戳戳尹净汉的脸颊，问道：“净汉尼，你笑什么。”

“笑你傻！”尹净汉率直道。

崔胜澈脸色一变，委屈了，“你又骂我。”

尹净汉起身停住笑意，摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，“乖，我那是在夸奖你。”

崔胜澈突然有种要抽一顿尹净汉屁股的打算。

尹净汉拿起那杯被崔胜澈喝了一口的绿色果汁，摇摇头叹道：“你个傻子。”

崔胜澈眼带可怜兮兮的望着尹净汉。

尹净汉点点头，温柔的摸摸，才道：“这是苦瓜汁，茶几上那么多都是正常的能喝的水果汁，你说你这倒霉人怎么就这么正好的拿了里面最不好喝最苦的一杯呢。”

崔胜澈平时根本就不懂这些什么汁什么汁到底是用哪种水果做的，也就随便拿了杯，谁知道今天竟然混合了杯苦瓜汁进去。

崔胜澈眼神一转，突然看到躲在柱子后面的管家正朝他竖起大拇指朝上，然后走了。

崔胜澈嘴角一抽，这才知道为何有杯苦瓜汁了。

忠心的管家表示为了能让公爵大人和夫人之间快速的增加彼此的感情，放了杯苦瓜汁在一堆的果汁杯里面，表示猜想夫人懂这些所以绝对不会去拿那杯苦瓜汁，只有对厨房一无所知的崔胜澈才会傻的去拿，拿了去喝，喝了去喷。

崔胜澈心里苦涩，管家你特么的心也太狠了，简直就是百分之99的苦瓜浓度，纯苦瓜汁了，苦死人不偿命了。

尹净汉拍拍崔胜澈，认真道：“把整杯都喝下去吧，不能浪费，喝了健康，身体更强壮。”

崔胜澈苦笑，“太苦了。”谁懂得他现在心里正在流着苦瓜累。

看着尹净汉那满脸的认真又严肃，说着为他好的话，但是崔胜澈知道，尹净汉估计是要整他，对方心里肯定在偷笑。

崔胜澈想起小时候也没少被尹净汉整过，每次被整了后，都会来安慰他。

尹净汉摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，一副长辈的模样，“胜澈不乖啊，来人管家把他拖出去重打十五大板子。”

管家早就跑到哪里去了，大厅里随尹净汉和崔胜澈怎么闹。

“你舍得？”崔胜澈委屈的拉拉尹净汉的衣袖。

尹净汉望望对方的脸，沉默了会，道：“就半杯。”

半杯都能苦死人了，崔胜澈心里泪流的更多。

“喝了苦瓜汁，身体棒棒又健康，尤其是那方面，嗯…那方面会更强。”尹净汉说的一脸都不害臊。

崔胜澈盯着尹净汉，拿起苦瓜汁一杯喝了下去。

尹净汉看呆了，尼玛连喝苦瓜汁都能这么帅，这世界无法无天了。

崔胜澈眼里闪过一抹狡猾，喝完了杯里的苦瓜汁后，放下杯子，一手扣住尹净汉的后脑，一手揉过对方的腰拉进自己，然后凑到尹净汉的面前，贴上对方的唇瓣。

四片唇瓣相贴，一阵柔软和纯热，崔胜澈温柔的亲吻着，试探性的探出舌尖扫了下对方的唇瓣，慢慢的往两唇之间的缝里装，渐渐的探到对方的嘴里。

尹净汉一下子被激醒，被对方紧紧的抱在怀里，双手被压在对方的胸膛，全身动弹不得，只能接受着对方的允吻。

崔胜澈感觉到尹净汉有些防抗，便揉的更紧，唇舌从刚开始的温柔到霸道又到强势着霸占尹净汉嘴里的一切都不放过，最后勾上对方的小舌一阵吸允轻咬再疼爱。

尹净汉开不了口，心里咆哮：呀啊，你满嘴的都是苦瓜味竟然来吻我，我要抽死你个崔胜澈，苦死了，这算什么亲吻，我的初吻竟然就在这一片苦瓜味中度过，妈蛋，太苦逼了。

崔胜澈对着尹净汉缠绵了一会又一会，这才放开对方。

此时的尹净汉已经被吻的全身无力，脸色潮红的趴在崔胜澈身上，嘴上有气无力的说着，“混蛋，都是苦瓜味，等我恢复体力肯定用鱼尾抽死你。”

崔胜澈得了豆腐，心情那叫一个喜悦，揉着尹净汉，温柔道：“好啊，我等你用鱼尾抽我，到时你抽的用力点才能解心头之恨。”

尹净汉白了崔胜澈一眼，“神经病。”

崔胜澈心情好的摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，眼里带着迷恋和不舍的盯着尹净汉被吻得有些微肿和通红的唇，伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的唇瓣，喉咙上下滚动了下，吞了口口水，现在再吻上去会不会立马被抽出去？

崔胜澈正在思考这个严重的问题，然后肚子突然一痛，原来是尹净汉用手掌抽了他一下。

“净汉尼……”崔胜澈小心翼翼的叫了声。

“哼。”尹净汉理都不理，起身，上楼。  
崔胜澈跟在后面，可怜的很，“净汉尼，你又不理我，净汉尼，你又开始坏了，净汉尼，我肚子痛，净汉尼，肚子一大片都青了……”

然后，崔胜澈看到尹净汉在前面停下脚步，崔胜澈跟着停了下来。

尹净汉摇头暗骂自己太心软啊太心软，转身往回走来到崔胜澈面前，口气还是有些不好道：“我看看。”

然后崔胜澈乖乖的把衣摆往上拉，再往上拉，再再往上拉，结果又被尹净汉抽了。

崔胜澈委屈了。

尹净汉嘴角一抽，“你是想把衣服往上拉到脱下来是吗，给我看你的肚子，不是要你给我秀你的肌肉块！”

崔胜澈不敢再造次，乖乖拉了点衣服上去，乖乖的只露出肚子出来给尹净汉看。

尹净汉看了遍，手力轻轻的碰了上，崔胜澈“嘶”了声，委屈叫道：“疼。”

尹净汉看了崔胜澈一眼，嘴上说着对方“活该。”，叫崔胜澈站这等着，他下去找管家问问药箱在哪，这位公爵大人根本就不会去理也不会去管自己家里的东西到底都是放在哪，所以管家就管理着一切的重大任务。


	14. Chapter 14

☆、第十三章

尹净汉提着药箱上楼，拉着崔胜澈的胳膊往卧室里走。

坐在床边，尹净汉开启药箱，拿出药和棉花。

把药倒在棉花上涂到崔胜澈肚子上的一块青色肉上。

崔胜澈乖乖的任尹净汉用那白嫩温柔的手又很温柔的按摩着他那青了一块的肉上，顿时心里幸福感往上升，脸上傻笑的让尹净汉想一巴掌抽上去。

揉了会，尹净汉收回手去浴室清洗。

崔胜澈在床上坐了会，起身去浴室便看到尹净汉还在洗手，他咳了声表示自己的存在，然后上前站定在尹净汉身后。

尹净汉从镜子里看了眼身后的人，低头继续洗手，说了声，“做什么。”

崔胜澈吃盯着尹净汉的手，缓缓道：“你嫌我脏。”

尹净汉抬头疑惑的看了眼镜子里的人影，皱眉，“我什么时候嫌你脏了。”他最讨厌就是无的被说有。

崔胜澈一听尹净汉语气不好，便委屈的望着尹净汉，道：“不然你为什么一直在洗手，我看你的皮都要被戳掉了。”

尹净汉关了水龙头，淡定擦手，“我不喜欢药味黏在手上。”

崔胜澈这才明白过来，不是嫌他脏，而是嫌手上有药味拼命的洗掉。

崔胜澈心里顿时像开了花般，尹净汉讨厌药味黏在手上却还是帮他抹了药，说明尹净汉心里是有他的。

尹净汉不解的看着崔胜澈笑出花的脸，懒的理，走出浴室看了眼墙上的钟，折腾了多时，现下已是晚饭的时间了。

两人下楼用完晚饭后，尹净汉终于受不了一直都会闻到淡淡的苦瓜味的滋味，上楼要去洗澡。

崔胜澈就跟在身后，眼神就跟放了光似得紧紧的盯着尹净汉的背后。

尹净汉被盯得鸡皮疙瘩四起，瞪了身后人一眼，警告道：“你敢乱做出什么，我绝对抽死你。”

崔胜澈两手举过头，一副投降的样子，“我绝对不敢造次。”

尹净汉上下怀疑的看了会，“嗯”了声进入卧室。

来到浴室里，一看到水，尹净汉就受不了了，三两下脱掉身上衣物便跳进水里，下半身在碰到水时便变回鱼尾。

“呼……”尹净汉舒服的叹了口气，人鱼果然是再适合水不过了。

崔胜澈默默的脱掉自己衣物，再默默的入水，然后默默的靠近尹净汉，结果屁股直接接住对方抽过来的鱼尾。

崔胜澈捂着屁股，一副小媳妇的委屈样，“净汉尼，你又打我。”

“打的就是你。”尹净汉瞟了崔胜澈一眼，往旁边游，以防这色鬼又要色/欲。

崔胜澈见尹净汉如此防备的模样，眼里一疼，脸上难过，“你不是答应过我今天要一整天都让我抱着吗，净汉尼竟然学会了出尔反尔。”

我去……他是忘记了有这一茬好不好！

尹净汉戒备的盯着崔胜澈，应道：“好，上去就给你抱。”他觉得现下这种赤/裸的情况是绝不能抱在一起，万一他的清白被崔胜澈吃了，往后又要分开逃离可怎么好。

只是，崔胜澈是谁，全身功能升级超过了世上百分之99的人，一个小小的人鱼王子哪能逃过他的手掌。

就在尹净汉要上去时，崔胜澈一速游来到尹净汉的身后就抱起对方压在浴池边，调笑道：“到哪去？”

尹净汉嘴角一抽，“到你怀里去了。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，“乖。”

尼玛，这副模样……这幅模样完全就是他尹净汉每次用来对崔胜澈做的有木有，对方竟然现学了！

崔胜澈压住尹净汉的身体，笑道：“做什么？”

“该是我问你要做什么！”尹净汉瞪着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈无辜的笑了笑，摸上尹净汉的脸颊揉揉，给了评价：“净汉尼，你的皮肤真好，软软又柔还带弹性。”

“你信不信我立马抽死你。”

“信啊，净汉尼对我一向是要多狠有多狠。”崔胜澈说的漫不经心。”

尹净汉受不住了，全身反抗却被对方两三下就给重新压制住，顿时悲催了，这弱机的身材和对方强机的身材就是不一样，没三两下就完败，妈蛋！

安静了会，崔胜澈突然问道：“你好像不乐意与我为婚。”

尹净汉喵了几眼对方在水中的人腿：“为何你有腿。”

崔胜澈：“应为我是人。”

尹净汉：“……”

尹净汉笑道：“问题就在这，应为你是人，而我是鱼，鱼呢就该和鱼结婚，然后人是和人结婚，咱们这算人兽了吧？”

崔胜澈也笑，“就应为这个？”

尹净汉突然觉得对方眼里很危险，虽然带笑但是此时却看不出一丝笑意出来。

尹净汉全身一抖，突然想到那句“不作死就不会死，一作死就肯定死。”那他现在是要准备去shi了？

“嗯……我不知道…你可以冷静下来，咱们好好谈谈，暴力是错误的，家庭暴力更是错误，你是公爵千万别犯了这种低级能错误……”尹净汉小心的说着，双手抵上对方的胸膛，这特么的现在在他面前的这个人，整个人都显出了危险属性有木有！

“说完了？”崔胜澈还是平时用着温柔的嗓音说着。

但是听在尹净汉耳力却为何显得如此的危险，好似越是美丽的东西就越危险，所以此时的崔胜澈越是温柔就代表着危险性越大。

尹净汉点点头，他说完了，他想那个委屈的崔胜澈，那个听他话的崔胜澈，那个被他抽的崔胜澈，那个被他欺负喝苦瓜的崔胜澈，那个可怜又可爱的崔胜澈……

崔胜澈轻柔的抚着尹净汉的脸，来到耳朵摸上对方的耳朵轻捏了捏，却吓得尹净汉全身一僵。

这是做啥，要从耳朵先开始吗，传说不是揍脸就是扇耳光，现在是要先把他耳朵掰下来然后用来扇他脸吗？！

这特么的什么乱七八糟的东西，尹净汉心里一阵对自己想出来的无语。

“崔胜澈……”尹净汉小心的叫了声，这特么的混蛋到底是要做什么，不来个干脆点，却要这样折磨他。

“嗯？”

这该死的单音真特么的好听，尹净汉甩甩头，现在不是想这个的时候，抬头看着崔胜澈，想了会，说道：“我没有不乐意与你结婚，再说了我们的婚礼还有一半没完成呢对吧，你看我们这每天都是同床共枕的，你哪里看出我不愿意了？”

崔胜澈笑着上下看着尹净汉，不答。

尹净汉投降，“好吧，刚开始是有点不乐意，太震惊了有木有，最后接受了淡定了，这几天的相处下来，我觉得感觉真心还不错。”

尹净汉大概的猜想着，应该是崔胜澈单方面的喜欢人鱼王子，不然人鱼王子怎么会灵魂没掉了呢，而他却穿越到了人鱼王子的身体里冒充着。所以肯定是崔胜澈的单方面喜欢，然后人鱼王子拼命的逃婚逃婚再逃婚，最后死了。

而他尹净汉却苦逼的第一天穿越过来就要准备嫁人的信息。

崔胜澈突然愉悦的笑出声，尹净汉感觉到对方的危险感瞬间减少了一大半，心里舒了口气，这类人太危险了，以后绝对小心行事。

在水里泡了会，尹净汉突然想到今天爬树到他们卧室的斯文败类崔韩率王子，便好奇问道：“胜澈，你和崔韩率王子是什么关系。”

崔胜澈眼神闪了闪，委屈，“净汉尼，你要移情别恋。”

尹净汉顿时嘴角一抽，“我问你跟他是什么关系，你说我移情别恋做什么。”

崔胜澈紧紧抱住尹净汉，可怜道：“你向我打听别的男人，你就是要移情别恋。”

“好吧好吧，我不问了。”尹净汉无奈。

崔胜澈盯着尹净汉看了好一会，好似要验证尹净汉到底有没有撒谎。

尹净汉怒了，吼道：“你那什么眼神，怀疑我？！作死！”

崔胜澈委屈道：“没有。”

尹净汉语气消了大半，摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋。

顿了会，崔胜澈才开口说道：“其实，我和崔韩率是堂兄弟的关系，他是我父亲的弟弟的孩子，如此而已。”

“哦。”尹净汉点头，“但是你们长得一点都不像。”

崔胜澈笑笑，“我们何止不像，还很不合。”

尹净汉好奇的眨眨眼，抬头望着崔胜澈，问道：“为何？”

崔胜澈没回话，只是笑着揉揉对方的脑袋。

尹净汉觉得无趣，便不再开口。

浴室安静了会，不久，尹净汉便爆出怒吼声。

“崔胜澈你个禽/兽这样都能硬！”

崔胜澈紧紧抱住李俊鱼，低沉哑声道：“净汉尼别动，再动就吃了你。”

尹净汉不敢动了。

在浴室里又折腾了好一会，两人才出来。

崔胜澈在身后可怜巴巴道：“净汉尼，我错了。”

“滚粗！”

“净汉尼，是我不好。”

“滚蛋！”

“净汉尼，我不该对你硬起来。”

“滚！”他怎么觉得崔胜澈这句话怎么这么哪里不对劲呢？

崔胜澈也觉得不对劲，改了下，“净汉尼，我不该在那时候对你硬起来。”

“无耻！”尹净汉扶额。

天底下竟有这么无耻又下流的人，能这么正经又无辜还可怜又委屈的说出这种话来，尹净汉心里一阵潮浪在飘。


	15. Chapter 15

☆、第十四章

好不容易来到床上睡觉，崔胜澈又不乖了，又开始造次了。

“崔胜澈。”

“在，净汉尼。”

“你还想不想睡床了。”

崔胜澈不解，问道：“净汉尼说的是什么意思。”

“再不乖，小心把你打入沙发去睡。”尹净汉低低道，他困。

崔胜澈乖了，不造次了，躺在背对着他的尹净汉身后，然后双手轻轻碰上对方的腰就不敢再动了。

尹净汉见对方乖了，才沉沉的睡过去。

崔胜澈见尹净汉睡着了，开始造次。

先是将尹净汉转身面向自己后，崔胜澈无声的笑着抬起尹净汉一边手臂放到自己的腰上，再抬起对方的另一边手臂抵在自己胸前，然后自己再整个人紧紧揉着对方在怀，崔胜澈终于满意的闭上眼睡过去。  
第二日。

尹净汉睁开眼，然后又震惊了，自己竟然又滚进崔胜澈怀里了！

看着面前强壮的胸膛，尹净汉不满的戳了戳，低声道：“练得这么好看做什么，招蜂引蝶！”

“净汉尼喜欢我的胸肌吗？”崔胜澈低头笑问，气息全喷在尹净汉脑袋上。

尹净汉一大早上来了第一个嘴角一抽，问的这么直接做什么！

“喜欢，当然喜欢，你能切下来送给我吗？”尹净汉抬头，问的很是纯洁。

崔胜澈愣了下，笑出声来，摸摸对方的脑袋以示安慰。

尹净汉觉得自己被嘲笑了，自己的弱机身材被对方强机身材嘲笑了，小瞧了，去你的。

两人整理一番自己，下楼吃饭。

经过这几天的观察，管家已经清楚的知道了尹净汉的口味，早上的饭便不用再像第一次那般煮了一大堆，剩的当作午饭不用再煮。

饭后消食，如往常一样，崔胜澈牵着尹净汉的手在后花园转转走走，顺便闻香味和欣赏花。

崔胜澈看了眼时间差不多了，便拉着尹净汉，道：“净汉尼，我们出门吧。”

尹净汉疑惑，“去哪？”

崔胜澈盯着尹净汉看了半响，把尹净汉看的以为对方又要变成危险人物时，崔胜澈才道：“净汉尼，你太过分了，竟然忘了我们今天要去试西装！”一副控诉的嗓子，带了点受委屈。

好吧，尹净汉认错，记性不好是个事儿。

两人坐上高贵的车子后，司机在前面开车，中间和上次一样放了快板下面。

尹净汉无聊的望着窗外，对他来说西装能穿上就好了，干嘛还要去试，多浪费时间和睡眠！

尹净汉心里一顿，好像忘了点什么东西来着了，浪费时间和睡眠，好像还有句浪费时间和金钱，金钱…金钱……妈蛋，他竟然把以后要逃出去时最需要的金钱竟然没有准备，但是，金钱又要怎么赚，像海下的两位大哥借，会引起怀疑的啊，这件事只好先压在心里放一边，尹净汉表示他没有那么多脑细胞思考。

崔胜澈欣赏了尹净汉脸上一番精彩的翻脸，一会纠结，一会皱眉，一会伤心，真是让人想要探索一下对方心里到底在想些什么。

崔胜澈笑笑，凑近尹净汉，低声道：“净汉尼在想什么？”

尹净汉心里正心虚着以后要怎么逃走就被旁边的人吓了一跳。

崔胜澈见尹净汉反应这么多，心里估计是有鬼，但是没坚持问出来，却是道：“净汉尼有没有想过要穿什么样式的西装？”

尹净汉歪着脑袋，思考着。

崔胜澈在一边耐心等待。

然后，尹净汉道：“没想过。”

崔胜澈嘴角一抽，“那你刚才在思考什么。”

“思考之前有没有想过穿什么样式的西装啊，这不是你问我的吗？”

“嗯。”崔胜澈应了声，他以为尹净汉歪着脑袋是在思考要穿什么样式。

崔胜澈又凑近尹净汉几厘米，尹净汉直接伸出手挡住，戒备的瞪着崔胜澈，“你干嘛。”

中间隔了个板，前面的司机完全就不知道也听不到后面的两位到底在干什么，尹净汉有危机感，要是崔胜澈在车上把他给办了该怎么破？！

不是尹净汉想被对方破处，更不是他胡思乱想，而是崔胜澈这人真的是色性超强，才几天就对他吃了几次豆腐，太苦逼了。

崔胜澈反而后退了几步，笑道：“净汉尼，你的样子就像是受惊的小鹿，让人忍不住一口吃进嘴里霸占着不让别人对你动手。”

尹净汉全身一抖，太吓人了，他的心脏承受不住啊！

终于，司机开到了地点，车门被司机从外面打开，尹净汉一秒钟都待不住的速度下车，站在离车子有十步远的地方。

尹净汉现在很是为自己的清白担忧，他没想到活了二十三年了，竟然要为自己的菊花担心，这实在是太让人受打击的事实了。

崔胜澈笑着下车，望向尹净汉的方向，起步优雅的走过去。

旁边路过的路人一看是公爵就要尖叫起来，后来又看到尹净汉，不得了了。

“啊！这不是公爵大人和人鱼王子吗，我这真是太有幸了，竟然见到您们两位，您们的婚礼我本来是要去看的，但是后来应为一些事给耽误了，结果到的时候竟然结束了！不过，还好还好，还有另一半的婚礼在克拉岛教堂举行，我倒时一定会到场，不会再错过！”路人说的一脸激动。

尹净汉嘴角一抽，尽量挤出笑脸，崔胜澈应付完带着尹净汉进入西装店。

尹净汉问道：“婚礼是什么人都能来参加的吗？不用发帖子吗？”

崔胜澈笑着解释，“不用，只要谁想来参加就能来，地方够大，能装下全部人。”

尹净汉半信半疑的看了崔胜澈一眼，崔胜澈没再说什么，自然的牵着尹净汉来到服务台前。

服务台前的小姐一眼就看出两人的身份，职业笑，却带了份小小的激动，“公爵大人，人鱼王子，我们已经为您们准备适合您们的几套西装。”

服务台前的小姐做了“请”的姿势，紧跟着来了另一位女人，领着尹净汉和崔胜澈。

女人在前面自我介绍，道：“您们直接叫我小萝卜就好，等会试装要是哪里不合适或者有问题、有意见的话，请提出来。”

“好，谢谢。”尹净汉对女人一向是绅士礼貌外加客气。

崔胜澈瞟了尹净汉一眼，没说话。

小萝卜带着尹净汉和崔胜澈进入一间豪华的更衣室，叫服务小姐拿出她选上的几套西装，各式各样，不豪华、不土豪、显得优雅得体、不复杂。

所有人都出去了，把这间豪华的更衣室留给两人。

尹净汉马上就盯住一套纯白色西装，崔胜澈笑着拿过来给尹净汉，“换上我看看。”

尹净汉接过，听完后脸色一阵红一阵青，等着崔胜澈那双带着色光的眸子，狠狠道：“你转过身去！”

“好。”崔胜澈很痛快的答应，转身背对着尹净汉。

尹净汉看了眼崔胜澈的背，这才脱下身上的衣物。

只是尹净汉不知道的是，崔胜澈的面前有一副大镜子，完全照到了尹净汉的身子，两条白白嫩嫩的手臂一颗一颗解下纽扣，拉开衬衫脱下来，露出里面的白色男士背心，尹净汉两手捏住衣角然后往上经过脑袋脱了下来，露出里面大片大片雪白的肌肤和胸前的两点。

崔胜澈猛地吸了口气，喷出来的气息全是热的。

尹净汉疑惑的看过去，结果他发现了镜子，镜子里的他正上半身裸/露着，而特么的崔胜澈正用着一双猛兽的眼睛紧紧的盯着镜子里的自己，太吓人了！

尹净汉一脚揣上崔胜澈的屁股，“尼玛的崔胜澈，你个色鬼！”

崔胜澈捂住屁股，转身委屈的看着尹净汉，可怜道：“净汉尼，你不让我吃也不让我看，难道我连偷看的权利都没有了吗。”

“……”虽然尹净汉觉得对方说的是那么有点道理，但是你能再无耻的委屈点吗？！

两人简直就是在更衣室里折腾了好一会才选好结婚时穿的西装。

尹净汉最初选得一套纯白西装配深蓝色领带，而崔胜澈却是纯黑的西装也是配深蓝色同款领带。

两人提议有些地方修改一下，预定完了西装后，店长表示明天就能来取，效率极高，该给一百个赞。

小萝卜一进入刚才尹净汉和崔胜澈的豪华更衣室，瞬间觉得这一对绝对是绝品夫夫，竟然能把更衣间闹的惨不忍睹，镜子中间破裂了一条线，椅子被扔到墙边，桌子倒下，几套西装倒是给好好的放在原地。

尹净汉和崔胜澈淡定的出了西装店后坐上车子，崔胜澈命令司机开车。

中间的板子又被放了下来。

尹净汉望着窗外，懒得理崔胜澈。

崔胜澈就不要脸的又是委屈又是可怜又是撒娇。

尹净汉突然很想问，你特么的下限没了吗，节操也掉了吗？！

崔胜澈不要脸的贴上尹净汉的背，可怜巴巴道：“净汉尼，你不理我，我伤心。”

一秒、两秒、三秒……

尹净汉转身摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，“乖，我理你，不伤心。”

崔胜澈顿时得寸进尺的将脑袋靠在对方肩膀，尹净汉也随他去了，没办法，他总是太心软嘛。


	16. Chapter 16

☆、第十五章

  
两人回到家时，进入大厅。

尹净汉突觉眼前一暗，抬头时便看到面前站定了四个人，三男一女。

尹净汉眨眨眼，为何他觉得这四个人这么眼熟，在哪里见过……

四人站定身子恭敬，嗓音响亮，道：“恭迎公爵大人与夫人回来。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈低沉的应了声，很有霸气侧漏感。

尹净汉不解的望向崔胜澈，崔胜澈笑着摸摸他脑袋，“先坐，我慢慢跟你说。”

六个人坐了下来，只有唯一的女人先开了口，“公爵大人，我们穿过时空到二十一世纪的时候发现了敌人部下的踪迹。”说完，瞄了尹净汉一眼。

尹净汉被那一眼瞄的莫名其妙，这该不会是怀疑他是敌人派来的卧底的节奏吧？

另一位带着眼镜的男人，推推眼镜，道：“幸亏没发生什么事。”最后瞄了尹净汉一眼。

尹净汉坐在崔胜澈身边，再次莫名其妙，特么的你们都是什么眼神！

头发有些微乱男人，道：“是我们办事不利，不过还好没出事。”瞄了尹净汉一眼。

尹净汉心里一沉，难道是发现他是穿越过来的人类？发现现在的人鱼王子是个假灵魂？所以要杀人灭口了？！二十一世纪，二十一世纪不就是他生活的那个世界吗，果然这四个人在哪里见过。

最后一直都没开口的男人，他先是瞄了眼尹净汉，才道：“那些小喽喽已经全部斩除掉了。”

崔胜澈听完，这才点了下头。

尹净汉心里一抖，尼玛这斩除掉是几个意思。

崔胜澈好似感觉到尹净汉心里的想法，拍拍对方的背以示安慰。

尹净汉很想吼出心声，尼玛这是什么情况你们倒是说清楚啊，他心脏承受不起啊次奥！

崔胜澈好似读出了尹净汉的心声，低头温柔的在尹净汉的额头亲了口，才面向对面的四个人，沉声道：“做好一切准备，随时迎接对方的突袭，尤其是在我和净汉的婚礼上。”

“是。”四人应声道。

尹净汉很想骂人，什么敌人、突袭、跟他们的婚礼有何关联吗。

尹净汉脑海里突然闪过崔韩率的脸，那张无时无刻都在假笑的脸和突然爬树来到他卧室，不过崔韩率是崔胜澈的堂弟，那是血缘关系，怎么可能会变成敌人。

于是，尹净汉否认了自己的猜想。

沉默了会，大厅一片安静下来，四人决定告辞去做准备。

尹净汉望着他们离开的背影，脑子一闪，难怪觉得眼熟，那四个人不就是他上班的那家公司职业比他高的员工吗？！

尼玛他们怎么会在这里，这一切都错乱了好么，尹净汉觉得自己要疯了，哪里不对劲，或许是从他进入那家公司就开始不对劲，好像一切的不幸都在那家公司开始了的……

望着尹净汉要抓狂的脸色，崔胜澈揉住对方的腰，将下巴抵在对方的肩膀，柔声道：“刚才那四个人是我的得力部下。”

尹净汉瞪着前方，等待对方下一步的解说。

结果对方却不再开口，只是道：“净汉不用担心，我们的婚礼一定会完美的办完，然后就是……”崔胜澈停住。

尹净汉成功被转移了话题，好奇心被提起，问道：“然后就是什么？”

崔胜澈凑近尹净汉的耳朵，吹了口热气，才低沉带着性感又磁性的嗓音，道：“我们的洞房花烛之夜。”

尹净汉一掌抽到崔胜澈脑袋上，怒吼：“你的色性什么时候有空就去改一改！”

崔胜澈委屈的摸摸自己的脑袋，“我说的是实话啊，难道净汉尼你嫌弃我的能力？”

尹净汉扶额，这都扯到哪里去了。

崔胜澈一把抓住尹净汉的手放到自己那里，很是认真又严肃道：“净汉尼，看看我对你的真诚实意，摸摸他有多大，不要怀疑我的能力和体力，我一定会疼到你满足的。”

尹净汉被崔胜澈抓住的那只手，整条手臂都抖了起来，一双眼眸瞪大的望着崔胜澈的脸。

崔胜澈抿了抿嘴，问道：“感觉到了吗。”

尹净汉猛地抽回手，一巴掌抽到崔胜澈脸上，“感觉你个头！”气冲冲的走了。

崔胜澈在后面追着，“净汉尼等我，为什么这么生气，你不是怀疑我的能力吗，我都给你摸了，你为什么生气，净汉尼，净汉尼……”

管家看着前面气冲冲的夫人和后面紧追不舍的公爵大人，顿时一阵无语摇头，无奈道：“公爵大人，夫人是脸皮薄的人，你干嘛这么直接呢，还这么大声的唠唠，估计夫人真的会用鱼尾抽死你。”

尹净汉来到泳池，在跟在后面的崔胜澈面前脱掉身上的衣物，然后完美的姿势跳跃进水里，浮起身伸出手指头对着崔胜澈勾了勾。

崔胜澈一兴奋，以为尹净汉是要在水里和他做了，兴奋的脱掉全身衣物连内裤都脱了跳进水里往尹净汉的方向游，在手要碰上尹净汉时，崔胜澈突觉自己的身体飞了起来，然后落出泳池摔倒在地上，姿势照实难看的哀叫着。

尹净汉收起自己的鱼尾放进水中游，游了一会，不放心的看了眼已经换了个性感又好看的姿势，赤果果的露出双腿之间的那东西往尹净汉的方向可怜的晃了晃，在地上继续哀叫的人，尹净汉决定继续无视掉继续游，结果那哀叫声就像不会停了似得非要叫死人。

尹净汉游了过去，叫道：“崔胜澈，杀猪都没你这么喊，你喊的是哪种动物啊，要死了。”

崔胜澈停住哀叫，委委屈屈道：“净汉尼，疼。”

尹净汉愤愤道：“疼死你算了！”顿了下，喊道：“管家！”

管家本来就在不远处看着，这下被叫到自己名字，不到三秒立马出现在泳池边。

尹净汉愣了下，这管家好身手啊，三秒不到就出现。

“管家，帮我拿颗紫色的药丸，谢谢。”尹净汉上半身趴在岸上，下半身在水里晃来晃去，说的很是礼貌有礼。

管家本来就喜欢这位夫人，给公爵大人带来了很多情绪感情有趣每天都有笑声，现下更有好感，进去拿药去了。

崔胜澈躺在地上又一个人的哀叫叫声，表示自己的存在。

尹净汉直接白了崔胜澈一眼，装吧装吧，知道他会心软就继续叫吧，看不叫破你的喉咙。

不一会，管家就回来了，手里拿着紫色的药丸，应为他嫁入公爵府，所以家里买了一堆的到处都会放着五十颗不同颜色的药丸供尹净汉食用。

尹净汉跳出水中，结果药丸吃下，下半身便变成双腿，雪白又白嫩的肌肤，瞬间是全身赤果果的暴露在空气中。

本来还在哀叫疼的崔胜澈瞬间化身成猛兽，猛地抱住赤/裸的人儿遮挡住怀里人的肌肤，吼道：“管家给我遮住的眼睛，拿块布来！”

管家被吓了一跳，快速的进屋拿了条白布给崔胜澈，直接盖在尹净汉身上，尹净汉全身被白布包怀的严严的，一丝肌肤都不漏出来，除了露出一个脑袋。

尹净汉瞪着崔胜澈，“你个神经病！”

崔胜澈表示他不神经，“净汉尼，乖，我抱你去卧室。”

接着，崔胜澈全身赤果果的，双腿之间的有个硬物直接顶着尹净汉的屁股走。

尹净汉一路上动弹不得，被气的眼睛都红了，脸色更是各种红的不得了。

“崔胜澈，你个混蛋！”

崔胜澈低头对着尹净汉的软红嘴唇亲了口，笑道：“是，我是混蛋。”

“色鬼！”

“嗯，我是。”

“装逼！”

“嗯？”崔胜澈唇上一顿，脚步却不停的往卧室走着，“装逼是什么？”

表示高贵的公爵大人不懂平民之间的装逼话语是什么意思。

“傻！”尹净汉直接骂崔胜澈傻。

崔胜澈直接笑笑，全部接收下来。

尹净汉咬牙，“崔胜澈，你再用下面的顶着我，我真的要抽死你！”

崔胜澈无辜，“我也没办法啊，他见到你就站起来。”

尹净汉用力抬头然后一口咬住崔胜澈的肩膀。

崔胜澈宠溺的任尹净汉咬到舒服为止才松口。

崔胜澈的肩膀顿时出现一排牙印，没有破皮也没有出血，崔胜澈知道，尹净汉心里是有他的而且还疼他，所以不会做伤害他的事，看吧连气成这样都心疼的没有把他咬出血来。

进入卧室，崔胜澈轻柔的将尹净汉放倒在床上，一下一下的慢慢的解开尹净汉身上的白布。

尹净汉顿时全身赤/裸的躺在床上，崔胜澈看的入迷。

下一秒，尹净汉突然起身扑到崔胜澈身上，两人双双倒入床上。

尹净汉坐在崔胜澈肚子上，双手掐着崔胜澈的脖子，但是崔胜澈的脸上无一痛楚，倒是很开心，便知道尹净汉根本就没有使力。

崔胜澈双手抓住尹净汉的两只手臂，调笑道：“净汉尼，这么热情啊。”

尹净汉这才想到自己全身是赤果果的，对方全身也是赤果果的，本来就还没退潮的脸色更是各种红的不像样。

尹净汉刚要从崔胜澈身上跳下便被崔胜澈扣住了双手，整个人摔到崔胜澈身上。 


	17. Chapter 17

☆、第十六章

尹净汉一双眸狠狠的瞪着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈愉悦的笑着，下身挺了挺，问道：“听话不？”

尹净汉不敢动，只能瞪着。

崔胜澈翻了个身把尹净汉压在身下，碰了碰对方的唇瓣，笑道：“我现在不会碰你，但是在结婚的那天晚上绝对会疼爱到你哭都不会停止。”

尹净汉控制不住的全身一抖，你特么的是鬼畜么啊？！

放开尹净汉，崔胜澈指着被鱼尾抽出泳池摔倒在地上时磕到的膝盖，上面一片通红，甚至破皮了，有些血。

尹净汉深吸了口气，骂了句：“活该。”便赤果果的下床拿药箱。

自从上次找管家要药箱的时候就留在卧室里了，没再拿出去。

拿来了药箱，尹净汉拿出棉花占着药抹上崔胜澈的膝盖。

“疼。”

尹净汉翻了个白眼，上前吹了几口气，把药抹完，说道：“你简直就像个小孩。”

崔胜澈抱住尹净汉的腰，撒娇道：“有你疼。”

尹净汉心一下子软飘飘的了。

把药箱收起来，尹净汉去浴室清洗了下手擦干出来。

崔胜澈正坐在床边等尹净汉一起下楼吃饭。

两人来到楼下用了午饭后，崔胜澈叫下人搬了张大躺椅到后花园，还要太阳伞。

尹净汉一看这架势，估计就是要拉着他去后花园便闻着花香边躺着小睡会，默默的摸摸自己鼓起一点的肚皮，想到他在二十一世纪的时候拼命的上学成了学霸，之后终于进入公司上班，而现在的他简直就是像被养在家里的金丝雀，吃了睡、睡了吃、吃了玩、玩了睡，没有上班没有工作，完全就是成了妇人的这一区域了有没有！

玛呀，尹净汉突然想起崔胜澈刚才在卧室压着他在床上的那番话：“我现在不会碰你，但是在结婚的那天晚上绝对会疼爱到你哭都不会停止。”顿时心冷，但是下一刻又燃起火焰来，他绝对要在结婚的前一天逃走，现下只有金钱路是个问题，不可能在这短短的几天内就能拿到一大笔钱，也不可能突然跟崔胜澈说要出去工作肯定会被怀疑，所以只好找到崔胜澈的钱包，拐走他全部的现金，反正对方是公爵嘛，钱多。

尹净汉心里这么打算着，但是他除了记住了那条去西装店的路线之后就不知道哪条路是通过离开这个大城镇。

崔胜澈不知道尹净汉心里想着什么打算，只是牵着对方的手来到后花园，双双倒入躺椅上，旁边插着太阳伞挡住了上面太刺眼的阳光。

崔胜澈牵着尹净汉的手放到嘴边亲了下，问道：“睡一觉？”

尹净汉点点头，这种天气很难不让人想入睡。

于是两人躺在躺椅上睡了一小觉起来用晚饭。

晚饭后，崔胜澈拉着尹净汉到卧室，关上门，神秘的拿出一个盒子。

尹净汉问道：“给我的？”

崔胜澈点头，“给你的礼物。”

尹净汉接过盒子，边拆开边迫不及待的问道：“是什么是什么。”

崔胜澈笑而不答。

尹净汉拆开外表包装的纸，从里面拿出一架形状有手差不多大的手机，看了眼说明书上写着苹果第四百五十一代。

“……”

崔胜澈满脸的期待，“喜欢吗？”

“第四百五十一代？”尹净汉震惊道。

崔胜澈点点头，继续问：“喜欢吗？”

尹净汉愣愣的点头。

崔胜澈上前一把抱住人儿，双双倒入床上，第四百五十一代苹果手机落到床上。

崔胜澈亲了尹净汉嘴唇一口，笑道：“你要一直带着带在身上，知道吗？”

尹净汉点头。

崔胜澈又亲了口，起身，道：“还有一样礼物。”

尹净汉坐在床上看着崔胜澈去柜子里又拿出一样被包装过的礼盒。

“又是什么东西。”尹净汉两眼发光，他突然发现自己原来非常喜欢拆礼物。

崔胜澈放到尹净汉面，抬了抬下巴，“拆开。”

“切。”尹净汉乖乖的又拆开一样礼盒，拿出来结果是样名贵的手表，吓得他差点就扔到地上，他只小小的拼命没想到在一天里能得到两样如此贵重的礼物，实在是太有刺激他心脏了。

“喜欢吗？”崔胜澈又问。

尹净汉点头，他哪能不喜欢，人都是贪心的，他也一样，见到这么贵重的东西，首先第一眼就是发光，他突然看到逃跑的金钱有救了，就是把这两样其中的一样换成钱，一看就知道是贵重名牌的东西换下来肯定有很多钱，尹净汉眼睛发光。

崔胜澈笑笑，摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，“这么喜欢啊。”

“是啊是啊。”所以啊，你还有什么贵重的东西都通通的给我拿出来吧，给我给我，然后我拿去换钱！

“记得要一直带在身上。”崔胜澈认真道，眼里满是喜悦。应为在人鱼帝国里完全不用陆地上的手机和手表这类东西，所以崔胜澈才给尹净汉准备了。

尹净汉歪头，问道：“两样吗？”

“嗯。”崔胜澈点头，“两样都要一直带在身上不离身。”

尹净汉没回答，开始研究这手里的东西能换多少钱下来，只是不知道现在还有没有换档铺，明天一定要去问一下管家。

崔胜澈摸着尹净汉的脑袋，不知道对方心里在打什么主意，只是很高兴尹净汉这么欣喜的接受了他送的两样礼物。

其实手机和手表内都被他安排装上了追踪器，不管尹净汉到哪里，只要身上带着两样中的其中一样就能知道对方的位置，这也是以防万一敌人的突袭和……尹净汉失去了与他从小的记忆，怕是要逃走等等用来以防这些措施。

他们的婚礼绝对不允许失败。

睡觉的时候，他就会怀里还抱着崔胜澈送的手机和手表，一点都没有要放下的意思。

崔胜澈委屈了，戳戳尹净汉的后背，道：“净汉尼，你抱我吧，我比它们好抱。”

“乖，睡觉。”尹净汉连回头都没有，就背着崔胜澈回了句。乖乖，他手里的东西可都是钱啊，一定要好好保管才行。

又戳戳尹净汉的背，委屈道：“净汉尼，你在我和金钱之间选择了金钱。”

回答他的是睡着了的呼吸声。

崔胜澈无奈的笑了，轻声爬过去，小心的从尹净汉怀里拿出那两样东西放到床头柜，然后转过尹净汉的身子面向自己，抱在怀里睡觉。

尹净汉做了个梦，又梦到那两个长得像他和崔胜澈的小男孩，他看到高个的小男孩在矮个的小男孩睡着了后，翻过对方的身子面向自己，然后高个的小男孩把矮个的小男孩抱在怀里了后才睡觉。

尹净汉眼角一抽，他是看错了吗，没想到一直被矮个小男孩欺负的高个男孩竟然有如此的心机。

从夜晚的月亮到白天的太阳。

尹净汉慢慢的睁开眼想伸个懒腰，结果被什么东西给禁锢了身体动弹不得，腰上被压着什么很重。

崔胜澈眨了眨眼，看着面前的胸肌已经很淡定了，毕竟这几天都是这么起来的，他已经习惯了。突然想起昨晚做的梦，长得像翻版的崔胜澈和翻版的他，翻版崔胜澈竟然趁着翻版的尹净汉睡着时翻过对方的身子抱进怀里，实在是太无耻了！

尹净汉伸手扯住崔胜澈的两边脸颊，道：“起来，你给我起来。”

崔胜澈早就醒过来了，抓住尹净汉的手臂，讨饶，“净汉尼，很痛。”

“痛你妹！”尹净汉继续捏着崔胜澈的脸，脸色严肃问道：“你是不是每晚趁我睡着时将我翻过身抱进你怀里了？”

崔胜澈不动声色的眼神闪了闪，决定装到底，“净汉尼，你在说什么？”

“再装！”尹净汉用力一捏。

这次是真痛了。崔胜澈委屈道：“我没有，每晚都是你自己滚进我怀里。”

尹净汉见对方真的疼了才松开些力道，用着怀疑的眼光对着崔胜澈扫描。

崔胜澈更委屈了，控诉道：“净汉尼你竟然怀疑我，我们之间的信任难道没有了吗？”

尹净汉一顿，放开对方被他捏的红了的脸颊，拍拍对方的脑袋，“乖，起来洗漱换衣吃饭。”

崔胜澈知道，尹净汉又心软了，这招真的是不管何时用都有效。

两人收拾了一番下楼用饭。

管家一大早见两人的表情都不错，便说道：“公爵大人，夫人，西装店已经送来了您们婚礼时需要穿上的西装。”

崔胜澈点头，说道：“先放到卧室里，等会我和净汉去试一下。”

“是。”管家便离开了。

尹净汉戳着鱼吃，问道：“我们的婚礼会办成什么样？”

“不会过于太豪华或华丽，会简单但是完美一点。”崔胜澈道。

尹净汉点头，他只是随便问问，毕竟这个婚礼上的另一位主角会缺席了。

饭后，他们到卧室去换上有些地方更改后的西装，尹净汉穿上纯白西装配上深蓝色领带倒是真正好了，穿上显身材秀长腿，足足的一位优雅又贵气的白马王子，而崔胜澈穿上纯黑西装和深蓝领带，那就是位黑马了。

只是崔胜澈觉得自己那套还有些地方要改，所以崔胜澈在卧室里整顿了下打了电话到那家西装店，而尹净汉就趁这个时候出去找管家。

管家正在楼下的厨房里，尹净汉进去叫着，“管家。”

“哦。”管家转身，看见是尹净汉，便笑着迎上去，“找管家我做什么。” 


	18. Chapter 18

☆、第十七章

  
“管家，我想问下这个地方哪里有那种把贵的东西拿去换成钱的换档铺啊？”尹净汉一脸问的天真烂漫。

管家从来不会过问主人们为何会问这些，回答道：“有，就在你们预定西装的那家店的对面就是了。”

“哦。”尹净汉礼貌道谢，“谢谢管家。”

管家赶紧摆摆手，嘴巴笑的都合不拢了，“不用不用，夫人实在是太客气了。”

“应该的。”尹净汉笑道。

接着，大厅里传来一声大叫，“净汉尼！净汉尼你在哪？！”

尹净汉笑着的嘴巴一抽，有些奇怪。

管家擦擦额头的汗，“夫人，公爵大人在找您，您赶紧出去看看。”唉哟，这祖宗真是连一刻都不能不看到夫人。

尹净汉笑着走了出去，看到崔胜澈时，忍不住翻了翻白眼。

崔胜澈一看到尹净汉从厨房里走出来便一下子冲到尹净汉面前，直接把对方抱在肩膀上，然后当众打屁股。

“啪！”第一声，崔胜澈一巴掌落在了尹净汉屁股上。

尹净汉直接愣住了，这是什么情况，这特么的到底是什么情况？！他竟然被打屁股了有木有？！他从六岁起就没被父母打过屁股，长这么大了竟然被一个男人打屁股，这实在是太伤自尊心了，心伤了好吗！

第二声“啪！”打了下来，崔胜澈打的那叫毫不犹豫，力道听起来重，实测是有点点痛而已。

尹净汉蹦着腿，喊道：“你特么的再打一下，我一定把你打入冷宫！”

本来还要打第三下的崔胜澈停手了，愣了下，反应过来，“冷宫是什么？”总觉得不是什么好地方。

“你先把我放下来！”屁股虽然不是很疼，应为疼的都在心里，他心里的痛谁来洗清。

崔胜澈乖乖的把尹净汉放下来，委屈道：“是你先玩失踪的。”

尹净汉嘴角一抽，他只是离开了不到五分钟啊。

崔胜澈紧紧的抱住尹净汉，嗓音里带着悲痛懊悔各种悲伤情绪，“你不要再无声无息的离开我了，我受不起。”

尹净汉心里一疼，是一种熟悉的感觉，那种好似他自己曾今也有被这样对待过的感觉。

尹净汉安慰的拍拍崔胜澈的背，轻声道：“我会在你身边。”但不是永远，直到结婚的前一天为止。

崔胜澈轻咬了对方耳朵一口，“下次不许再这么突然失踪了。”

尹净汉无奈，“我只是下个楼，哪里算失踪了？”

“这就是失踪了！”

“好吧，你有理。”

崔胜澈笑笑的摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，道了声：“乖。”

尹净汉脸色一黑，敢情这样像是他一直在闹脾气活该被抽屁股。

午饭过后，崔胜澈牵着尹净汉刚要去逛花园，尹净汉却制止了崔胜澈的动作。

“净汉尼？”崔胜澈疑惑转身。

尹净汉摇摇头，“咱们今天出去逛吧，一直待在家里会闷死的，你看我都要发霉了。”说着，就在崔胜澈面前转了一圈。

哪里有发霉的迹象？崔胜澈只好笑着点头，“管家准备司机，我和净汉今天出去逛一圈。”

坐上车子后，和管家到了别，车子开出房子，往大路上开。

尹净汉皱眉思考了会，问道：“可以往上次去西装店的那条路开吗？”

崔胜澈疑惑，“净汉尼要做什么吗？”

“没有没有。”尹净汉赶紧摆手，“我就是觉得那条路挺好看的，想再看看。”

接着，司机便开往那条通往西装店的路。

尹净汉认真仔细的盯着窗外，重新把这条路记录一遍在脑海里。

司机把车开在西装店门前停下。

尹净汉望向另一边窗子，也就是西装店的对面，果真有一家换档铺，而且还很大。

“净汉尼在看什么呢？”崔胜澈突然凑到尹净汉面前，一脸的笑意。

尹净汉看不出崔胜澈此时的笑意代表着什么意思，他只知道好像而往常的不同。

崔胜澈先是拉着尹净汉下车进入西装店，直接来到一间豪华更衣室，里面站着一位背对着他们的女人。

那女人听到脚步声便转身回头，是小萝卜。

“欢迎公爵大人与夫人的再度光临，我们已经把公爵大人需要修改的地方全部改掉，请您换上。”

原来崔胜澈在卧室里换上时觉得还有些地方不好时就打了个电话提出要改的地方，顺便叫司机把西装送过去改，刚才在车上时便收到了西装店老板发来的信息，说是西装已经改完了，就差他换上之后还看看要不要哪里再改。

豪华的更衣室里只有崔胜澈和尹净汉两人。

尹净汉表示很无聊的坐在一旁的椅子上望着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈对着尹净汉展现迷人一笑，看的尹净汉一愣一愣的。

崔胜澈一点都没有顾忌的在尹净汉面前带着诱惑的缓慢的脱下西装外套然后是里面的白色衬衫，一寸寸完美的肌肉和诱惑的曲线暴露在尹净汉眼前，那六块令人羡慕流口水的腹肌，两块强壮完美的胸肌，手臂上的肌肉，胸前的两点……尹净汉觉得自己被诱惑到了，尼玛自己被诱惑到了，自己竟然被一个男人诱惑到了，对方还是拥有令他羡慕嫉妒恨的肌肉！

崔胜澈将脱下来的西装外套和白色衬衫扔到一边，不打算穿上改好的西装，双手放到挂在腰间的西裤，诱惑的望着尹净汉。

尹净汉控制不住的吞了口口水，有些惊呆的望着崔胜澈，眼里闪着挣扎，到底是继续看继续被诱惑，还是不看放弃被诱惑。

这时，崔胜澈朝尹净汉的方向，慢慢的带着诱惑十足的勾人心的解开裤子扣，接着只听到一声“嘶”的声音，拉链被崔胜澈的手指拉了下来。

崔胜澈脱着裤子一步步走向尹净汉，直到走到尹净汉面前时，裤子已落地，露出崔胜澈那两条矫健的长腿，此时他的身上只挂着一条内裤了。

应为是一个站着一个坐着的姿势，尹净汉的脸完完全全的就是面向崔胜澈的内裤，而崔胜澈却是直直的站在尹净汉面前。

尹净汉睁大眼睛，他周围的空气变了，变成了崔胜澈他那被内裤包怀住的味道，有点腥……

在尹净汉的注视下，崔胜澈的那东西渐渐的在内裤长大长大再长大，完全硬了起来。

“……”

“……”

“你要闹哪样。”尹净汉脸色通红，尴尬的咳了声。暴露的是对方，明明尴尬的也要是对方，尹净汉却觉得自己不好意思起来，特么的自己又是闹哪样。

崔胜澈脸上一派坦然，完全没有尴尬之色，魅力十足的低头望着尹净汉，低哑的带着性感的嗓音诱惑着道：“你说我要闹哪样。”

尹净汉低下头，完全不敢看对方了，他是位害羞的小孩，在二十一世纪的时候活了二十三年却没有谈过一场恋爱，对恋爱完全是一张白纸，对女人他也是一张白纸，现下是一位男人明显是要勾引他，赤果果的站在他面前，他有些无措。

崔胜澈伸手勾住尹净汉的下巴抬起面向自己，崔胜澈勾唇笑道：“害羞了？”

尹净汉恼羞成怒，“你特么的才害羞！有种就玩大的，身上还穿着内裤闹哪样？！”

崔胜澈笑的更诱惑，身子往前倾，诱惑道：“那你帮我脱了它。”

尹净汉手一抖，妈蛋！这男人今天是要闹哪样，到底是来试穿西装店的还是来诱惑他？！

尹净汉直视对方的眼睛，认真开口问道：“你那地方干净吗？”

崔胜澈笑容一顿，愣住了。

尹净汉认真的说一遍，“没干净的话请洗一下，干净的话请自己脱下来。”他是位害羞的小孩，说完这些话他就想撞墙晕倒了好吗！

崔胜澈终于回过神来，继续诱惑的笑着，“干净着呢，要你脱。”

尹净汉脸色通红却淡定的瞄了眼对方的下身，那团被内裤包怀住的鼓起，味道乱散发出来，导致他的鼻息全是对方那带了股腥味的味道，实在是……太猥/琐了，特么的他都要忍不住捂脸了。

尹净汉拒绝，说的一表认真严肃，“我闻到了很脏的味道，请您注意好自己的形象，望您还是赶紧换上西装试一下再穿好服饰，您这幅猥琐刚成年的人鱼模样，会被打入冷宫的。”

崔胜澈顿了下，疑惑不减的问道：“冷宫是什么地方？”

尹净汉挑了下眉，“你真想知道？”

崔胜澈点头。

尹净汉笑道：“是我用来专门关住不听话犯了错的人的地方。”

“……”

崔胜澈默默的退后，规规矩矩的换上西装，站在镜子前看，最后觉得满意了才规矩的脱下西装，不敢再造次，乖乖的穿上自己的服饰，整理好自己后才来到尹净汉面前，一副“我很乖我很乖，求赞赏”的模样。

尹净汉摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，说了句：“乖。”

“……”

拿着装进袋子里的西装，付了双倍的钱，崔胜澈带着尹净汉出去，坐上车子叫司机开车。

尹净汉望着外面路，说道：“就这样开着车到处转转就好。”

崔胜澈眼神身着深邃的看了眼尹净汉，应着尹净汉的意思命令司机。

安静了会，崔胜澈突然问道：“你手机和手表都带了吗？”

“啊？”尹净汉没想到对方会问这个，愣了下，才道：“手机带了，手表放在床头柜忘了戴上。”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，只是说道：“下次记得两样都带在身上。”

尹净汉点了下头，继续往窗外看，眼神认真仔细。

崔胜澈看了尹净汉一眼，低下头遮住了眼里的神情。 


	19. Chapter 19

☆、第十八章

  
两人命令着司机开了三小时转来转去才回家。

司机表示这次的路程伤不起，要立马去休息，管家准了。

崔胜澈牵着尹净汉进入大厅，将手里的袋子交给管家，管家自然知道里面装的是什么，拿了下去。

两人用完晚饭后，尹净汉突然想在夜晚的天空到泳池里游一会。

崔胜澈担忧，“会感冒。”毕竟这泳池的水可不像在深海里的人鱼帝国的水那么特别。

尹净汉摇头表示没事，“放心，我身体强壮着呢。”说的自己都不好意思。

崔胜澈怀疑的上下瞄了几眼，就那弱机的模样是强壮？那他这身体是强机中的高等战斗机了都。

尹净汉恼羞成怒，怒道：“看什么看，强壮不代表只是外表还是内里，内里强壮。”

崔胜澈安慰的摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，表示能理解。

尹净汉觉得自己被小瞧了，顿时就要扑过去咬，崔胜澈手臂一览揉过对方的腰，一拉到怀里，在对方唇上亲了口，道：“先把泳池里的冷水换成温水再游。”

尹净汉这才安静下来，等到泳池里充满了温水时，终于忍受不住的脱掉身上衣物，在崔胜澈面前晃着两团白白嫩嫩屁股跳进泳池里。

崔胜澈狠狠的吞了口口水，尼玛，现在的日子简直就是太苦逼了，太痛苦了，能看不能吃的日子太伤不起了，惧内更伤不起了。

崔胜澈默默的脱掉身上衣物，光着身子跳进去，默默的游到离尹净汉有一米远的地方停下，他现在都有些怕了对方的鱼尾，那抽起人来真的很带劲，力度一点都不减少。

“净汉尼，到我这里来。”崔胜澈天真的喊道。

尹净汉瞄了崔胜澈一眼，再看看夜晚的天空带着弯弯的月亮和几颗星星，直接背对着崔胜澈无视掉对方。

崔胜澈突然想，自己是不是该给自己的老婆显威一下，但是立马被他否认了。

尹净汉正慢吞吞的游到崔胜澈面前，伸出手，兴致很高的样子，“我们在月光下的泳池里跳一段舞可好？”

崔胜澈抓住尹净汉伸出的那只手，笑道：“当然好。”

于是，尹净汉抢先一步当了男人的舞步，绅士的问道：“这位小姐，愿意与我跳一支月光下的水中舞吗？”

崔胜澈愣了下，无声的笑了，伸出手，用着磁性又性感的嗓音，道：“我的荣幸。”

尹净汉一手握住崔胜澈的比他大了一半的手掌，一手扣在崔胜澈的腰部，崔胜澈只好当作女步，一手被尹净汉的握住的感觉还真不错，崔胜澈另一只手放到尹净汉的肩膀上，于是舞蹈就这么开始。

在水中，两人的下半身都泡在水里，尹净汉只能噗嗤着鱼尾，在水里拍来拍去，崔胜澈却是两条腿一游一瞪显得完美。

两人在水中，手贴手，转圈，蹬步，往前游，往后转，渐渐的尹净汉被崔胜澈带着成了女步，而崔胜澈变成了男步，一曲在水中舞便这么的完了。

到最后，尹净汉也没注意自己被对方带着带着变成女步，只是兴致很高的又在水里痛快的游了会才上岸。

崔胜澈比尹净汉先上去把自己清理了下，再拿了紫色的药丸给尹净汉吃下，立马就把一条白布盖在对方身上包走。

尹净汉无奈，“我可以自己走。”

“难道你是暴露狂？”

也还好心里吐槽，明明暴露狂的是你。“暴露你妹！我有腿干嘛要你抱着走。”

“我乐意。”崔胜澈愉悦道。

尹净汉无奈，被一路抱着上楼，进入卧室。

两人又在浴室里清洗一番才上床睡觉。

崔胜澈满足的抱着尹净汉增了增睡过去。

尹净汉摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，突然就这么的睁着眼睛盯着崔胜澈的睡颜，对方的眼睫毛很长，伸手上去戳了戳，是真的。

崔胜澈一把握住尹净汉的手，闭着眼低声道：“睡觉。”

尹净汉转过身，背对着崔胜澈被抱在怀里，闭上眼，他今天把司机开过的道路全记了下来，就等到结婚的前一天开始逃跑。

日子又安静但是活跃吵闹的过去几天这一天早晨。

整个大宅里都充满对两位主人明天结婚的喜悦感。

而至今为止，在尹净汉的猜想里面，传说中的崔胜澈的“敌人”，也就是怀疑会来破坏他们婚礼的“敌人”，至今为止都安静着，估计明天会大闹一场也说不定。

崔胜澈和尹净汉在吃早饭，管家在一旁笑眯眯说道：“公爵大人，请问您的公务事都做完了吗？”

崔胜澈拿着勺子的手一僵，这几天一直陪尹净汉玩，都忘记了还有公务事在身。

尹净汉抬头看了崔胜澈一眼，心里疯狂的说道：要有公务事，一定要一大堆公务事！

“还没，我等会去做。”崔胜澈看了抵着脑袋乖乖吃饭的尹净汉一眼，淡定道。

尹净汉顿时心里万头草泥马狂奔，上帝你是站在我这边的，这是个逃跑的好机会！

饭后，崔胜澈拉着尹净汉到书房处理工作。

尹净汉整张脸都垮了下来，一点都不掩饰自己的不满，瞪着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈毫不停顿的看着手里的资料，接着在上面写写画画最后签上自己的名字，边道：“瞪着我也没用，看你的书。”

尹净汉的手里，正是一本被崔胜澈硬塞进的历史书。

尹净汉想哭，他要逃走，虽然他是学霸，可是他现在对历史书毫无兴趣阿喂！

突然，一阵铃声在书房里响起，崔胜澈拿过看了眼，接起，“什么事。”嗓音低沉冷淡还带着股霸气顿时就把一旁的尹净汉吓住。

崔胜澈看了尹净汉一眼，声音放缓了些，“知道了，你先应付着。”

崔胜澈挂上电话，起身拉着尹净汉除了书房来到楼下放到沙发上，叫了管家过来。

尹净汉心里一惊一乍的，这是发生什么事了吗，刚才那段电话是谁打的？！他知道崔胜澈有在经营几家公司，平时都是代理人管理，除非出什么事才会打电话要求老板去公司一趟，那么现在就是这么个情况吗？！

“我现在要去公司一趟，你看好净汉，注意安全。”崔胜澈低声吩咐完，看着尹净汉，柔声道：“我先去公司处理一下事物，很快就回来，等我。”说完，在尹净汉额头上亲了口便离开了大厅，消失在了大门口。

尹净汉愣了下，心里突然有些不舍和一阵一阵的钝痛，这是为什么……是他的还是人鱼王子的，他到底是谁……

尹净汉一惊，自己心里在想什么，他就是现代二十一世纪的尹净汉，不能被这里的一切搞混了。

管家眼里闪过担忧，公司里从来都不会发生什么严重的事，除非有人故意捣乱……

尹净汉起身，望着管家那明显担忧的看着大门已经走掉了的崔胜澈，心里很是愧疚，在这个时候他竟然要逃走，离开这里，但是这是他当初就做的决定，他不会再去坦白出自己不是人鱼王子而是从一个现代的二十一世纪穿越过来的一缕灵魂而已，说出这种话谁又能相信，如果不是他自己遇到了这种事，他还真的不敢相信。在这个科技越来越发达的世界，谁会相信这种话呢，说不定会被当作神经病送进精神科医院都有可能，太恐怖了！

“管家。”尹净汉叫了声。

管家这才回神，笑着望向尹净汉，问道：“夫人有什么事吗？”

“我可以出去一趟吗？”尹净汉问的很直接。

管家愣了下，想起崔胜澈之前的话，便道：“恐怕不行，公爵大人要夫人待在家里。”

“……”尹净汉顿了下，撒娇：“就出去一下就好，我自己出去很快就回来。”

在尹净汉的软硬泡磨下，管家只好答应，但是必须要坐司机的车出门。

尹净汉无法只好坐上派来的车子开出豪宅，往道路上行驶。

“夫人想要去哪？”司机问。

尹净汉身上带着手机和手表，决定将手机拿去挡掉，便说道：“去换挡铺。”

在车子开往换挡铺的路道上时，尹净汉在窗外看到了崔胜澈，崔胜澈的黑色车子被阻拦在后边，司机也下车站在崔胜澈身后，而崔胜澈对面的是崔韩率……还有崔韩率身后带着的一大把保镖。

我操，这是要干什么，难道是想要对他那个便宜老公下杀手？！

“停车！司机，赶紧停车！”

司机估计也看到了外面的情况，赶紧停车开门下车，保护这尹净汉那冲忙的身子跑到崔胜澈身后。

“崔胜澈！”尹净汉叫喊了声，此时他的心里满满的都是崔胜澈，就怕对方被人欺负一下。

瞬间那一堆人的眼神齐齐的看向他，尹净汉顾不得，奔到崔胜澈面前，上下看了几眼，没看到伤口才放下心来，要知道崔胜澈最怕疼了，被他的鱼尾一抽就满地喊疼，喊得他都要心疼死了。

尹净汉心一放下来，就发现自己鲁莽的冲过来，那岂不是好好的一个逃离的机会都被他自己给毁掉了吗？！

我擦，真的是被他自己毁掉了，不是被别人毁掉了，特么的为何自己要这么苦逼！

难道真的要在结婚那晚被按在床上干到哭都不会停么？！ 


	20. Chapter 20

☆、第十九章

崔胜澈惊讶的看着跑过来的人儿，一把接住揉在怀里，“你怎么在这？”

“……”尹净汉顿了下，才道：“我出来找你。”

崔胜澈笑笑，没追问。

现下的状况是，崔胜澈和尹净汉、伸手站着两位待命的司机，而对面的崔韩率却是带了一把的保镖。

尹净汉真想吐槽，这是要以多欺少的节奏吗，这个没有节操没有下限的王子，专门丢大雅的王子真特么的烦人了。

崔韩率见到尹净汉时，眼神就直直的盯着他，幽幽道：“净汉哥这么护着大哥啊，看的我真是眼红嫉妒。”

尹净汉被对方盯的后背寒毛竖起，回道：“你不会自己去找一个老婆疼。”他现在心里还在苦逼着，怎么就一时冲动竟然坏了这么一个好的机会，但是也只是接受现实认命了，现下最主要的还是对面的那没节操王子不知道带着一堆人想要做啥。

崔胜澈一阵心暖，他知道他的净汉自从嫁给他后就想着哪天逃跑，尹净汉以为他自己隐藏的很好，只是他的老公可不是一位普通人类，而今天公司出事正好就会给他了这个逃跑的机会，但是他以为净汉会头都不回的逃掉，到时他肯定会把他抓回来用力的抽他屁股，但是他没想到的是，他的净汉，为了他下车来到他面前，只为了他不被别人欺负，他的净汉心里真是很为他着想，让他想感动的哭出来。

他的净汉真是让人想好好的疼一番才好，崔胜澈心里一阵暖暖的不知该说什么好，只是视线面向对面的崔韩率时，眼神瞬间冷了下来，公司出事完全是个幌子，半路劫持才是崔韩率要做出来的。看来他培养了几年的公司代理人却是敌人手下派来的卧底，真是可笑！

崔胜澈将尹净汉揉进在怀，冷冷的盯着崔韩率，道：“你有什么目的。”

“目的？”崔韩率脸色笑意更深，“我的目的就是铲除你，将净汉哥娶回家过日子。”

“我呸！”

崔胜澈还没开口，尹净汉就粗鲁的呸了声，继续道：“你算哪根葱，全身上下没有一块肉是和崔胜澈可以比的。”

崔韩率眼里渗满了宠溺的望着尹净汉，缓缓勾引道：“来我这里，我脱下来给你看。”

崔胜澈一怒，霸气侧漏，“你胆敢在我面前勾引我老婆？！”

尹净汉分析着情况，对他们是绝对不妙的，最好还是先撤为好。

尹净汉拉了拉崔胜澈的衣袖，结果对方只是把他揉的更紧，冷眼瞪着对面的崔韩率，我擦，这是闹哪样，先听他说说话好吗。

“净汉哥，你忘记了我们以前在一起的事情吗？”崔韩率在对面深情款款的说着。

尹净汉一愣，以前？他怎么知道，那又不是他的记忆，崔韩率喜欢的也只是人鱼王子本人而已，所以与他无关，尹净汉直接无视掉。

“回去。”尹净汉拉着崔胜澈的衣袖。

崔胜澈握住尹净汉的手，低头笑道：“好。”

司机开车门，四人坐上车，崔韩率让自己的保镖让路，放了他们走。

崔韩率望着那越开越远的黑色车子，从后车窗可以看到后座里的两人正相望着说着什么，崔韩率握紧拳头，低声狠道：“明天的婚礼不会让你们完结的。”

车上，尹净汉望着旁边的崔胜澈，没说话。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，笑道：“今天怎么出来了？”虽然他知道尹净汉今天唯一的可以逃跑的机会没了，但是他还是恶劣的问了出来。

尹净汉全身一僵，调整自己的情绪，轻松说道：“出来逛逛而已。”

“是吗。”崔胜澈继续摸尹净汉脑袋，嗓音里带着怪异。

尹净汉听在心里，不由怀疑对方是不是早知道了自己的目的，更知道了他今天会在这么好的机会下逃走，但是却在半路刹了个车。估计以后再也不会有这么好的机会了，真是太特么的浪费了。

两人回到家，管家正在家里等着消息，见两人一起回来，不禁有些奇怪。

“公爵大人，公司高层刚才打来电话，说是有敌人的属下混在公司里当卧底，问您是否要铲除掉。”管家上前问道。

尹净汉和崔胜澈坐进沙发，尹净汉到现在为止什么都不知道，这些内情根本就没人跟他说。

妈蛋，崔胜澈也从来不跟他说这些事，他当初是觉得没什么，但是现在什么都被瞒着，心里实在是太不爽了，有股恶气堵在那。

“铲除掉。”崔胜澈毫不留情的说，此时的他显得想死神般的冷漠又冷静。

“是。”管家领命下去了。

崔胜澈将视线转向尹净汉时，已是换了副温柔又柔情的模样，伸手触上呆愣中的尹净汉的嫩脸上，轻声道：“你的记忆到底什么时候才会恢复呢。”可是他心里一方面想要让尹净汉恢复记忆，但另一方面却想让尹净汉一直就这么的忘掉从前的记忆和他在一起……

尹净汉全身一僵，呆愣的脸上瞪大了双清澈的眼眸，不可思议的愣愣的看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈在尹净汉的唇上亲了口，笑着，呼吸全洒在尹净汉脸上，痒痒的，他道：“净汉尼，你嫁到我身边的第一刻时萌生的第一个目的，我就知道了，想要从我身边逃走是不可能的，知道吗？”

崔胜澈贴着尹净汉的额头，低语道：“我今天是中了崔韩率的计，他计划着让我今天出门让卧底说是公司出了大事需要我去一趟，结果崔韩率这狡猾的人就在半路上堵路，光明正大的要灭了我就能把你夺走。如果……”

崔胜澈双手捂上尹净汉的脖颈，更低声道：“你今天逃走成功的话，我绝对会把你抓回家抽你一顿红屁股。”

尹净汉全身一抖，特么的这是在故意吓人吗？！但是未免也真的太恐怖了吧？！

崔胜澈突然紧紧的抱住尹净汉，深吸一口气，“还好你还在我身边，不然我会疯的。”

尹净汉突然心疼，应为崔胜澈全身的微微颤抖和语气都让他心疼，尹净汉轻拍着崔胜澈的背，突然想起当初刚来到这里时，皇说的话：“你是公爵传说中的老婆，好不容易才寻到你的另一半灵魂来到这里，结合一体，公爵已经等的太久了。”难道皇当初说的话跟崔胜澈刚才说的“你的记忆到底什么时候才会恢复呢。”有什么关联吗？

尹净汉心里突然来了股猛烈的感觉，想知道答案想知道真相，如果他不是穿过来的，如果他本来就是属于这个世界的，如果他生活的那个二十一世纪的那里才是假的，而这里才是真的……尼玛世界和时空神马的真特么的让人混乱。

尹净汉退后了些，双手紧抓住崔胜澈的领带，脸上带着狠劲，粗声道：“你给本大爷把事情从头到尾解释一遍，大爷我不想再被你蒙在鼓里了！”

崔胜澈握住尹净汉抓着自己领带的手，温和笑道：“只要是你想知道的，我全都告诉你。”只要不失去你，一切都好。 


	21. Chapter 21

☆、第二十章

“好，那我问你。”尹净汉深吸了口气，道：“你刚才说的“你的记忆到底什么时候才会恢复呢”是什么意思。”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，笑道：“在我说之前，你把你自己认为和本来的生活说出来。”

尹净汉瞪着眼，“为什么。”

崔胜澈继续摸摸，“乖。”

尹净汉一顿，吸了口气，“我说出来，你可别被吓到。”

“不会。”

“你不要把我当成神经病。”

“不会。”

“不许把我抓进医院。”

“不会。”

“要继续供我吃喝睡拉用。”

“好。”

“暂时就这些了。”尹净汉耷了耷肩。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，说道：“你真可爱。”

尹净汉扑上前张嘴就咬，特么的他一个大男人竟然被说成可爱，真是岂有此理。

崔胜澈抱住尹净汉扑过来的身子，脸色一派认真道：“不管你说出什么，我都不会把你放走。”

尹净汉突然想起刚才崔胜澈说的：“如果……你今天逃走成功的话，我绝对会把你抓回家抽你一顿红屁股。”，所以不管是在对方身边还是逃走被抓回来，不都会被一直抽屁股吗？！哪里有区别了？！妈蛋！

尹净汉被崔胜澈抱在怀里动弹不得，瞪着眼道：“你放开我。”

崔胜澈抽了下尹净汉的屁股，“说，再乱动你懂得。”

尹净汉脸上一红，恶狠狠的瞪着崔胜澈，最后缓了下来，道：“我本来是生活在二十一世纪的人类，努力成为了学校的学霸找到一份工作，却在进入公司的第一天被同事带到小港，脑袋被敲了，全身被打了，最后逃出来却被卡车给撞了……”尹净汉说着，嘴唇一抿，叹道：“说出来都是泪，我的命实在是太苦了。”

崔胜澈摸摸，安慰：“你现在不是没事了吗，你身边还有我在。”

“你懂个鸟。”尹净汉痛苦道：“你不知道，被同事打的时候还没那么痛，被卡车撞到那是真痛，被撞了才知道原来真正的痛是这样的感觉，让人想早点解脱掉，全身的骨头好似硬生生的被撞断了，全身的肌肉都被撞裂了，让人想死却怎么的死不掉，好似要尝够了这种苦味才能睡去。”

崔胜澈紧紧的抱住尹净汉，一下一下轻轻的拍着对方的背，轻声道：“不怕，有我在，接下来一切的痛苦都由我来承当，乖。”

尹净汉双手回抱住崔胜澈，现在想起那段被卡车撞上的感觉真的还是让人想马上死掉，太恐怖了，简直就给他留下了阴影。

尹净汉吸了吸鼻子，继续道：“后来醒来之后就发现自己竟然从一位二十一世纪的青年变成了人鱼帝国的王子……我就怀疑自己可能是灵魂穿越过来的，拼命的隐瞒自己不是人鱼王子的问题，后来听到皇说什么一半灵魂神马的，又听你说我什么时候能恢复记忆，我便猜测……”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉，“便猜测什么。”

尹净汉顿了顿，才道：“便猜测我是不是原本生活的二十一世纪是假的，我是不是属于这里的，我本来是不是就是人鱼王子……”尹净汉直视着崔胜澈的眼睛，道：“你是不是从一开始就知道了。”知道他没有人鱼王子的记忆，知道他从一开始就想要逃走。

崔胜澈嗓音带了丝沙哑而难过，道：“我知道，我的傻净汉尼，对你的一切我都知道，可是在你在二十一世纪时，在你最需要我的时候，我却没办法保护你不让你受到那种痛苦，为你承担。我派了四个属下去二十一世纪找你，结果敌人也派了人过去，幸好你回来了。”

“好吧，那四个属下就是我在公司遇到的那四个人吧？一个女人，一个戴眼镜的男人，一个头发总是会乱的男人，还有一位处长来着，我懂了，结果那几天邀我吃饭的男同事就是敌人派来的。那你告诉我，我到底是谁，而你到底是我什么人，你嘴里的敌人又是谁。”尹净汉压在崔胜澈身上，抬头居高零下的看着对方。

崔胜澈闷闷的笑了几声，才说道：“你所谓的猜测全部都错了，果真是傻净汉尼。”

尹净汉横了崔胜澈一眼。

崔胜澈不敢再造次，眼神认真带着柔情的直视尹净汉，道：“我们从小就是青梅竹马，你的父亲带你上岸游玩而遇上走丢了的我。”

“走丢？”尹净汉不敢相信的盯着崔胜澈，不确定道：“走丢？你会走丢？”

“嗯。”崔胜澈继续道：“后来我说了地址，你的父亲带着你和我到了我家，遇上了我父母，知道父母看到你的第一眼是什么表情吗？”

尹净汉疑惑摇头，“是什么表情，难道很震惊很惊讶？”

崔胜澈点头，“是的，很震惊，因为你就是我传说中的老婆，后来你父亲也答应了这件不可思议的婚事，经常带你上岸到我家一起玩。”

尹净汉终于懂了一半。

崔胜澈眼神温柔道：“我们经常在一起玩了几年，后来崔韩率突然过来要参合进来一起玩。”

“崔韩率？那个王子？”

“是的。”崔胜澈点头，“他的加入让我很不爽，他一直缠着你，而你却没说什么反对话，我也不好说出来，之后发生了很多……应为一件事，你从山崖摔了下去，灵魂从身体里摔出了一半穿越时空到了二十一世纪意外附身在了一位快死了的五岁小孩身上。”

尹净汉瞪大眼眸，睁大嘴巴不可思议的看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈笑，“你本来就是属于这里的人鱼，会到二十一世纪完全是个意外，你是人鱼帝国的王子，是我传说中的老婆。”

尹净汉指着自己，问道：“那我的灵魂又怎么突然会跑回来了，而且没有了一半灵魂的人鱼王子这十几年来是怎么过的，还有我灵魂跑回身体后原来小时候以前的记忆怎么会全不记得了？”

“你的在二十一世纪的灵魂是应为被卡车撞出了身体，感应到了自己身体的真正主人的气息，才会又穿越时空来到这里回到真正的身体里融为一体。而没有了一半灵魂的人鱼王子身体在这十几年来不是一直都在沉睡就是逃婚不然就是发呆，应为智慧意识理智所有的感情情绪都在二十一世纪的另一半灵魂上，所以这十几年来可以说人鱼王子的身体算是个躯壳。”

尹净汉心里感到太震惊了，这鸟蛋的事也能被他遇到，他原来原本就是这里的人，竟然会出现摔下山崖给摔出一半的所有智慧感情灵魂穿越到现代二十一世纪这种狗血事，这让他活了真正来说只有十八年的人要完全消掉这群信息还真是有点困难。

“你还没有说我灵魂既然都从二十一世纪穿到原来的身体上了，但是为什么竟然没有以前小时候的记忆。”尹净汉问。

崔胜澈笑着，摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，说道：“这个估计要靠你自己慢慢想起来了，应为你小时候的记忆都在那完全没有智慧理智情绪可言的一半灵魂上，而你在二十一世纪的一半灵魂却完全没有继承小时候的记忆，所以这只有靠你自己慢慢想起。”

尹净汉垮下脸来，“你说了这么多，我也全部吸收了，但是就是没有记忆才让人觉得很混很奇怪。还有你到现在都还没告诉我你嘴里的敌人到底是谁。”

崔胜澈继续摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，没回话。

尹净汉将崔胜澈的手挥开，整理着脑袋，道：“你把我发型都弄乱了。”

“嗯？你有什么发型。”

“当然有，今天可是好不容易梳了个发型准备出门泡个百富美就不愁钱咯……”尹净汉说完，脸色一僵，全身一抖，视线望向身下的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈在听完尹净汉的话，整张脸都黑了，恐怖的吓人，黑压压的扛起尹净汉走到楼上进入卧室。

“崔胜澈，我跟你说笑呢，真的，是跟你说笑的啊，我哪有那时间去泡美人，我真的是开玩笑，不要伤不起啊。”尹净汉被扛在肩膀上叫喊着。

崔胜澈一把将尹净汉扔到床上，之后整个人都压了上去，嗓音低沉道：“开玩笑？如果你脑子里没有这么想，你会说出这种笑话来？”

“呃……”尹净汉无语，“我，那啥，就是开玩笑，嗯，是的，就是个开玩笑。”

崔胜澈一把将尹净汉拉起，自己坐在床上后将尹净汉整个人翻身，屁股向上的放在自己腿上，然后第一巴掌抽了下去。

“啪！”

“噢！”

崔胜澈嘴角差点没绷住笑了出来，他家净汉的叫声真是好听。

“崔胜澈，我去你妹的，你敢再打下去，我一定……啊！”

“一定什么？都跟你说了我没有妹妹，嘴巴从哪里学来的这么坏。”接着又是一巴掌抽下去。

“你都打了三了，你不要脸，我还要脸！”尹净汉怒吼，身体被对方压制着动弹不得，除了嘴巴其他地方倒真都是动不了的。

“哦？”崔胜澈笑道：“打人的当然不要脸，被打的可就不一定。”

尹净汉面上一红，恼羞成怒，放狠话道：“去你的，你再打我屁股，小心我捅你屁股！”

“捅我屁股？好大的胆！”崔胜澈毫不客气的抽下一巴掌。

“啊呜……”尹净汉叫喊，尼玛的体能方面伤不起啊。

“脑子里还敢不敢乱想了？”崔胜澈抽了下问道。

“呜……不敢了。”尹净汉将连埋进被子里，闷闷道。被抽屁股神马的实在是太丢脸了！

崔胜澈又抽了下，问道：“学乖了没？”

学乖你妹啊学乖，我去你的学乖，你特么的乖，尹净汉有怒不敢言，闷声道：“学乖了。” 


	22. Chapter 22

☆、第二十一章

  
“抬头来，让我看看你的脸。”崔胜澈沉声道。

尹净汉的脸在被子里整理了一番，结果还是一脸的不甘心面向崔胜澈。

崔胜澈失笑，道：“你这哪里是学乖了。”

尹净汉哭丧着脸，怒指着崔胜澈的，吼道：“你又是凭什么抽我屁股！”

“凭我是你老公！”崔胜澈说的一脸正经正直、理所当然。

尹净汉哭笑不得，难道是老公就能抽对方的屁股了吗，这什么逻辑阿喂！

“好吧，我也是你老公，所以你快快，赶紧把你的屁股翘起来放到本大爷面前。”以后叫喊着，拍了拍床。

崔胜澈翻身将尹净汉整个人又压在身下，笑问道：“想抽我屁股？不过我觉得你更适合当老婆那一职业，所以抽屁股这种事还是由我来做的好。”

尹净汉不甘心，“这不公平！”

“不公平的事多着呢。”崔胜澈压紧尹净汉令对方动弹不得，性感一笑，道：“下楼吃饭再上来讨论这件事好吗？”

尹净汉愣愣的盯着崔胜澈的脸，愣愣点头，“好。”瞬间被拉了起来，尹净汉一下子惊醒，炸毛，“你妹的，竟然敢诱惑我！”

崔胜澈委屈的眨巴眨巴眼，道：“我没有。”

尹净汉感到一阵无力。

两人折腾一番才下楼用了午饭。

崔胜澈紧紧的包怀住尹净汉的手在午后的后花园里游走，一边享受着阳光一边享受着空气。

“净汉尼……”崔胜澈突然轻叫了声。

“干嘛？”

“没什么。”崔胜澈笑笑，摇了摇牵着尹净汉的那条手臂。

尹净汉奇怪的看着崔胜澈，脑子里突然想到自己做的那两个梦，既然现在什么都清楚了，也该说出来了，一直埋进心里也是闷，“崔胜澈，我跟你说件事。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈看着尹净汉坐在下人准备好的躺椅上，双双躺了上去。

“你还记得我第一次昏倒的时候吗？”尹净汉望着天空问道。

崔胜澈将视线牢牢的锁在尹净汉的脸上，“记得，你当时差点没把我吓死。”

尹净汉伸手抽了下崔胜澈的肩膀，怒道：“正经点！”

“好。”崔胜澈捏了捏尹净汉的手心。

尹净汉脸色一红，瞪了眼崔胜澈继续道：“其实那次昏倒估计是应为听说了你母亲会用针扎人的事。”

“你怕扎针。”崔胜澈笑笑，眼里带着笑意，语气肯定。

尹净汉忍不住翻了个白眼，“在听到你说母亲会用针时，我就觉得手臂有点痛，好像被针扎的感觉的似得是那么的真实，后来就昏了过去，我梦到了。”

“梦到了小时候。”崔胜澈接口。

“是。”尹净汉望着蓝蓝的天空，“我梦到了小时候，两个小男孩，你个长得像你，另一个像我，最后出现了两位中年人，然后其中一位女人就把像我的小男孩给扎了，太苦逼了。”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，回想起以前，笑道：“那是小时候你到岸上来我家来找我玩的时候，母亲就恶作剧的给你一针，没想到你就哭了，从此见到母亲就害怕的往我怀里躲。”

尹净汉脸色带了丝不好意思，没想到自己以前原来是这副样子，问道：“我要怎样才能恢复记忆？我还梦到了你上次拿出那根玩具棒棒糖的记忆。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈回想，“那是你送给我的，我一直都珍藏了起来，上次是故意拿出来放到你面前。”

“为什么？”尹净汉不解。

“傻子。”崔胜澈继续摸摸，笑道：“当然是刺激你的记忆，把你在深处的记忆叫醒。”

“那为何我现在记忆还是没有恢复，因为刺激不够电？”尹净汉歪着脑袋天真的问道。

崔胜澈“噗！”的笑出声，将尹净汉揉进怀里，一下一下拍着对方的背，说道：“我的傻净汉，你被摔开的两半灵魂已经结合在了起来却没有恢复小时候的记忆，很有可能的原因是你自己潜意识里不想恢复。”

“我……的潜意识里不想恢复？”尹净汉不解问道：“为什么？”

“问你自己。”崔胜澈点了下尹净汉的鼻子。

尹净汉捂住鼻子，“我又不知道。”

崔胜澈抱紧尹净汉，低声说道：“可能是因为什么特殊的事让你潜意识里不想要恢复。”

“特殊的事……”尹净汉重复了遍，会是什么特殊事让他潜意识里不想恢复记忆，是伤心，难过，令人悲伤还是什么……

“净汉尼。”

“嗯？”

“你必须自己想起记忆，我只能带着你去熟悉以前的东西，刺激你可以梦到却不一定会恢复记忆。”

“哦。”尹净汉理解的在崔胜澈怀里点头，说道：“我会努力的。”

崔胜澈温柔的摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，没说话。

时间一点一滴慢慢的过去，迎来了夜晚又迎来了第二天。

一大早，豪宅里就很热闹，管家和所有的下人都打扮了下准备坐车去克拉岛教堂参加两位主人的婚礼。

尹净汉是一大早就被崔胜澈拉了起来，离开床铺，按坐在椅子上，全身上下都被人动着。

“胜澈……”尹净汉有气无力的叫了声。

崔胜澈就站在尹净汉不远处望着对方，听到对方叫自己的名字，便上前问道：“净汉尼有什么不妥吗？”

尹净汉眼睛困死的眯着，抬手无力的指着在自己脑袋上动手的男人，问道：“这是怎么回事。”

崔胜澈笑了，笑的很温柔，笑的一旁正在给尹净汉弄造型的发型师都全身一抖，心里一怕，差点没把手里贵重的头发给捏起。

尹净汉到现在都还没发现崔胜澈的笑容很危险，因为他眯着眼在睡觉。

崔胜澈双手捏上尹净汉的脸颊，用力一扯，尹净汉瞬间醒了过来，哪里还看得出就在一秒之前还是打瞌睡的状态。

尹净汉双手捂上脸颊，怒道：“你干嘛捏我脸！”

崔胜澈盯着尹净汉的眸，直直的盯着，沉声道：“你是不是忘了今天是什么日子。”

尹净汉抬手就抽了崔胜澈一脑袋，愤愤道：“我怎么可能忘记今天这么重大的日子，就是你昨天带我去熟悉以前一起玩过的东西，结果我一整个晚上都在做梦……太恐怖了，一整个晚上都没有清闲过，这个梦完了就换那个梦，那个梦完了还有下一个梦了，没完没了的，我差点以为自己醒不过来，就像进入了一个无底的黑洞！”

崔胜澈委屈的摸摸自己脑袋，另一只手讨好的摸摸尹净汉的脸。

尹净汉一见崔胜澈那小媳妇的可怜样就受不了了，心里的那一块又被抛了出来，艾玛太心疼了，太招人心疼了有木有！

尹净汉暖声说道：“你自己都弄完了？”

崔胜澈点头。

尹净汉继续道：“那你就看着我睡，我可以一边睡一边让他们继续整理，你看着我睡别让我磕到或摔倒。”

“……”崔胜澈。

“……”发型师。

“……”众人。

“好。”崔胜澈眼神认真，说道：“你睡吧。”

“嗯。”尹净汉立马闭上眼，一秒钟就睡了过去。

“……”崔胜澈无奈，看来尹净汉昨晚真的是被梦给折腾死了，得让他好好补补眠才好，不然估计会在婚礼上睡着。

结果，在整装尹净汉的过程中就是，崔胜澈要扶正尹净汉的脑袋让发型师完美的造出发型来，换上婚礼穿的西装时，崔胜澈把众人都赶了出去，一个人要几心用的一边扶着尹净汉不让他摔倒，一边要帮他脱下身上的服饰换上西装，两只手忙来忙去，崔胜澈脸上没有一点的不耐烦，反而愉悦的乐在其中。

等到将尹净汉的身上换上了西装整理了一番后才让众人又进来，崔胜澈继续扶正尹净汉的脸让化妆师们在尹净汉脸上画一点淡淡的妆。

尹净汉只觉得脸上痒痒的，左边痒、左脸皮动了下，右边痒、右脸皮动了下。

“……”崔胜澈。

“……”化妆师。

“……”众人。

化妆师表示有些无奈的看向崔胜澈，轻声问道：“公爵大人，夫人似乎觉得痒，现在这样不好画。”

“……”崔胜澈沉默了会，说道：“给我，你们出去。”

众人应声，全部出去在门外等候命令。

崔胜澈一手拿笔，一手扶正尹净汉的脸，动作温柔娴熟的在尹净汉脸上画画点点。

睡梦中的尹净汉顿时觉得脸上讨厌的痒痒突然没了，转而来的是令人舒服的触感，很舒服还有些轻飘飘的感觉，啊，真好……尹净汉在梦中顿时梦到自己躺在云朵上，接而有块小小的云朵在自己的脸上滑动着，尹净汉很是满意的享受。

崔胜澈盯着尹净汉那显然是享受的脸，顿时脸上一阵无奈又宠溺的笑了，他家净汉真是可爱又招人爱。

崔胜澈阵动作，尹净汉的脸就被画上了淡淡的妆容，更显得俊美不凡，崔胜澈一下子就看呆了，顿时嘴上呢喃：“早知道就该让你穿上婚纱才好，那样画面一定很美。” 


	23. Chapter 23

☆、第二十二章

“你说什么？！”一阵隐藏着暴怒的嗓音从下方传过来。

崔胜澈一愣，盯着尹净汉的那双已经睁开了的眼眸，眨了眨眼，说道：“没说什么。”

尹净汉嘴角一抽，这撒谎也撒的太厉害了吧，这么直接。

这时，外面等候的众人问道：“请问，公爵大人给夫人画好了吗？”

崔胜澈满意的看了几眼，忍不住上前亲了口，结果脑袋上就被抽了一掌，满眼委屈的盯着尹净汉，嘴上完全不符合的沉声冷道：“进来。”

“……”你妹的，这是多重性格，多面扇。

众人进来之后又整理了下，这才放过崔胜澈和尹净汉出去。

克拉岛教堂内已坐满了众人，人族和人鱼族全都到场，但教堂内竟还有空余，足以显示这教堂有多大。

渐渐的，教堂内停止了聊天的吵声，音乐慢慢响起，随着音乐，圣父站在了台上，而崔胜澈走到了牧师面前，台下的两边整整坐满了不知多少亿的人，中间放着一条红色毯子，一个人影在大门口出现，后面跟着两个小娃。

尹净汉穿着纯白的西装，整个人显得优雅显身、平易近人，后面跟着两个撒花的小娃，人鱼帝国的皇从座位上起身来到尹净汉身边，挽住尹净汉的手臂，嘴一列笑道：“我家小儿子终于要嫁出去了，父亲为你高兴。”然后就一直挽着尹净汉的手臂往前走。

尹净汉内心狂吼：这特么的是搞什么，刚才谁跟他说是两人一起进入教堂的，现在为何却变成他一个人进入教堂，这状态跟新娘有何差别，这简直就是把他当成新娘嫁出去了！

又往前走了几步，尹净汉看到一对夫妇起身走到自己面前，紧接着另一边手臂被挽住，那女人小声说道：“呀，我家净汉多年不见长得这么漂亮了，皮肤嫩嫩白白的，崔胜澈真是有口福了。”

皇回嘴，“什么你家的，现在还不是你家的，这还是我家。”

“切切。”女人拉拉旁边的男人，“老公，净汉马上就成你儿媳妇了，高兴不。”

被叫老公的男人面无表情，但是能看得出来眼里有着喜悦的笑意，点头。

三人带着尹净汉来到崔胜澈面前，崔胜澈接过尹净汉的手，笑道：“你来了。”

皇和夫妇放开尹净汉便坐回自己的位置上。

尹净汉脸上很是温柔的笑着，嘴上咬牙切齿，“骗子。”

崔胜澈不答，笑笑。

这时，圣父开始了他的话语：“请问崔胜澈先生，您愿意娶尹净汉王子为妻，不管对方是残疾人还是病人，不管对方是有病还是没病，不管对方是富还是穷，不管对方以后会怎样，是温柔还是坏蛋，是兔子还是老虎，是撒娇还是卖萌，是女王受还是傲娇受，是柔弱受还是懦弱受，您都愿意娶这位尹净汉王子吗？”

圣父话一完，下面众人就笑场了，哈哈呵呵的不断，圣父竟还是顶着一张无比淡定的脸。

尹净汉忍受不住的嘴角一抽，他果然被骗了，什么当初商量好的，没有娶或者嫁这回事，结果他被骗了，被当成新娘当成妻骗了，而这个淡定的圣父说出的一些话，这特么的，我去了！

崔胜澈嘴角勾起，忍耐住往上捅的笑意，尽量做到淡定的毫不犹豫的回答：“我愿意。”

尹净汉挑眉的望着崔胜澈，崔胜澈回以无比性感的笑容，下面一片的“呜~~~”声。

此时圣父将视线转向尹净汉，慢慢启口问道：“请问尹净汉王子，您愿意嫁给崔胜澈公爵为妻，不管对方是残疾人还是病人，不管地方是有病还是没病，不管对方是富还是穷，不管对方以后会怎样，是温柔还是鬼畜，是豹子还是狮子，是鬼畜攻还是温柔攻，是腹黑攻还是委屈攻，您都愿意嫁给这位崔胜澈公爵吗？”

尹净汉顿时有种想要痛扁这位圣父，你特么的你才鬼畜你才兔子你才特么的又豹子又狮子，这不是要搞shi人么这，这神马东西都是毛！

就在尹净汉开口才说出一个字，“我……”时，外面传来了抢的响声，接着在教堂内突然捅现出一堆穿着黑西装的男人，个个手上都拿着抢。

尹净汉一惊，这干什么，敌人吗，是敌人吗，崔胜澈这是哪里惹来的敌人，果然要在婚礼上开杀了吗？！

而台下的众人却是没有一点的惊慌，好似见怪不怪了般，淡定的坐在原位上，淡定的望着门外。

从门外慢慢的走进一个人影，尹净汉一眼就看出是昨天在大街上见到的崔韩率，顿时心里明白过来，崔胜澈嘴里说的敌人是崔韩率。

崔胜澈上前一步将尹净汉护在身后，脸色冰冷，眼眸更是凉的透底，沉声道：“你这次的目的是什么。”

崔韩率一步一步优雅的往前走，耷了耷肩，脸色笑意很满，“还看不出来吗，当然是来当婚礼的主角。”

这时众人才注意到，原来崔韩率身上穿着婚礼的西装，整个人显得优雅而绅士。

尹净汉突的感觉到挡在自己面前的崔胜澈全身的气压都变得强硬，全身一抖，原来崔胜澈生起气来这么恐怖，他可是很脆弱的，消受不起，果断往后缩了缩。

圣父盯着往后缩了点的尹净汉，眼神变了变。

崔韩率笑，“众人如果想好好欣赏完婚礼就请坐着别乱动，不然枪子可是不长眼的，当然我的部下也是不长眼的，随便来一发，死的就是你。”

众人有怒不敢言，只好乖乖坐着。

崔胜澈冷道：“在别人的婚礼上抢新娘，你还不够格。”

尹净汉小心的探出头，赞同说道：“没错没错，明明就是我娶的崔胜澈，你想要崔胜澈也要先问崔胜澈的意见。”

众人额头突的冒出三条黑线，到底有没有一点自危感！

崔韩率无奈的笑了，“净汉哥，过来，来我身边。”

尹净汉直接翻了个白眼，小声说道：“切，我要是真傻了才去你那。”

教堂很安静，而且所有人都不是普通人，所以全都听到了尹净汉这一句小声的话，有的嘴角抽了，有的无奈笑了。

本来就带着紧张气氛的，现在全被尹净汉搞的完全变得无奈又紧张。

崔韩率对着尹净汉宠溺的笑了笑，“不过来也行，等我抓你过来。”

尹净汉突然看到崔韩率眼神一眯，然后他自己整个身子被人抬了起来飞快的向后退，一阵头晕看不清方向。

崔胜澈一惊，往身后一转，正是圣父抬着尹净汉往后退，众人看到这一变故，心里就被提了起来，他们都清楚，公爵大人于崔韩率王子同时喜欢上尹净汉，同时想要抢走尹净汉当自己老婆，但是世上只有一个尹净汉，所以只有争了抢了。

崔胜澈脸色冷的让所有人感觉舍身在冰冻里，崔胜澈一抬手，四位部下突的从四面八方出现，带着一大堆人马出来，最隆重的还是带着皇室的帝王和帝后出来。

在座的的瞬间起身蹲下身子，嘴里喊道：“恭迎帝王帝后来驾。”

“都起来吧，大喜的日子不用跪。”帝王说道。

众人起身便又坐上位置。

帝王帝后也找了个位置坐下，帝王望了眼自己的儿子，沉声道：“崔韩率，过来坐下！”

崔韩率听完顿了下，才慢吞吞的走过去，不清不愿的坐下。

那些崔韩率的部下见自己老大被父母给降了下去，便退后消失在了教堂内。

崔胜澈一挥手，四位部下便带着人马消失在教堂内。

抬着尹净汉的圣父左右犹豫了会，放下尹净汉，脸色淡定说道：“我只是个打酱油的，婚礼继续。”

“……”尹净汉，崔胜澈，崔韩率，帝王帝后，众人。

于是，婚礼继续了，圣父很淡定的又问了遍尹净汉，尹净汉毫不犹豫的回答：“我愿意。”但是心里祈祷着在夜晚来领时，崔胜澈千万不要化身成鬼畜或者色鬼。

婚礼的程序算是完成了，崔韩率很乖的被帝王帝后镇压住，从教堂内转移地点来到宏大的十五星饭店。

崔胜澈将整个饭店包了下来，所有吃的喝的应有尽有。

崔胜澈牵着尹净汉介绍一些比较亲的认识的人，但是却一直跟着一位怨鬼，一直的跟在尹净汉身后，哪都不去，连帝王帝后都无奈了。

尹净汉笑着面对大家，但是嘴角却是控制不住的抽了下，尼玛后面就像跟了个很怨的鬼似得，一直在后面飘着未免太恐怖了，还一直很小声很小声的叫着，“净汉哥，净汉哥，净汉哥……”，尼玛这吓人的吧！

这时对面走来了一对夫妇，旁边还跟着皇。

尹净汉在教堂内看到那对夫妇的第一眼便知道了他们是谁，在梦里出现过的那对中年男女，用针把他手臂扎了下的女人，也就是崔胜澈的父母，当然，现在也是他的父母。

崔母一上前就熊抱住尹净汉的身子，叹道：“唉哟，我的净汉真是长大了，终于嫁到我们家来了，我真的是盼到花儿都谢了。”

“……”尹净汉不知道说什么，只好回以笑容，求救的望向皇，结果皇只是无奈的耷了耷肩，尹净汉将求救望向旁边的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈吃醋的撇开头，表示尹净汉刚才第一眼竟然求救的不是他而是皇，他表示很愤怒，今晚一定要在床上好好教训教训这个不懂得讨好老公的宝贝。

尹净汉一望向崔胜澈的眼里，便看到里面不好的讯息，色，是满满的色字，这混蛋在大厅观众之下竟然在想色/迷迷的事，实在是太禽/兽了！ 


	24. Chapter 24

☆、第二十三章

于是，在十五星的饭店里和所有人打过招呼后又去见了自己的家人和帝王帝后，崔胜澈决定带尹净汉回家，回床上好好聊聊。

带着尹净汉踏出饭店的那一步，后面那个阴魂不散的崔韩率突的爆发起来，一把上前抢过尹净汉抱在怀里，直直的就要亲上去，结果被崔胜澈一拳头翻开。

崔胜澈将尹净汉夺回怀里，整张脸难看的要命。

尹净汉还有些回不过神，果然进化了的人类速度神马都太快了，尼玛的他只是一位小小的毫无能力进化的人鱼，请不要这么对他，他真的很脆弱。

崔韩率嘴角被有力的揍了一拳，微微流出几滴血出来，不在意的擦掉，继续笑道：“净汉哥，你好狠心，我都这么被打了，你竟然一点都不心动。”

尹净汉拍拍胸脯，理直气壮的回道：“一般来说，所有人都会喜欢那个打人的，不会喜欢那个被打的。”

本来在饭店里，吃得吃，聊得聊，喝的喝，听到门外的嗓音就全都跑出来了，结果就听到了这两句话，顿时无语。

帝王和帝后可以说，那脸色叫一个精彩，是对自己的儿子很是佩服，喜欢的人都嫁给别人了，却还是执着专一的想要，这才是身为皇室家少有的情感之一。

崔夫妇和皇感受到帝王和帝后完全没有要管的意思，便也站在一边看热闹。

被当成主角的三人完全无视掉观众，崔韩率很是悠闲的耷了耷肩，好似刚才被打了一拳的不是他，嘴上带着诱惑又轻松说道：“净汉哥，你难道今晚真的任命要崔胜澈上床吗，你难道不害怕吗，来到我的怀抱，我可以给你无限的温柔。”

“……”尹净汉盯着崔韩率，半响才开口，“我可以两个都不要吗。”

“晚了。”崔胜澈低声道。

崔韩率无奈，“我好不容易派属下在二十一世纪找到你的踪迹，可惜还是晚了一步连人都没见到，结果你竟然就这么的被崔胜澈属下带回这里，如果我早一步的话，会不会发生变化呢。”

崔胜澈一听，擦觉到不对劲，眯起眼，沉声问道：“你没有派人去痛扁净汉？”

“……”崔韩率擦觉到危险，“我怎么可能干出这种事，我爱他还来不及就被你娶走。”

“……”尹净汉睁着大眼，努力听懂两人之间的对话，他在被大卡车撞倒前就是被几位男同事拉到小港痛揍一顿还要杀他，结果被他逃了出去之后就是撞车来到这个世界。

崔韩率擦觉不对，眼神望向尹净汉，问道：“净汉哥，在你来到这里之前，你是不是被人打了？”

尹净汉简单的说道：“嗯，第一次进公司上班，之后被几位男同事邀请吃饭，结果就被拉到小港，脑袋先来一棒，后来是逃了出来，可惜不如愿，被大卡车撞到这里来了。”

崔胜澈低气压的要命，语言危险道：“还有第三股势力要得到净汉或者是要杀了净汉。”

“！！！”尹净汉瞪着崔胜澈，难道他的命这么值钱。

皇危险的眯起眼，本来他家小儿子是崔胜澈传说中的老婆就已经够了，结果跑出了崔韩率这小混蛋喜欢上他家小儿子，这也就算了，他家小儿子长得好看又招人疼嘛，但是现在这危险的第三股势力又是从哪冒出来的？！尼玛这是要把他家小儿子闹成哪样？！

众人散了，崔韩率带着自己人回去调查此事，而帝王帝后表示也要回去休息了，皇也带着自己的人鱼族离开，只是在离开前，握住了尹净汉的双手包怀住，慎重道：“不管到什么时候，你都要相信崔胜澈，父亲不能一直陪在你身边，你要好好照顾自己。”

尹净汉突然有种想哭的感觉，这种离别的情景太特么的煽情了，眼眶红红，就差掉泪说道：“我一定会好好照顾自己，父亲，你也要保重。”

“嗯。”皇点头，便放开尹净汉的手，望了眼站在尹净汉身边的崔胜澈，点了下头便带着自己的人鱼族跳下海中往深海里游去。

崔胜澈握紧尹净汉的手，轻声道：“我们回去吧。”

“嗯。”

两人握着手上车离开，却没发现在他们刚才站着的地方出现了个男人，全身被紧紧的用黑衣包住的男人，只露出了一双腥红色眼眸的男人，紧紧的盯着远去的车子，直到消失才收回视线，冷笑一声，说了句：“爽吧，这样灵魂会更滋润的。”便起步离开。

那个被尹净汉和崔胜澈站过的地方，现下被男人站过的地方已变得粉碎不堪。

尹净汉和崔胜澈坐着车子回到家时，管家他们已经都回来了。

崔胜澈下了命令，让他们全去睡觉，牵着尹净汉到楼上，舒舒服服的泡了个澡，换了套睡衣回到床上。

尹净汉心里那个忐忑不安，简直就是又紧张的要命，要防抗吗，能成功吗，对方会不会一个生气就变成鬼畜呢？！

尼玛鬼畜他可消受不起啊，那个打酱油的混蛋牧师啊，真的是打酱油的说了一堆结婚前的话语之后又到饭店去吃了又吃，吃到整个肚子都凸出来之后来到他和崔胜澈的面前，说了句，“感谢公爵大人与夫人的招待，在下吃的很饱，在下这就告辞了，祝公爵大人与夫人新婚快乐，第一夜爽到爆。”便离开了。

当时尹净汉听到牧师说的最后一句话，简直就想把他抓起来暴打一顿，结果对方逃得快。

尹净汉整个人都忐忑不安的坐在床上，望着崔胜澈从浴室里一步一步的往自己走来，尹净汉全身一抖，颤着嗓音说道：“那啥，今晚，嗯，是什么，我，嗯，可以，不……”

尹净汉话还没说完便被崔胜澈一手指抵在对方唇上制止住，崔胜澈很是性感的笑着，上半身裸着，露出六块腹肌，下半身只在腰围围了条浴巾，尹净汉眼神一抖，他甚至看到了崔胜澈的一根黑毛没有被浴巾给遮住，调皮似得在白白的浴巾里跳了出来，颜色分列更加明显。

崔胜澈性感望着尹净汉的脸，笑道：“净汉尼，看什么呢，看的这么有神。”

尹净汉移开视线，实在是不敢再看下去，更不敢去看崔胜澈那张诱惑人的脸，尹净汉觉得自己的脸很热，冒着热气般，妈蛋，为何他要如此的害羞！

崔胜澈继续道：“低着头做什么，抬头让我看看，我家净汉尼今天穿着纯白的西装真是好看，让我都忍不住想要一把撕下来，占有你，进入到你的深处，让你知道谁才是你的拥有者！”

你妹！尹净汉听的全身一颤，不带这么吓人的好么，有人听到了吗，他的心里好像在流泪。

崔胜澈将放在尹净汉唇上的手指往下移，移到尹净汉凸起的喉咙，慢慢的摩/擦着，笑道：“净汉尼，要不你现在去换上西装，让我撕掉过一把瘾，怎样？”

尹净汉抬头，一脸的欲哭五裂，楚楚可怜，双手放在胸口，可怜的说道：“崔胜澈，你放过我吧。”

“我听不懂。”

“要不我们先玩个游戏，游戏玩完了，我们再做那，嗯，那档事。”尹净汉绞尽脑汁的想办法。

崔胜澈整个人渐渐的压在尹净汉身上，嘴角一勾，很是性感，“玩什么。” 。


	25. Chapter 25

☆、第二十四章

“玩……”尹净汉皱眉，他刚才只是随便说一说，能拖一点时间就拖一点时间，完全就没想到要玩什么啊。

崔胜澈早就知道尹净汉那些心里的小点子，只是心里突然就想逗逗尹净汉，也让尹净汉不要再紧张，能有个完美到爽的初夜。

“净汉尼，不如我们直接进入正题可好？”崔胜澈笑问。

“不好不好。”尹净汉拼命摇头，慢吞吞道：“我们先玩游戏，玩，嗯，玩石头剪刀布吧，输的人今晚不可以做那档事。”

崔胜澈给尹净汉的回答就是直接更贴近的压住尹净汉的身子，尹净汉一下子吓得“哇哇”大叫，“等下等下，输的人在下面，输的人在下面，赢的人可以在上面！”

崔胜澈思考了番，觉得还行，便起身了点，说道：“可以。”

尹净汉推推崔胜澈的胸口，“可以你还不起来？！”

崔胜澈又往下压了压，笑道：“直接出手就行了，非要起来玩吗？”

“呃……”尹净汉点头，“玩游戏嘛，要认真，不能随便敷衍了事！”

崔胜澈无奈，只好坐起身，尹净汉感觉身上的重量没了，立马起身坐直，说道：“开始吧，石头剪刀布！”

崔胜澈出了个剪刀，尹净汉出了个布，脸色很是愉悦，“你输了。”

尹净汉无辜的眨眨眼，“我刚才忘记说了玩几回合才定输赢，所以要重来，对游戏要认真认真，现在是一回合定胜负。”

崔胜澈笑笑，继续游戏，这次又出了剪刀，尹净汉还是出了那个布。

“……”尹净汉眨巴眨巴眼，抖着手看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈勾唇笑道：“你又输了，净汉尼对游戏要认真，你还是赶紧认命吧。”

尹净汉抖着手，“我怕疼。”

“我知道，我会温柔。”

“我还是怕疼。”

“我会很温柔的疼你。”

“可不可以不要来。”尹净汉哀求。

崔胜澈笑道：“不可以，来吧净汉尼，从现在这一刻开始，我会好好的疼你。”

“哇！！！”

尹净汉叫声惨状，身上的睡衣直接被崔胜澈用力一撕，全能变成了破布扔在床边。

尹净汉抖着嗓子，说道：“你……不可以不要这么……暴力吗……你特么的……啊！”

脖子被咬了一口，尹净汉捂住被咬到的地方，水汪汪的双眸盯着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈腹下一热，嗓子低沉带着点点沙哑，道：“净汉尼，我要抱你。”

“妈蛋！我难道就是个天生被娶被抱的吗？！”

崔胜澈无视掉尹净汉的不满，直接一口亲上对方的唇瓣，一点一点的攻略进去，扫过每一处到最后勾住尹净汉的小舌，温柔的安抚触摸，勾缠，舔舐，直到尹净汉快无法呼吸了才放开。

“呼…呼……”尹净汉拼命的深呼吸，尼玛，要死了，要死了……

“净汉尼，我会温柔的抱你。”崔胜澈贴着尹净汉的耳朵轻声又沙哑的说着。

尹净汉脸色爆红，怒吼，“别说了！”

崔胜澈笑笑，现下两人身上完全是呈现出赤/裸的状态，身体相贴，彼此都感受到对方的热气和热情。

崔胜澈温柔又缠绵的亲吻着尹净汉赤/裸的肌肤，一寸一寸都不放过的亲吻过去，留下深深的吻/痕。

“嗯……”尹净汉控制不住呻/吟出声，全身被弄的颤栗不已，甚至感觉到还想要的更多。

崔胜澈望着尹净汉那自动摇摆着的腰部，宠溺一笑，“净汉尼忍不住了吗。”

“嗯？”尹净汉疑惑的望着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈没说话，直接抱起尹净汉来到浴池，慢慢的进入水中，尹净汉的双腿立马变回鱼尾。

崔胜澈双手抚上尹净汉的鱼尾，慢慢的摩/擦起来。

“唔……嗯…不……不要……啊…”鱼尾太敏感，消受不起啊。

崔胜澈轻咬了口尹净汉的耳朵，坏笑道：“这么敏感？嗯？”

“嗯嗯……别再……摸了……”尹净汉控制不住的抖了抖腰。

“好。”崔胜澈答应，放开了手。

尹净汉突觉得不被摸了，但是全身上下就开始不舒服了，整个人贴上崔胜澈，不舒服的慢慢的动了下。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，诱惑道：“想要舒服吗？”

“嗯。”尹净汉脸色潮红，嘴唇被吻的红肿，眼神带着湿漉和点点迷离，就算这样，他的心里还记得有个疑惑，问出口：“我们为什么要在水里？”

崔胜澈摸摸，说道：“因为想要人鱼怀孕就必须让对方用本体，也就是人鱼的身体，来接受老公满满的爱意。”

尹净汉脸色更红，崔胜澈忍不住低头亲了口，叹道：“我家净汉尼真是媚人。”

尹净汉直接用鱼尾抽了过去，不过这次被崔胜澈接住，直接放在嘴上亲了口，笑道：“净汉尼，我们来做吧。”

尹净汉还没反应过来，整个身子就被崔胜澈抱住，腰部被扣住转了个圈，便被背向着身后的崔胜澈。

“你要做什么？”尹净汉的嗓音在发抖。

“疼你。”崔胜澈回了两个字，一手扣着尹净汉的腰，一手扶着自己的下身慢慢的一下一下进入对方的身体。

“啊！”尹净汉直接就被吓了一跳，身后那被开启的地方感觉好胀，好满，好难受，尼玛承受的那一方真的是苦逼了！

“净汉尼。”崔胜澈神情的叫了声，嘴唇一下一下的亲吻着对方的脖颈、肩膀，企图让尹净汉放松，自己再慢慢的进入对方的身体里，直到全根没入。

“唔……”我去，妈蛋，你是全部都进去了吗？！

崔胜澈温柔的揉着尹净汉的腰，深吸了口气，缓缓说道：“净汉尼，我要动了。”

“嗯？”尹净汉瞪大眼，叫道：“等，等一下，啊！唔……嗯嗯……别……唔……”

崔胜澈不等尹净汉把话说完，开始正题，疼爱尹净汉，一下一下的冲撞，在里面爱抚着。

尹净汉眼神迷离，脸色潮红，眼角带泪，整个人承受着崔胜澈的撞击，接起一波波快感的潮浪。

浴室里，刚开始的说话声、喘息声，随着时间，渐渐的变成哭泣声，求饶声和更粗重的喘息声。

“啊！不行…了……求你，胜澈，放过我……唔……”尹净汉放下所有，在崔胜澈的身下求饶，但是崔胜澈却只是温柔的亲亲尹净汉的唇瓣，笑道：“净汉尼，我会用我的所有来爱你。”便更加有卖力的撞击。

尹净汉被一下一下的往上顶，承受崔胜澈的所有爱。

浴室里，一片春光，很是让人脸红心跳不已。 


	26. Chapter 26

☆、第二十五章

将尹净汉要了不知多少回后，崔胜澈终于知道该停手了，望着身下已经被自己折腾的累睡过去的人儿，崔胜澈满脸的心疼但却带着满足感和愉悦。

将尹净汉清洗干净全身舒爽之后穿上睡衣放到床上，崔胜澈又清洗了自己一番出来，望着床上的人儿，弯腰低头在尹净汉的额头上亲了口，直起身，轻手轻脚的出了卧室。

崔胜澈走进书房，来到电脑前，刚开启电脑，旁边的手机便响了，接起放到耳边，说道：“喂。”

“崔胜澈。”崔韩率的嗓音传了过来。

崔胜澈也不废话，直接进入正题，“查出什么了。”

崔韩率沉默了会，深呼吸了口气才沉重的说道：“你听说过一亿年前，人鱼帝国的爆发差点灭亡的事没。”

崔胜澈眉头一皱，不好预感慢慢从心底浮现出来。

崔韩率拿着手机，眼神盯着电脑屏幕，继续说道：“那次的爆发，人鱼帝国可以说是差点就从这个海洋深底消失，但是神奇的是，人鱼帝国的皇室他们竟又活了下来，继续衍生出新的生命体。”

“这个和净汉有什么关系？”崔胜澈问了出来。一亿年前人鱼帝国的事，可以说是世上无人不知，但是却没人知道为何人鱼帝国的皇室竟会在接近死亡的下一刻活了过来。

“有关系。你知道我查到了什么了吗，是一亿年前救活了人鱼帝国皇室的秘密。”崔韩率紧紧的盯着电脑屏幕，一手拿着手机在耳边，一手放在鼠标上，手指控制不住的一抖一抖。

崔胜澈眼眸一眯，低声说道：“把资料发过来。”

崔韩率将鼠标点几下，将完整的资料传送到崔胜澈电脑。

崔胜澈挂了电话，坐上办公椅，接受崔韩率发来的资料，下载完后点开，幽暗深邃的冰眸子升起一股令人恐惧之气。

崔韩率捏了捏眉心，眼里渗满了担忧，缓缓的闭上眼。

崔胜澈紧紧的盯着屏幕上的字母。

一亿年前，人鱼帝国名叫亚斯当尓鲤，生活在海洋深底的人鱼，是世上第一批生物，也是最珍贵的生物，年代比人类的还要长。但是却在有一天不知是谁触碰到了海洋深底的愤怒，在一夜之间，人鱼平民全染上了一种怪病，全身肌肤发黑致死的怪病，渐渐的贵族皇室也跟着染上了怪病，只是几日的时间，亚斯当尓鲤走向了灭亡的方向。

但是却在一日夜晚，海洋的天空上突然落下一颗闪着紫光的石头，落入深海里，人鱼平民和贵族的毅力坚持较差无法熬过几天便去了，只有皇室的人鱼熬到了那日夜晚落下了一颗闪着紫光的石头，在第二日神奇般的恢复了，从此衍生出新的生命体，直到矿大帝国。

“紫光石头……”崔胜澈轻声呢喃，只有这些资料还不能说明什么，很多事还没水落石出。

崔胜澈开启手机，在显示出崔韩率三字时点击下去，将手机放到耳边。

“喂。”崔韩率很快就接起电话。

“继续查。”崔胜澈用着命令式说道。

“……”崔韩率顿了下，“不用你说，我也知道。”

崔胜澈沉默了会才道：“敌人在暗，我们在明，先放下情敌的身份，净汉的安危最重要。”

崔韩率怒，“这不用你说，我都知道！”尼玛，台词都被抢了。

“嗯。”崔胜澈命令道：“继续查。”便挂了手机。

“……”崔韩率望着被挂断的手机，心里压抑着一股要喷出来的怒火，“妈蛋！这种被压下去的感觉真不好受！”

第二日，尹净汉全身酸软的躺倒在床上，连手指头一动都觉得酸的无比。

脑袋里回想起昨晚的事，脸上就是一阵红，崔胜澈那禽/兽实在是太无耻了，竟然在水里做完了，又到浴室的地上给他喂了颗紫色的药丸继续做那档事，后来又回到床上做，最后连沙发上都做了，到后来又回到了浴池里继续做。

尹净汉只觉得额头凸凸的一阵乱跳，崔胜澈那混蛋根本就不懂得节制是什么！

尹净汉左右望了望，没看见崔胜澈，这家伙吃干抹尽之后跑哪去了，现下一肚子里的火气。

尹净汉扶着酸软的腰起身，一步一步扶着墙壁往门口走，全身上下外内都被崔胜澈清理的很舒爽很干净，但是他就是不爽了，凭什么两人都是做，但是痛苦的会是他，而崔胜澈早不知痛快的跑哪去了。

不公平，不公平！！

尹净汉困难的一步步移动，刚把手放到门把上，门就被从外面打开。

崔胜澈开门进去，看到尹净汉时愣了下，很快反应过来，赶忙上前扶着尹净汉的手臂，心疼道：“净汉尼，你怎么这么早就起来了，不多休息一会。”

尹净汉凶狠的瞪了崔胜澈一眼，怒道：“这都是谁害的！”

崔胜澈扶着尹净汉来到床边坐下，讨好的柔柔尹净汉的腰部，满脸笑的灿烂道：“这不都是你的错嘛，谁叫你那么用力的夹住我的腰，嘴上还叫着迷人的声音，怎么不让我被你诱惑到。”

尹净汉脸色爆红，一手抽过去，崔胜澈接住尹净汉无力抽过来的手臂，“我不说了我不说了，你先躺下休息，等会给你端粥上来吃。”

尹净汉乖乖的又躺会被窝里，眨巴眨巴眼，问道：“什么味道的粥。”

崔胜澈笑笑，问道：“你想要什么味道。”

尹净汉认真的想了想，才出口：“不要菜，加点瘦肉进去，要香，不要煮的太稀。”

崔胜澈笑着点头，调侃道：“我的女王，还有什么吩咐的没？”

尹净汉点头，盯着崔胜澈的脸，眯起眼，笑道：“你给我煮。”

崔胜澈没说话，只是温柔的笑笑，在尹净汉唇上亲了口便离开卧室。

尹净汉望着被关上的房门，嘴角勾起，两眼弯弯，得逞的笑意尽显脸上。

崔胜澈出了卧室便进入书房，在电脑上查看了各种类型的粥的资料，他觉得尹净汉说的粥不太有营养，只有加瘦肉进去，营养太少，不好。

崔胜澈看着屏幕上的介绍和图，鲍鱼粥，青菜粥，鸡蛋粥，营养粥，混合粥，水果粥，青鱼粥，萝卜粥……

崔胜澈盯着屏幕思考了会，轻声说道：“……好像突然吃的太营养也不好。”

崔胜澈终于下定了决心，下楼来到厨房，将所有人都赶了出去，关上门。

管家一看就不得了了，使命的拍着门，喊道：“公爵大人，公爵大人，夫人的粥交给我们就好了，您老还是赶紧从厨房出去吧……”您老从小进过三次厨房，第一次把厨房炸了，第二次把厨房烧了，第三次竟然把水管给弄断了、导致整个厨房湿了。

崔胜澈有些尴尬的咳了声，他也知道自己以前那是叫惨不忍睹，但是现下是要亲自给净汉做粥，所以甜蜜和苦涩又幸福的感觉，让他想立马动起来。

崔胜澈开了门，脸色淡定的跟管家道：“放心，这次不会炸不会烧更不会漏水。”

“啪！”关上门。

管家愣了愣，原来公爵大人还是记得以前的事啊，还记得就好、还记得就好……

于是，管家忐忑不安的透过门口中间的玻璃望着厨房内的情形，而崔胜澈也就随管家随便看了。

崔胜澈拿出了做粥的营养食物，他还记得尹净汉说不要放菜，台上放着瘦肉，虾，鸡蛋，鲍鱼，萝卜。

最后，崔胜澈决定拿瘦肉和萝卜做粥，有肉类怎么可以少了菜类。

一小时后，崔胜澈用盘子端着热乎乎的粥开门出去，管家盯着那碗粥的表面上飘着肉和细细长长的萝卜丝，还有那白白的粥，香味飘散到空气中，管家眯起眼闻了闻，诚心道：“公爵大人，您进步了不少。”

崔胜澈嘴角勾起，带了丝得意道：“这点程度还难不倒我。”便上楼去了。

管家望着崔胜澈的背影，无奈摇头，感叹道：“您老以前做稀饭都能把整个厨房给烧了。”

崔胜澈心情愉悦的端着粥进入卧室，带着粥的香气来到尹净汉面前，讨好般的献到尹净汉面前。

尹净汉望着对方手上的粥，鼻子动了动，眼里带笑，味道很香。

尹净汉望向崔胜澈那张求夸奖求表扬求赞赏求福利的脸，笑出声，说道：“做的不错，有福利，先喂我吃完，太饿了。”

昨晚做的太疯狂，体力消耗，肚子里的食物早就消化不知到哪了。

崔胜澈先放到自己嘴前吹了几口才放到尹净汉嘴里，尹净汉也不介意，反正那种更亲密的事都做了，现在再别别扭扭的就太那啥了。

反复如此，崔胜澈一勺一勺的将尹净汉喂完了。

尹净汉满足的摸摸没有腹肌没有赘肉的肚子，鼓了点起来，太香了吃的有点过头了，被喂着，不留神就被喂完了一大碗……

尹净汉望着那被自己吃完了的空荡荡的碗，发呆，昨晚做那种事，果然体力消耗的太多了吗，从来就没吃过那么大碗的，今天尽全吃了进去。

崔胜澈将碗和盘子放到床头柜，整个人爬上床…… 


	27. Chapter 27

☆、第二十六章  


崔胜澈将碗和盘子放到床头柜，整个人慢慢的爬上床，装进被窝里，双手一伸，一把抱住尹净汉的腰，将脑袋放到尹净汉胸口增了增，道：“净汉尼，我的福利呢。”

“……”尹净汉望着在自己胸口作乱的人，吃了食物已经恢复一半体力，一把将胸口的脑袋推开，他道：“你的福利就是给我揉腰。”

“……”崔胜澈顿时一愣，下一秒无奈笑出声，摸摸尹净汉脑袋，应道：“好，给你揉腰绝对是最大的福利。”

尹净汉点头，赞叹道：“嗯嗯，真聪明。”

崔胜澈双手轻柔的在尹净汉腰上缓慢的按摩，动作轻柔却带着点力度，尹净汉好几次舒服的发出叹息声。

崔胜澈眉毛一挑，听着尹净汉舒服的嗓音，继续揉，结果揉着揉着就柔到了不该碰的地方。

“唔……”尹净汉瞪着崔胜澈，“你碰哪里？！”

崔胜澈表面无辜的将双手从尹净汉那被布料遮挡住的下半身拿开。

尹净汉嘴角一抽，尼玛个好色之徒，真是色胆当天了！

“净汉尼，我给你继续揉腰，你眼睛都要瞪坏了，来来，闭上眼，再睡一觉。”崔胜澈轻声说着，双手从被子里伸出，一下一下的轻柔拍着尹净汉的背，没几下就把人儿给哄睡了。

崔胜澈心里立马舒了口气，太危险了，要是不让净汉尼睡过去，估计要被赶出卧室睡觉，于书房做伴了都有可能。

顿觉真心好险。

崔胜澈双眼柔和的望着睡人，继续揉着尹净汉的腰，一会自己也跟着睡过去。

尹净汉睁开眼时，窗外已是一片漆黑，身旁也没了人。

尹净汉皱了皱眉，坐起身，现下身体已经不似早上那会的难受了，缓慢下床，走出卧室来到楼下，管家正摆着晚饭，对他微微一笑，温和道：“夫人醒了，晚饭刚准备好，热乎着又香还有营养，夫人可要多吃点。”

尹净汉疑惑的盯着管家那张笑脸，总觉得管家的笑脸跟诡异，非常的诡异，太诡异了！

尹净汉坐下，装作随口问了句：“崔胜澈在哪？”

管家笑的更开，“公爵大人正在书房里办事，夫人你先吃，肚子可不能饿着啊，我上楼去找公爵大人。”

尹净汉点头表示知道了，望着管家上楼的身影，尹净汉摇摇头，视线转向桌前便愣住了。

尼玛，这些都是什么晚饭，鸡汤、骨头汤、排骨汤、鲍鱼、大虾、龙虾、螃蟹、清蒸鱼、五花肉、萝卜丝、青菜、茄子、白饭……一大堆营养的东西，直叫尹净汉眼瞪着。

等到崔胜澈被管家报道，夫人已经起来下楼吃饭了，崔胜澈这才放下手头上的事下楼，结果就看到尹净汉瞪着桌上的晚饭，左手拿着碗，右手拿着筷子，整个人都僵着好似被按了暂停键。

崔胜澈笑着走过去，坐在尹净汉身边，体贴的夹了只虾剥好了放到尹净汉嘴边，说道：“净汉尼，发什么呆，张嘴吃进去。”

尹净汉有种无力感，他突然知道了管家那笑是什么意思了、和桌上那一堆的营养过剩食物，连管家都知道了他们昨晚做那种事，那种让人脸红心跳好羞好羞的事，心里万头草泥马翻腾了有木有！

这绝逼会补得太过了有木有！

尹净汉望着在自己眼前飘着的虾，张嘴一口吃进去，咬着虾口齿不清，道：“吃不完。”

崔胜澈坐在旁边，听的一清二楚，了解的说道：“没事，能吃多少吃多少。”

尹净汉摇头，咽下吓，口齿清晰，道：“浪费。”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉脑袋，“没事，你老公我钱很多。”

尹净汉再次摇头，“你不知道，你这是浪费，虽然我知道你准备了这么多都是为了我，我很感动，也很喜悦，但是这样实在太浪费了，世上人很多，有人富必有人穷，世上有很多人没吃饱一顿，甚至都没得吃的，我……”

崔胜澈将手指抵住尹净汉那喋喋不休的唇瓣，贴着对方的额头，柔声说道：“净汉尼，你有一颗真诚善良的心，我很高兴，应为你的这种心态一直都没变，有人富必有人穷，你以前也说过这句话，但是以前的世界和现在不一样了，现在每个人都会吃上一顿饱饭，每个人一天都会有三餐甚至四餐到五餐的饭吃，我的净汉尼，你真是可爱。”

尹净汉脸一红，他早忘了以前的记忆，而现在对这个本该就是他自己生活的世界的理解为百分之五，怎么会知道这个世界是怎样的，不过反正以前是被饿着就没错。

但是，尹净汉觉得这样还是不对，“真的做的太多了，只有两个人吃不完的，不如……”

崔胜澈立马制止住尹净汉下面的话，他知道尹净汉会说出什么，无非就是：“不如叫管家和下人都过来吃。”

崔胜澈有种扶额的冲动，他的净汉尼真的太检点了，太节制了，太不奢侈了，太好养了。

“不如这样。”崔胜澈笑道：“我们两人一起解决掉今晚的晚饭，你不是心疼浪费嘛，那你就多吃点进去，你看你瘦的，吃胖点。”

尹净汉黑线，但还是低头吃了起来。

管家满意的点头，还是公爵大人有办法，满意的下去了。

一顿晚饭整整吃了两小时半，尹净汉摇摇头，望着崔胜澈筷子中夹着的龙虾肉，“不吃了，饱。”何止是饱，简直就是饱到家了。

崔胜澈笑着哄道：“最后一块，你看，桌子上差不多都要解决了，这就最后一块肉给你吃。”

尹净汉怀疑的盯着崔胜澈，刚才也说是最后一块，结果呢，还不是又拿了碗骨头汤给他喝，搞的他现在想上厕所！

“真的最后一块。”崔胜澈凑近尹净汉，将无辜的眼神展现在尹净汉面前。

尹净汉张开嘴咬进去，慢慢的吞下去，拍拍明显鼓起的肚子，内流满面，肌肉没练到，肥肉倒是要练到了。

崔胜澈瞧了眼尹净汉微微鼓起的肚子，无奈笑道：“吃饱的现状，很快就会下去的。”

尹净汉不爽的戳戳崔胜澈手臂上的肌肉，羡慕嫉妒恨的情绪全展现在了脸上和话语上，狠狠道：“为什么你有肌肉，嗯？胸肌腹肌三头肌，大腿小腿结实，连屁股上的肉都那么结实。”

崔胜澈听的愣了下，笑出声，“净汉尼你怎么这么色。”

尹净汉眯起眼，一副认真的表情说道：“崔胜澈，你今晚让我做了你吧。”

“就凭你这副样子？”崔胜澈上下瞟了尹净汉几眼，怀疑的眼神。

尹净汉正应为吃得太撑，整个人懒洋洋的坐在椅子上，整个人软咩咩的，让人一看便觉弱爆到极点。

尹净汉眼神一瞪，“瞧不起人！”

崔胜澈摸摸，“你只有被我做的份。”

尹净汉一怒，站起身，顿时下半身的捅来了急速的尿/意，整个人往厕所方向跑去。

崔胜澈望着尹净汉的背影，无奈摇摇头，必须要让净汉尼打消这个念头，不过估计净汉尼也只是一时兴起。

崔胜澈望着桌上一片的狼藉，叫来管家和下人收拾，自己去厕所找尹净汉。

尹净汉正一手扶着吃撑的肚子，一手正别扭的解着裤子的纽扣。

“……”崔胜澈眼里闪过精光，上前一把拉住尹净汉解纽扣的那只手，握在手心里，唇瓣抵在尹净汉的耳边，热乎乎的吹了口气，磁性道：“净汉尼，要我帮你解开它吗？”

尹净汉全身一抖，尤其是腰抖的更厉害，尿/意更是直直的往上冲，此时不解等何时？！

于是，尹净汉点头，崔胜澈得逞一笑，双手已揉着李俊鱼腰的姿势伸到对方的纽扣前，慢慢的解开，两只捏上拉链，不动了。

尹净汉急着解决，在崔胜澈怀里扭了几下腰，屁股更是紧紧的靠着崔胜澈下半身扭了几下，难受的哼道：“你…快点……我…我……忍不住了，快……唔……”

崔胜澈一下子咬住尹净汉的耳垂，嗓音沙哑低沉，“净汉尼，叫我一声老公。”

“神经病……”尹净汉打算不依靠后面的人了，自己伸手打算拉下拉链，但是却被崔胜澈扣住手，“唔……你放开！”

妈蛋，这还让不让人活了，小解一下都不行了吗，忍不住了都！

“净汉尼。”崔胜澈呼吸沉重，“叫我老公，我立马让你解脱。”

卧槽你个崔胜澈，这话说的跟做那种事一样！

尹净汉实在是憋不住了，低低的好似蚊子般的叫了声，“老公。”

崔胜澈虽然觉得太小声，但是还算满意，便帮尹净汉拉下拉链，再拉下裤子，接着是内裤，然后将自己双手伸向尹净汉的双腿间，扶着对方粉嫩的小净汉，沙哑笑道：“净汉尼，出来吧。”

“……”尹净汉腰部一软，只是下面被对方扶着，就全身软倒在崔胜澈怀里，自己太不知反抗了，但崔胜澈这混蛋也太猖狂了。

尹净汉深吸了几口气，整个人勉强站好，但是本该积极的要出来的液体不管自己怎么用力就是出不来。

“……”尹净汉。

“……”崔胜澈。 


	28. Chapter 28

☆、第二十七章

  
“净汉？”崔胜澈疑惑的叫了声。

尹净汉扶额，“你可以不要用赤果果的眼神盯着我下面看吗。”

崔胜澈在尹净汉的脸和尹净汉的下面来回看了几回合，接着唇角一勾，对着尹净汉的耳朵又吹了口热气，嗓音更是沙哑的不得了，“既然你出不来，我来帮你。”

崔胜澈说完，便将扶着尹净汉下身的双手上下来回摩/擦。

“你……哇…不……等等……哇啊……”尹净汉惊慌的叫声。

接着便是一阵液体的响声，然后是冲掉的声音，再是开水洗手的声音，然后是“啪！”响亮的巴掌声。

“净汉尼，你原谅我。”崔胜澈跟在尹净汉的身后，一路求饶求原谅。

管家看着刚才还好好吃晚饭的两人，不知在厕所里对夫人做了什么事的公爵大人现下又变成了小媳妇的在后面求原谅。

管家一阵无奈，他感打全票，公爵大人一定在厕所里对夫人做了让夫人好羞好羞的事。

尹净汉黑着脸，摔上门，但是后面的崔胜澈就是个贴膜似得紧紧跟上，哀求着，“净汉尼，我错了，我真的错了，我不该拉下你的裤子你的内裤，触摸上你的小净汉，更不该动他。但是你出不来，我也就是这样的帮了把手。”

尹净汉嘴角一抽，冲到崔胜澈面前就抓住对方的领带一阵狂摇，嘴里喊道：“你给我闭嘴闭嘴，你个不知无赖羞耻为何物的禽/兽！”

崔胜澈触上尹净汉的双手，无辜笑道：“禽/兽还不是因为你太诱人了。”

尹净汉直接白了崔胜澈一眼，松开对方的领带，皱眉，“你还不放开？”

崔胜澈抓着尹净汉的双手来到自己下身，眨眨眼诱惑低沉道：“你要不要帮我解决一下。”

尹净汉脸色一下子变得红润红润，使劲抽回自己手却怎么都敌不过对方的力度，吼道：“你特么的给我放手，我要睡觉！”

崔胜澈见尹净汉害羞的连耳根都红了，顿觉好玩，拉进彼此的距离，性感笑道：“你不是刚起来不久吗，现在睡得着？”

“要你管！”尹净汉怒瞪着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈紧紧的盯着尹净汉，喉咙上下滚动了下，眼神闪了闪，放开尹净汉，耷了耷肩，说道：“好吧，净汉尼你先去睡觉，我还有事要做，要是睡不着就看看书。”

尹净汉疑惑的盯着上一秒还在发情的，下一秒竟然放开了他，心里立马想到那第三势力的危险，心下一沉，拉住要离开的崔胜澈，皱眉说道：“是不是要去查第三势力？”

崔胜澈沉默了会，才点了下头。

“我跟你一起去。”尹净汉见崔胜澈不赞同的表情，便说道：“是关于我的事，我不能一点都不知情不是吗？”

崔胜澈终是抵不过尹净汉，带着对方到书房。

崔胜澈坐在电脑前，认真的盯着屏幕上的文字，有古老的文字现代的文字，和一些更加久远的也更是复杂难懂的文语。

尹净汉坐进沙发里，拿过一本放在茶几上的书，翻开来，便见第一面就是完全看不懂的古文，当下嘴角一抽。

崔胜澈翻滚着鼠标，当看到少数看得懂的文字“紫光石头”时，崔胜澈将视线从屏幕上望向坐在前方沙发上的尹净汉，沉声问道：“净汉尼，还记得你是怎么回来到这里的吗？”

“嗯？”尹净汉从书上将视线看向崔胜澈，不解道：“我不是跟你说过吗，就是被那些男同事打，而那些男同事就是你们嘴里的第三势力，接着跑出来就悲催的被卡车给撞了，有什么不对？”

崔胜澈深深的皱起眉，很不对，但是哪里不对又不知道该从何说起，视线无意看了眼电脑屏幕上的字母，瞳孔微微一缩。

“紫光石头”“被选中的孩子”“灵魂独特”“灵魂拥有纯天然治愈系功能”。

崔胜澈心里突然有股不好的想法，很不好，如果第三股势力当初派了手下去二十一世纪装扮成尹净汉的同事，而邀请尹净汉吃午饭，到后来却是要了尹净汉的性命，很有可能是他们头上人指使的，杀了尹净汉在二十一世纪的身体，一半的灵魂就会离开那具已功能全废的身体，这样第三股势力就能抓着尹净汉的一半灵魂去复命，但是他们万万没想到的是，尹净汉竟会被卡车撞死，导致灵魂直接感应到了原主身体，回到原身体里。

崔胜澈握紧双拳，第三股势力要得到的是尹净汉的……灵魂，但这只是他的猜测，崔胜澈皱眉，这种不安感非常让人厌恶。

尹净汉见崔胜澈脸色不太好，有些担忧问道：“崔胜澈，不会是查出什么不好的事情了吧？你的脸色不太好。”

崔胜澈回过神，望着尹净汉笑笑，轻声问道：“净汉尼，你仔细回想一下被男同事邀请吃午饭时出去后的事情。”

尹净汉将手握拳抵着下巴，歪着脑袋，陷入回忆，“他们邀请我去吃午饭，结果是带我去小港，当时给我的感觉就是要杀人灭口，后脑勺被打了一下，所以有些模糊和听不清他们当时说的是什么。”

崔胜澈来到尹净汉面前，直视对方的眼睛，轻声说道：“不急，净汉尼，你慢慢回忆，回忆当时的话，他们说了什么。”

尹净汉皱眉，努力的回忆起当时那不好的回忆，“好像是先把我确认了下是不是要找的人。”尹净汉突的脸上表现了丝愤怒，“好像还说我弱不经风，勾引女人，公爵大人传说中的老婆神马的。”说完，盯着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈触上尹净汉的脸，慢慢说道：“你本就是我传说中的老婆，这一点他们到说的没错，不过弱不经风和勾引女人，我觉得他们也说得没错。”

尹净汉不满的瞪了崔胜澈一眼，“你到底是站在哪边的？！”

“当然是老婆这边，我家净汉，你都承认你是我老婆了。”

尹净汉突然想起，就在不久前，他们在厕所闹的，崔胜澈逼着他叫“老公”，顿时满脸的潮红羞涩。

崔胜澈看的下腹冒火，赶忙转移话题，“他们还有说什么吗？净汉你要仔细回忆，脑袋就算被打了，潜意识里还是会记住他们的话。”

尹净汉眉毛皱的更深，记忆往更深的地方探去，“还说了，上面交代要快速解决，不然被那边的人发现了，事情就严重了。然后我就逃出来了，之后你都知道。”

“上面交代快速解决，那边的人发现……”崔胜澈轻声呢喃。

尹净汉睁大眼睛望着崔胜澈，眼里带了丝期待，“你猜想起什么了吗？”

崔胜澈决定暂不把自己的猜测告诉尹净汉，便摇头，摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，笑道：“还没有，你先回去睡觉，我再查查看。”

尹净汉点头，起身往外走，在关上门的前一秒，探进头来，轻声道：“我又想到了一件事，很奇妙的事，但是我不知道那是真实的还是梦。”

崔胜澈走过去，揉着尹净汉的腰，“说，先你想起的每一件事都可能是最重要的。”

“哦。”尹净汉了解，“在进入公司的前一天晚上，我感肯定那时我是睡着了，但是我听到了一声苍老带着笑意的声音，给人很真实的感觉。”

崔胜澈揉紧尹净汉，问：“那声音有说什么吗？”

“有。”尹净汉回忆起当时的嗓音，学着说道：“孩子，你是被选中的人，勇敢的向前绝不能逃避。就这样。”

崔胜澈将脑袋埋进尹净汉脖颈与肩膀之间，深深的吸了口气，拍拍尹净汉屁股，抬头笑道：“回去睡觉，我整理一下就过去。”

“好吧。”尹净汉往外走，“你早点回来睡。”

崔胜澈点头，望着尹净汉走进卧室的身影，这才关上书房门，坐进办公椅里，眉毛深深的皱起。

“紫光石头，被选中的孩子，灵魂独特用有纯天然治愈系功能，苍老的声音和那些话语。”

崔胜澈疲惫的捏捏眉心，尹净汉是一亿年前救了亚斯当尓鲤的那颗紫光石头，拥有独特的灵魂治愈了皇室一族便消失了，现下紫光石头重生了，成了尹净汉，变成了现下的人鱼帝国的皇室中的小王子，而那股苍老的声音和话语是想要提醒尹净汉什么吗，还有那第三股势力，当初没在二十一世纪夺得尹净汉的一半灵魂，肯定不会罢手，还会再来。


	29. Chapter 29

☆、第二十八章

崔胜澈回到卧室时，尹净汉已经睡着了。

爬上床上，紧紧的揉过尹净汉的身子抱在怀里，手下温柔的触上尹净汉的肚皮，慢慢轻柔的摸了几下，脸上扫去阴沉，换上了一张开了花的笑脸，盯着尹净汉的睡容，轻声说道：“净汉尼，说不定我们第一次就会有了。”

第二日。

尹净汉在崔胜澈的怀里醒来，摸上自己的肚子，感觉有些不舒服，估计是昨晚那太恐怖的晚餐吃的到现在都还觉得撑甚至难受。

崔胜澈拉住尹净汉要起身的身子，挑眉问道：“今天这么早起？不再睡会？”

尹净汉撇着嘴，说道：“肚子有些不舒服，估计昨晚真的吃过头了。”

崔胜澈将尹净汉拉回床上，伸手轻柔的触上对方的肚皮，温柔的来回按摩，轻声问道：“舒服点了吗？”

“唔。”尹净汉闭上眼，享受道：“你手一碰上就好多了。”

崔胜澈只笑不语。

按摩按摩着，尹净汉就又睡着了，崔胜澈又揉了会才收回手，帮尹净汉将被子盖好才起身出去。

来到楼下，找来了管家，崔胜澈脸上是掩饰不住的喜悦，“管家，你去皇室把上次叫来的王太医再叫过来。”

管家脸色一担忧，“公爵大人您生病了吗？还是夫人生病了？”

崔胜澈拍拍管家的肩膀，低声道：“是要添加人口了。”

“……”管家愣了下，立马回过神，脸上笑出一朵花来，点头道：“是是，我立马就去。”

望着管家离去办事的背影，崔胜澈眯起眼，心里是多么的得意多么的骄傲全显现在脸上，第一次就成功了，第一镖就中奖了。

尹净汉还在睡梦中时感到手臂被人抬了下，接着有些冰凉的东西贴了上来，缓缓睁开眼，眨了眨这才看清眼前的人。

崔胜澈笑着上前，嘴角都要开到耳根后，“净汉尼，告诉你一个好消息。”

“嗯？”尹净汉还有些摸不着脑袋，望了眼崔胜澈又望向站在一旁，上次就见过的王太医。

王太医将手放在嘴角咳了声，尼玛的惧内，公爵大人您在家里就是个惧内的，在外面专门耍冷脸放冷气甚至霸气都侧漏了。

王太医上前拉过太激动的崔胜澈，望着床上的尹净汉，王太医脸色很是严肃说道：“夫人，您肚子不舒服的原因不是应为昨晚的晚饭吃的太撑。”王太医一说到这里，自己都觉得无语，晚上做那么多吃的做什么，这不是要撑shi人吗？！

尹净汉看了眼激动不已的崔胜澈，再看向王太医，问道：“那是什么原因？”总不会是怀孕这种让他无法想像的事吧？！

“是怀孕。”王太医脸色带了丝喜悦感，“恭喜夫人，您怀孕了，而且还是一击命中，实在是可喜可贺。”

“……”尹净汉整张脸都僵了，好半会才回过神，僵硬的望向崔胜澈，一字一字问道：“我真的有了？”他原以为那时在浴池里，崔胜澈的话是开玩笑，没想到还是真的不成！

男人怀孕，男人怀孕，男人竟然可以怀孕？！

尹净汉“蹦”的一下，从床上跳下来，站在地上跳脚，“男人可以怀孕？”

崔胜澈手上正拿着拖鞋上前，蹲下身子给尹净汉穿上，“地凉，快穿上。”

王太医点头，“人鱼帝国世世代代都如此，男女都能怀上孩子。”

“……”尹净汉。

崔胜澈拍了拍手，扶着尹净汉到床上坐，“净汉尼，你要冷静，这是正常现象，我很高兴，你怀上了。”

“……”尹净汉望着蹲在自己身前的崔胜澈，伸手摸摸对方脑袋，呢喃道：“我真的怀上了…好不可思议……”

肚子里突然多出了个生物，给他的感觉很陌生，很不安，却有种很温暖的感觉。

送走王太医后，崔胜澈一直陪在尹净汉身边，脸色激动不已。

尹净汉撇嘴，“你的嘴巴都要笑裂开来了。”

崔胜澈还是笑，“我高兴，我的净汉尼怀上了我们的孩子。”说着，伸手小心翼翼的触碰了下尹净汉的肚皮。

看着崔胜澈的动作，尹净汉“噗”的笑出声，心里明白崔胜澈的心情，第一次当父亲，或许都会这样，像个傻瓜似得小心翼翼，脸色是大大的笑容，却很有喜悦感。

尹净汉觉得，从刚开始得到这个怀孕的消息，他的心里除了怔惊之外就是有些温暖带感，肚子里突然多出了个生命，虽然是第一次，虽然很陌生，但是却让他觉得温馨，他是能接受的，自己怀孕。

“净汉尼。”突然，旁边的崔胜澈叫了声。

回过神的尹净汉，望着从下摆装进去摸着肚子的手，无奈的笑了。

“你说，这是个男孩还是女孩？”崔胜澈问道。

“……”尹净汉微微思考了下，问：“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”

这问题简直问到崔胜澈的心坎里去了，一把轻柔的抱住尹净汉，崔胜澈将脑袋埋进尹净汉胸膛里，轻声说道：“只要是你生的，我都喜欢。”

尹净汉摸摸崔胜澈脑袋，轻声跟着重复，“只要是我生的，你都喜欢……”

尹净汉突觉得他要快点恢复记忆才行，但是现下却没有一点能恢复记忆的几率。

一日又过去，可以说公爵的豪宅里，过的非常的性/福又温馨。

尹净汉脸色潮红的摔门下楼，后面的崔胜澈紧跟着，“净汉尼，我错了，求原谅。”

“净汉尼，你小心点，我不该在大白天对你做这种事。”

…………

这一日，崔韩率突来拜访。

三人坐进沙发，管家端了茶点上来就下去了。

崔胜澈很是占有欲的揉着尹净汉纤细的腰，冷眼盯着对方的崔韩率。

崔韩率盯着尹净汉看，完全无视了崔胜澈的存在。

尹净汉无奈扶额，他感觉到了空气中浓烈的火药味。

大厅很安静，崔胜澈出声说道，“净汉，你先上楼去。”

“等下。”崔韩率阻止了崔胜澈的动作，“净汉哥要留下来，我要说的事跟净汉有关。”

崔胜澈横了崔韩率一眼，“净汉是你叫的？”

“咦？”崔韩率装傻，“难道不是吗。”

“唉。”尹净汉出声，“你们能别吵了？”

两人立马听话的安静了，崔韩率从带来的资料夹里拿出一打纸张出来，上面密密麻麻的文字，有古老的、各种时代，看不懂的全翻译成了现在用的文字。

尹净汉眼一瞟，突看到一张纸张上面有个发着紫色光芒的石头，奇怪的拿起来看了眼，问道：“这石头很特别吗？”

崔胜澈揉着尹净汉，轻声道：“有什么感觉？”

“嗯？”尹净汉疑惑，对着一张纸上的石头有什么感觉？尹净汉顿时认真的看了起来，眯起眼，最后眨了眨，“好像真的有种感觉。”

崔韩率一听，立马蹦像尹净汉的身边坐下，凑近，“是什么感觉？”

尹净汉情难自禁的触摸上纸上的石头，轻喃道：“有种好像久违的熟悉感。”

崔胜澈冷冷的看了崔韩率一眼，暂且放过，将尹净汉往自己怀里揉着，眉毛微皱，“净汉，你能感应的到这块石头在哪吗？”

“哈？！”尹净汉像看傻子一样盯着崔胜澈看，“你病了？我怎么可能知道石头在哪？他不是一张图吗？”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉脑袋，表示什么都不知道的尹净汉果断很可爱。

尹净汉抽开崔胜澈的手，怒了，“你到底瞒了我什么？把我当傻子了？！”

崔胜澈立马呈现出无辜又可怜的状态，委屈的拉上尹净汉的手，“净汉，我没有当你是傻子，我就是不想让你担心。”

“……”尹净汉摸摸对方脑袋，“乖。”

崔韩率看的眼发红，拉拉尹净汉衣袖，“净汉哥，我也想被摸。”

“你滚一边去！”尹净汉还没答话，崔胜澈就先怒吼。

崔韩率嘴角一抽，尼玛刚才那装逼无辜的崔胜澈去哪了，特么的这个崔胜澈好讨厌，太伤他眼睛了。

尹净汉无语，沉默了会说道：“你们把实情都告诉我吧，瞒着我也不是个好事不是么，我是当事人不是更应该知道这些事吗？有时被瞒着被保护，什么都不知道，这不公平，而且还像个傻子在那团团转。”

崔胜澈抱住尹净汉，贴着尹净汉的耳朵，轻咬着，轻声说道：“这些也只是我的猜测，但是崔韩率今天送来的纸张，更确定了我心里的猜测。”

“啊！！”崔韩率突然喊了声，伸出手指，指着崔胜澈，怒吼：“你怎么可以，怎么可以抱着净汉哥咬他耳朵？！”

“……”崔胜澈无语，“净汉，你介意吗？”

尹净汉脸色一红，抽了崔胜澈一脑袋，怒道：“问我做什么？说正经事！”

“噗哈哈……活该！”崔韩率在一旁心灾乐祸。

崔胜澈咳了声，将尹净汉放开了点但还是抱在怀里，用一种低沉磁性的嗓音说道：“再笑就给我回去，你个单身汉怎么懂得这叫什么，咬耳朵那是情趣懂吗，再乱笑等我抽shi你。” 

来点小剧场：

这一日，天气明媚，阳光充足，是个游泳的好日子。

Q版的尹净汉在泳池里自娱自乐的拍打着鱼尾，看的一旁在水中的Q版的崔胜澈双眼冒绿光。

崔胜澈直直的盯着尹净汉，绿光幽幽道：“净汉尼，过来。”

“滚！”

崔胜澈决定用强，也要将尹净汉给压了、爱了、再吃了疼了。

于是崔胜澈很是欢乐又禽/兽的脑补着扑到离尹净汉还有半米距离时，结果迎来了一抽紫色光芒的鱼尾巴。

“啊！”崔胜澈痛喊的嗓音。

“啪！”掉进水里的声音。

尹净汉整个鱼身扑过去，抓住崔胜澈的肩膀，鱼尾乱抽，“叫你好色，叫你大白天发情，叫你每次把我压的腰酸背疼！”

崔胜澈眼冒晶心，委屈道：“是你喜欢，我才那么做的。”

尹净汉停下来思考了会，好像确实是如此，于是改为摸摸崔胜澈的脑袋，哄道：“乖，不哭。”

（黑线）他哪里哭了？！


	30. Chapter 30

☆、第二十九章

“……”崔韩率果断不经大脑思考就往尹净汉身上扑过去，“净汉哥，我也想咬你耳朵。”

崔胜澈腿一抬，将扑过来的崔韩率踢到一边，脸色黑沉黑沉，“再不老实，叫你父母关禁闭！”

“……”尼玛，这是在小看他吗？！崔韩率心里好怒，他这么大了怎么可能还会被关禁闭，关禁闭这种事是能拿出来说笑的吗？！

崔韩率乖乖坐在对面不敢在扑上去，但是那双眼眸却是毫无掩饰的盯着尹净汉的眼睛、嘴唇和耳朵瞧。

尹净汉只觉得一阵无奈，看这两人感情那叫一个好的没话说。

崔胜澈咳了声，现场气氛一下子变了，不似刚才的欢脱，变得沉静紧张而危险。

“净汉，你说过有个苍老的声音跟你说的几句话。”崔胜澈道。

“嗯，跟第三股势力有关？”尹净汉问。

崔胜澈点头，将所有的事都结合起来，一一说出来：“净汉，或许你不记得，在一亿年前人鱼帝国差点灭完的事，当时因为天上落下了一颗发着紫光的石头，人鱼皇室才得以解救，但是自那次紫光石头出现后就再也没出现过。”

“……”尹净汉听的很是玄乎，问道：“那颗紫光石头就是纸上的这个石头是吧，消失了？”

“嗯，我们怀疑石头是去投胎了。”崔韩率道。

“……”尹净汉嘴角一抽。

崔胜澈认真道：“不要不相信，这是真的，紫光石头拥有着世上无法得到治愈能力和特别的能分成两半还能回来的灵魂。”

尹净汉呆呆的指着自己，“是我？我是投胎后的紫光石头？！”

崔胜澈点头，“你附身在二十一世纪的身体，那个本该被卡车撞到支离破碎的身体却因为你寄宿了一半的灵魂，而奇异的恢复了原样，身上除了血，无一处有伤口存在。”

尹净汉瞪大眼睛，好玄！那他就更玄了！内心有点激动了。

“这是你的好之处也有坏处。”崔韩率叹道。

尹净汉沉默了会，明白过来，“好处在于不用怕手上，只要灵魂在这处身体上，坏处就在这事情如果被某些人知道，那将成世界大战。”

崔胜澈点头，沉声道：“那第三股势力很有可能就是知道了一亿年前的事和现在的你，所以在二十一世纪没有得到你的灵魂，现在又要来了。”

“……”尹净汉回想起在二十一世纪的最后几分钟，全身一抖，“那群男同事是第三股势力派来抓我的或者是杀我的？”

“是去杀你的，要你的灵魂。”崔胜澈脸色很是阴沉。

相对于崔胜澈，崔韩率脸色松了口气，道：“还好那时候你逃出来，被卡车撞出灵魂回来到这里，不然后果绝对不敢想象。”

尹净汉内心简直是怔惊到极点，没想到这些事从一开始就是注定的了。

崔胜澈紧紧抱住尹净汉，只要一想到一个人在二十一世纪的尹净汉，心里就发疼。

尹净汉理解崔胜澈的心情，拍拍对方的背，问道：“我们现在该怎么做，或者我现在要做什么？”

“你现在必须恢复你这一世的记忆和你上一世的记忆。”崔胜澈抬头，坚定的望着发愣的尹净汉。

尹净汉心里有万头草泥马速度跑过去，难道现在他是最紧要的人物？！恢复记忆神马的太考验人的脑袋了。

“这一世的记忆，我懂，但是上一世难说，你说的上一世是指我还没投胎时，是石头原状的记忆？”要是真是那样的话，这实在是太考验人了，脑袋伤不起。

崔胜澈点头，“没错，你是带有世人贪图的治愈能力和特殊灵魂的石头，我想是你那次落在深海底救了人鱼皇室，从而耗费体力与生命进入轮回选择投胎再世，生到了一亿年后，也就是你救活了的人鱼帝国。”

“……”尹净汉把心里的苦恼说出来，“我该怎么恢复记忆？我连这一世的都还没恢复，上一世就更加难说了。”

崔胜澈沉默了，眉头微蹙，一副思考的模样。

尹净汉也不打扰，就安静的坐在崔胜澈怀里。

对面的崔韩率瞧瞧两人，再瞧瞧孤单一人坐在沙发上的自己，后又想想现下重要的不是发生内乱而是铲除外乱，再搞内乱。

“既然是石头投胎……”崔韩率突然出声，尹净汉和崔胜澈将视线都转向了对面。

崔韩率突然被这两道视线盯着，莫名的有点不好意思，说道：“我想可能石头就在净汉哥的心脏里，和净汉哥的心脏结合成一体。”

“……”尹净汉，崔胜澈。

崔胜澈眼神一亮，“这个说法很有可能。”

崔韩率很是得意的抬高下巴看着尹净汉，一副快夸奖我吧夸奖我吧的表情，直把尹净汉逗乐，笑道：“崔韩率脑袋还挺管用的。”

“……”崔韩率亮晶晶的盯着尹净汉直瞧。

“崔韩率，把你带的资料一一放在茶几上。”崔胜澈用着命令的语气。

崔韩率嘴角一抽，不满的看向崔胜澈，结果看到对方那张臭脸明显写着：听话点说不定不用被关禁闭。他还能说什么？从小接近尹净汉，崔胜澈在一旁看的不舒服，每每都跑去找他父母，结果他父母立马就把他关禁闭，尼玛的禁闭，但……

崔韩率将视线望向尹净汉，如果禁闭里面有净汉哥的话，他愿意，百分百的愿意被关进去永远都不想出去。

尹净汉眨了眨眼，见崔韩率一直翘着自己，便回以一笑。

崔韩率脸色一红，尹净汉自从失去了另一半拥有所有能力的灵魂后，整个人都呆呆的不想见人，而且还拼命的逃婚，从此就少见了，心里却思念的要紧，多年不见的笑容此时见着，心里一块地方软了。

崔胜澈整个人将尹净汉挡住，不爽道：“你对他笑什么。”

尹净汉眨眨眼，对着崔胜澈一笑。

崔胜澈脸色一红，将尹净汉抱在怀里，乖乖的坐在沙发上，心想着，一定要在床上教训下净汉尼不能到处乱对男人笑。

崔韩率将带来的资料一张张按照顺序摆在茶几上。

崔胜澈指着一张纸，说道：“一亿年前的人鱼说过，拯救了他们的紫光石头因为能量消耗而投胎去了，指望能投胎到人鱼世界里由他们照顾。”

“……”尹净汉吞了口口水，那些古老的文字他一个都看不懂，虽然有翻译的纸张，但是表示还是古老的文字长得比较好看又带着股神秘感。

崔胜澈又指向了另一张，道：“紫光石头是古老的传说也是真实的存在，拥有着世上无人能及的治愈能力和特殊的灵魂，而培养出了这种石头的人……”

见崔胜澈停下了下来，尹净汉指向了另一只有着一位苍老却带着股神仙味道的白发老爷爷，问道：“培养出这种石头的人，是这位爷爷吗？就是我那一晚听到的那股苍老的声音，是吗？”尹净汉内心很是怔惊，不知用什么语法来表达他此时内心的翻浪，他上一世是石头，是被人培养出来的石头，投胎成了人鱼？！未免太不可思议了！

“嗯。”崔韩率指着那张爷爷图，说道：“这位老人创造了石头的你，知道为什么吗？”

尹净汉脸色已无法用激动、震惊、呆愣来形容了。

崔韩率继续道：“这位老人是位预言师，他预言到了人鱼帝国的灭完，创造出了拥有着治愈能力的你，净汉哥，你就是人鱼帝国的救世主。”

“……”不管说到哪，他上一世就是被人创造出来用来救人鱼，心里突然间生出了自豪感。 


	31. Chapter 31

☆、第三十章

尹净汉狠狠的吞了口口水，说道：“我现在要怎么恢复记忆，这一世和上一世。而且被创造出来的石头竟然能投胎？！”

崔韩率盯着尹净汉，脸色一笑，轻声道：“说不定把石头从你的心脏里挖出来就能恢复记忆。会投胎，是因为你是被创造出来的特殊石头，很特别。”

尹净汉听完，瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴微张说不出话，这太吓人了，这特么的要作死了！

崔胜澈抱紧尹净汉，冷脸道：“别吓唬他。”

“……”崔韩率脸色变了变，说道：“净汉的你害怕的话就投进我的怀抱里吧。”

你特么的都说出这种话了，我还怎么投进去，那不是去作死吗？！

尹净汉一阵无语。

崔胜澈回归正题，指着另一张纸，解释道：“这张纸上记载了你上一世投胎的事。”

尹净汉眼前一亮，盯着崔胜澈指的那张纸，好奇道：“说了些啥。”

“能力太弱，用治愈能力救活了人鱼皇室，便因为消耗过度而进入轮回导致投胎，将会过去一亿年后成为人鱼帝国的小王子。”崔胜澈用着很低很轻的嗓音道。

尹净汉大受打击，能力太弱，这四个字一直在脑海里徘徊不走。

崔胜澈安慰，“别伤心，你是他老人家创造出来的第一颗也是唯一的一颗生命，拥有着天真、纯真、善良的心，你是他唯一能拯救人鱼帝国的生命，是他的骄傲也是我的骄傲。”

尹净汉心一下子暖了，紧紧的握住崔胜澈的手，深深的望进对方眼里，“谢谢你。”

回应尹净汉的是崔胜澈在对方额头上亲了口。

崔韩率不满的看着对面，“你们明显是在我面前秀恩爱，求放过，不然就让我代替崔胜澈的位置。”

尹净汉轻笑出声，推了推崔胜澈，却在这时，肚子突然传来一阵钝痛。

“唔……”尹净汉惊呼出声，双手捂上肚子，脸色微微难看。

崔胜澈抱住尹净汉，一手覆盖在尹净汉捂着肚子的手上，担忧道：“怎么了？肚子痛？”

崔韩率到了尹净汉面前，脸色比痛着的尹净汉还要难看，“净汉哥怀孕了？”

崔胜澈点头，叫管家去皇室请王太医过来。

崔胜澈抱起因为疼痛而低低叫出声的尹净汉上楼，进入卧室把人儿轻柔的放到床上。

“嗯…唔……好痛……”尹净汉将眉毛都皱成了一团，脸色是无法忍耐的痛苦，躺在床上弯着腰，双手紧紧的捂着肚子。

孩子，你能别这么活泼调皮吗，你爹是男人，是男人啊，折腾不起啊，要死了再这么下去，痛死了，神马的生孩子，还没生都这么痛，折磨人了都！

崔胜澈将手掌放在尹净汉的肚子上，轻轻的按揉着，动作很是温柔又娴熟，明显是有提前学过。

崔韩率的脸色很是难看的站在一边 ，又担心尹净汉会因为太痛而昏过去。

崔胜澈的手在尹净汉肚皮上按揉了好一会，尹净汉的低叫声才慢慢的停了下来，到最后只剩下喘气声。

卧室的门被人从外面开了进来，王太医和管家的身影走了进来。

王太医给尹净汉把了个脉，又检查了一番，才道：“虽然人鱼会怀孕这是传统，从以前开始就有了，但是男人鱼怀孕和女人鱼或者是女人怀孕是不同的。”

崔胜澈小心翼翼的将被子盖在尹净汉身上，将手伸进被子里，轻柔的抚摸着尹净汉的肚子，尹净汉已经沉沉的睡过去了。

“有什么不同。”崔胜澈问，脸色带了丝紧张，眼里盛满了担忧。

如果，如果净汉不适合怀孕的体质的话，他将不会要这个孩子，只要威胁到净汉的生命，他将铲除一切，虽然心里还是有些不舍这个新的生命，毕竟是他和净汉的孩子，是爱出来的孩子。

王太医脸色古怪的盯着崔胜澈的脸直瞧，咳了声开口说道：“请公爵大人千万不要胡思乱想，只是男人怀孕的话，在怀孕几天之后会出现肚子痛的行为，甚至会慢慢的出现呕吐状况，两个月之后肚子会大一点，到那时肚痛和呕吐就会好了，五个月之后肚子会完全大，七个月之后就能生出来了。但是切记，一定不要让夫人吃一些太浓太腥的东西，最好是把那种味道用什么给遮掩掉。”

崔胜澈点头，将王太医说的话一一都记在了脑海里，管家也在一边努力的思考到底要准备什么样的饭给夫人吃下。

王太医继续道：“一定要记住，孕夫怀孕期间一定要多吃，这样才能养好身子和肚子里的孩子，才能够有力气生出来个娃。”

王太医看了崔胜澈一眼，又看了管家和崔韩率一眼。

崔胜澈领会到意思，叫管家和崔韩率先出去。

管家是出去了，可是崔韩率还留在卧室里不肯走。

“……你要待到什么时候。”崔胜澈道。

崔韩率盯着床上脸色微微苍白的尹净汉，轻声道：“只要净汉哥起来，我立马就走。”

崔胜澈叹了声，“你还不死心。”

“我为何要死心？只准许先遇上净汉哥的才能得到他的心才能娶上他的人吗？！”崔韩率不满道，但是嗓音却不敢太大声，只是表现出来自己的不甘心和愤怒。

崔胜澈叹息的摇摇头，“你先回去，现在不是我们争吵的时候，以后有的是。”

崔韩率不甘的看了眼崔胜澈，最后看了眼睡容的尹净汉，终是不舍的离开了。

崔胜澈看着崔韩率离开的背影，最终还是摇头，崔韩率还需要成长的路程。

王太医忍不住叹口气，这三人之间的爱恨情仇啊，真叫人不忍心看啊。

其实是你夸大了阿喂，神马的爱恨情仇不会出现的。

崔胜澈将视线转向王太医，“还有什么事是需要私下说的？”

王太医尴尬的咳了声，脸色微红，竟带了丝不好意思，说道：“其实就是，那个，公爵大人您可以和夫人在四个月之内做行房事，男人生孩子的时候也是需要用屁股的，所以我建议公爵大人您可以在夫人怀孕的四个月之内好好的扩展夫人的那个地方，这样七个月后夫人比较好生出孩子，不会那么痛苦。”

王太医尴尬的走后，崔胜澈很是低头的思考着王太医最后说的话。

王太医的意思，就是净汉尼怀孕了，但是他还是可以将净汉尼压在身上，狂热又轻柔的爱爱，而目的是必须要好好的扩展净汉的那个地方，这样生孩子比较容易，而且这样承受住自己的家伙也比较好。

崔胜澈正想些羞羞的事情时，床上的尹净汉翻了个身，慢慢的睁开眼。

崔胜澈立马回神，望着李俊鱼，满脸的紧张，虽然这是正常的现象，但还是忍不住心里的担忧，问道：“还痛吗？”

尹净汉摸上自己的肚子，肚子上正放着崔胜澈的一只暖和的手，顿时心里一阵暖和，笑道：“不痛了。”

但是刚才那种钝痛真的差点就要了他的肚子！

崔胜澈抱着尹净汉，心疼道：“王太医说那是正常现象，刚开始会肚子痛，之后会渐渐出现呕吐症状，慢慢的就好了。”

“……”尹净汉开始苦逼了，生个孩子真的不容易，他该感谢生出他的母亲，您实在是太伟大了，这种任务实在是太艰苦了，但是却溢满了一种幸福和温馨感。  



	32. Chapter 32

☆、第三十一章

一天一天的过去，尹净汉的肚子慢慢的凸显出来。

尹净汉摸摸自己肚皮，叹道：“估计记忆还没恢复，孩子就要生出来了。”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉脑袋，“别说这种话，一定会在孩子出身之前将记忆恢复。”

他们两你一句我一句的聊着，崔韩率就来拜访了。

崔韩率跟上次不甘心的离开，这次再来脸色却显得淡定的多，只是眼神时不时的飘向尹净汉凸显出来的肚皮，叹了口气。

搞的尹净汉郁闷起来，觉得自己简直就是对崔韩率做了什么伤天害理大逆不道的事来。

崔韩率将带来的资料全放到茶几上，脸色严肃道：“我们有一点将方向想错了。”

“……”尹净汉眨了眨眼，准备仔细听。

崔胜澈眼神一眯，淡定问道：“哪一点。”最近因为尹净汉怀孕而肚痛呕吐的症状，他就再也顾及不上第三股势力。

崔韩率盯着崔胜澈，嗓音里听不出一丝情绪，说道：“净汉哥是以石头之身而投胎转世，这一世为人鱼王子，但是石头却是永远的和净汉哥的心脏结合在一起，其实不然。”

尹净汉捏紧崔胜澈的手心，眼神紧紧的盯着崔韩率一张一合的嘴唇，就怕从对方嘴里听到不好的消息。

“什么意思。”崔胜澈问，将也还好抱紧在怀，轻声道：“再坏的事都经过了，往后我会一直陪在你身边。”

尹净汉知道，崔胜澈说的再坏的事，其实就是他的一半灵魂给穿越到了二十一世纪的那一件事。

崔韩率冷哼了声，“那颗本该与净汉哥相连的石头已经到了第三股势力的手里，不然净汉哥的灵魂被分开的合二为一了，却为何到现在都没有恢复记忆？”

“你是说，我的记忆全被封印在了石头里，但是本该在我心脏里的石头却……被第三股势力拿走了？！”尹净汉震惊，记忆还能封印在石头里，还有第三股势力难道早已接近过他？！

“不。”崔韩率严肃道：“准确来说，你有一份正式的记忆和一份备份下来储存到了石头里的备份记忆，和心脏在一起。”

“……”尹净汉瞪大双眼，这是神了是吗，这跟电脑有啥两样。

想要将电脑重装，但是又不想失去电脑里下载安装好的文件，所以将电脑里的东西备份下来，才好重装。

崔胜澈眼神犀利的看向崔韩率，“信息准确？”

崔韩率点头，“净汉哥上辈子是颗拥有特殊和治愈能力的石头，并且还是那位预言老人创造抚养大的，这就表示净汉哥不会是平凡的人鱼王子。而正式记忆和石头里的备份记忆，本该可以慢慢的融合起来成为一体的记忆，却到现在都还没恢复。”

崔韩率直视崔胜澈的犀利的眼神，沉声道：“唯一可以想到的就是，第三股势力已经接近过净汉哥，并且还成功的把备份记忆石头，从净汉哥的心脏里偷走。”

尹净汉手一抖，这可不是开玩笑的，从心脏里偷走这种技能太无敌了，尹净汉无意识的将手捂上自己的心脏出，这里当初竟然被偷走了石头，太妈蛋了！

“自从我来到这里，除了接近你们两个的近身，其他人都没碰过身体，更不用说是去接近外面的人了，我一个人出门过都没有，除了那次……”尹净汉突然噤声，除了那次是唯一一个人出过门，而且还是打着逃离的目的。

崔胜澈脸色一沉，很显然，他也想到了那次事情，但是回想起尹净汉后来是为了自己而放弃了逃离这件事，心情顿时好多了。

崔胜澈温柔的摸摸尹净汉脑袋，眼神一沉，说道：“还有一人接近过你。”

尹净汉眨眨眼，傻傻的问：“谁。”

崔韩率眼神一眯，脸色难看，深深吐出两个字：“圣父。”

“……”尹净汉听完一愣，回忆起两个多月前，也就是他和崔胜澈成婚的那日，崔韩率来捣乱了，他被崔胜澈护在后面，却突然被身后的圣父一把抱起，当时只觉得身体有些怪异也没多想，没想到、难不成，自己真是太傻了。

见尹净汉脸色表情多变，崔胜澈只是摸摸对方脑袋，刚要出声，便被怀里人儿的怒声给怔住。

“那个该死的打酱油，打酱油圣父，妈蛋！太阴险了，竟然用了这种外号来迷惑我们，真是不可饶恕！”尹净汉捏紧拳头。

崔胜澈脸色很是沉重，道：“会这种能力又神不知鬼不觉的只有一个家族，斯莱特林族。”

一听到这个名字，崔韩率的脸也不太好看，“斯莱特林族，传说出的隐族。”

尹净汉可爱的说了句，“斯莱特林族我不懂，但是隐族，是吸血鬼该隐？”

崔胜澈嘴角一抽，崔韩率将时候放在嘴边遮住勾起的笑意，说道：“净汉哥真是越来越可爱了，不介意的话，我想提出一个要求。”

崔胜澈脸色难看的看向搽，这货提出的要求绝对不好听，甚至是难看！

尹净汉点头，刚要开口，崔胜澈制止住尹净汉的动作，沉声道：“休想。”

崔韩率在一秒内变脸，冷笑了声，“占有欲这么强，净汉哥会吃不消啊。”

“……”尹净汉表示自己在气氛外，这两人又要搞什么，他一点都不明白，只闻到了空气中的火药味不知因何而起。

崔韩率也不等尹净汉的回应了，直道：“我有两个要求，第一个是从今日起，我必须留下住在这里，以保护净汉哥的名义，第二。”崔韩率眼眸温柔的望着尹净汉，柔声道：“净汉哥，你将来生出来的孩子，我可以认做干儿子或干女儿吗？”

尹净汉愣了下，才回神，惊道：“第一是没问题的，我没想到第二竟然是你要做孩子的干爹，这更没问题啊，孩子多一个人疼是好事。”尹净汉转头看向崔胜澈，说道：“是吧。”

崔胜澈脸色黑的吓人，阴沉的盯着崔韩率看了会，望向尹净汉时，以换了副温柔的模样，摸摸尹净汉脑袋，轻声道：“没问题，只要你喜欢。”

尹净汉一喜，抱住崔胜澈的脸就亲上去，将来孩子出生，多一个人疼是福。

崔韩率只绝对面的画面实在是有些刺眼，不满道：“净汉哥，你也亲亲我。”

崔胜澈杀人的眼神望过去。

尹净汉不好意思的笑笑，他已是有夫之夫，怎可亲别人，这玩笑开的可不太好笑。


	33. Chapter 33

☆、第三十二章

于是，尹净汉他们三人将目标转向了那日婚礼上出现的圣父，派出人马，不管是多大还是多小如角落的地方都一一认真仔细的搜索。

而另一个地方，在黑暗的森林里，一座巨大的被黑暗盖住的城堡，阴森无比。

打酱油的圣父竟跪在地上，从怀里拿出那颗，在婚礼上抱住尹净汉时，神不知鬼不觉的从尹净汉心脏里偷出来的石头。

此时的石头正散发出微弱的紫色光芒，却异常的吸引人。

“王，我将尹净汉心脏里的备份记忆石头带来给您。”酱油圣父跪在地上，诚服崇拜的看向坐在上方的男人。

座位上被称为王的男人，面无表情的看着跪在下方的圣父，沉声道：“拿上来。”

圣父将手里的石头小心翼翼的拿到王面前，带着激动的嗓音说道：“王，只要尹净汉失去了这个石头，他将永远失去记忆，并且生命会在一年之内结束！到时您就可以自然而然的得到他的独特灵魂，修养自己的能力。”

男人接过圣父手里的石头，拿在眼前仔细盯了几眼，唇角一勾，露出一丝残忍的笑，“你这次办的不错，比你上次在二十一世纪办的要好的多，下去吧。”

圣父激动的道了声：“是。”便下去了。

当初，也就是尹净汉还在二十一世纪时，就是圣父他假扮成了尹净汉的同事，顺便易了容，将尹净汉骗到小港里，杀了之后抓走灵魂回去待命，却因为意外而导致那次任务失败，之后他也没少受惩罚，接受了地狱之火后紧接着受到寒冷的冬天，使得全身的肌肤撕裂污染流血流出脓水，痛苦并生不如死的熬着。

于是，现在在圣父心里，最恨的那个人无非就是尹净汉排第一了。

圣父离开后，王玩味的拿着手里的石头，盯了会，低低笑出声来，“有体温的石头，记录了上一世和这一世记忆的石头，甚至等于是尹净汉的第二个心脏象征。”

王眯起眼，渐渐的将手心里的石头捏紧，脸色很是愉悦的接近残忍，“只要能得到你的灵魂，不管付出什么代价，我都要得到！”

*****

是夜，夜空中挂上了圆亮圆亮的月亮。

微亮的光芒照进一间豪宅的卧室里，尹净汉被崔胜澈温柔的揉抱在怀里，两人身体相贴睡觉，很是温馨的一副画面。

睡着了的尹净汉微微皱起眉头，梦里似乎遇到了不好的东西，双手握紧，身子微微发颤，“不……不要……”

尹净汉看到那如地狱的脸孔，猩红色的眸子紧紧的盯着自己，唇角很是残忍的勾起，双手占满了血的男人，正一步一步的像他靠近。

“不要……”尹净汉颤抖出声，本能的感觉到危险，身心控制不住颤抖、恐惧和害怕，想要逃离这被封闭的世界，黑暗无比。

男人伸出舌尖从左到右舔了自己的唇边，唇边瞬间散发出光泽，男人残忍的开口，“只要得到你的灵魂，我将会统治整个世界。”

尹净汉瞪大眸子，望着男人快速的来到自己面前，手臂一伸便穿过自己的胸膛，一把将心脏捏了出来。

尹净汉眼睁睁的看着自己的心脏在男人手里“扑通扑通”的颤抖着，双眸瞪的不能再大，他看到那颗心脏在男人的手里渐渐变形，变成了血红色的婴儿，正呆呆的望着自己。

“啊！！”

崔胜澈突然被一阵尖叫声吵醒，睁眼望着怀里竟全身发抖的人儿，嘴里还呢喃着什么不清晰的话语，崔胜澈顿时一心疼，紧紧将尹净汉抱住怀里，一手轻抚拍着尹净汉的背，轻声道：“没事没事，我在这里，没事了，都是噩梦，噩梦，没事了，净汉尼。”

尹净汉紧紧回抱住崔胜澈，慢慢平息自己。

崔胜澈心疼的擦掉尹净汉眼角被吓出来的泪珠，“到底什么噩梦把你吓成这样，乖净汉尼，我一直都在。”

尹净汉紧抓住崔胜澈的双臂，颤抖着嗓音里带着丝可怜，道：“我不知道，那个…男人是谁……猩红色的眼睛，把我心脏挖出来……但是……”尹净汉眼角带泪，一副很是让人心疼的模样，“我的心脏变成了满身是血的婴儿，那个婴儿好像我和你，我和你的……”

“别说了。”崔胜澈将尹净汉揉在怀里，紧紧的，“别说了，睡觉，一切都不要再想，好好睡一觉，没事的，我陪你。”

将熟睡中的尹净汉轻柔的抱在怀里，一下一下轻柔的抚着对方的脸颊，一直往下到肚子，温柔的揉了几下，崔胜澈在尹净汉唇上吻了口，轻声道：“没事的，我会一直看着你。”

崔胜澈刚说完话，卧室门就被从外面推开，冲进来一脸焦急的崔韩率，“净汉哥怎么了，我刚才听到尖叫声！”

因为崔胜澈的占有欲，所以将住下来以保护尹净汉安全的身份的崔韩率，派到离主卧室有十几米远的客房住，这完全就是私心，崔韩率为了住下也不得不接受和忍受这人对尹净汉的占有欲程度。

崔韩率一路跑来卧室时，气息有些喘，眼神担忧的望向床上，结果看到已经睡着了的尹净汉和阴沉着脸的崔胜澈。

“……”这完全不是他的错，谁叫这家主人布设的客房离主卧室太远了，跑过来都需要几分钟，他这速度算是最快了。

“出去。”崔胜澈冷着嗓音说道。

崔韩率望了眼脸色有些苍白的尹净汉，轻声问道：“发生什么事了？做恶梦？”

崔胜澈沉默了会，点了下头，脸色布满了阴霾，沉声道：“是斯莱特林族侵入了净汉的梦里。”

“！！”崔韩率瞪大眼眸，“知道是谁干的吗？！”妈妈的，他现在就要过去砍了对方。

崔胜澈摇头，说了句：“出去，净汉要休息。”手掌慢慢顺着尹净汉的背。

崔韩率瞪红了眼，羡慕嫉妒恨的看了崔胜澈一眼，压下心里的不甘心，轻手轻脚走出门，顺便关上。


	34. Chapter 34

☆、第三十三章

又和平宁静的度过一个月，尹净汉的肚子一日比一日大，看的崔胜澈一直在提心吊胆，小心翼翼的护着孕夫尹净汉，什么事都是自己亲手去办，但是其中不妨有禽/兽之事。

“滚！”尹净汉怒吼，尼玛竟又敢光天化日之下趁机吃豆腐，色性胆大包天也要有个限度阿喂。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉肚子，笑道：“净汉尼，你的肚子好大。”

尹净汉额头冒黑线，一个大男人挺着肚子虽然在这个世界是正常不过了，但是对他这位在现代二十一世纪生活了十几年的青年，现在要成为准爸比，升级成了男人中的男人孕夫，每天挺着肚子刚开始还不习惯，渐渐的也就习惯了这种感觉。

崔韩率代替了管家的工作，手上小心的端着水果盘和果汁来到两人面前，放到茶几上，带着郁闷和愤怒，叹道：“现在一点消息都没有。”

尹净汉乖乖拿起被切成兔子形状的苹果吃了起来，左手顺便拿了杯萝卜汁喝起来。

自从肚子里多了个生命，尹净汉的食欲简直大增，吃的是三个人的份，还容易饿。

崔胜澈见尹净汉很是自觉又乖的自己自乐的吃了起来，摸摸对方脑袋，脸色有些沉，道：“斯莱特林族，天生就是隐族，找到他们的行踪不会那么容易，况且他们还故意隐藏了自己的踪迹，这更加强了难度。”

崔韩率哼了声，“这群该死的隐族。”

尹净汉嘴里咬着香蕉，含糊不清道：“为什么，我觉得隐族很神秘啊，给人一种别样的感觉。”

崔胜澈只是继续摸摸尹净汉脑袋，自从一个月前的那晚，在梦里被斯莱特林族侵入，承受了恐怖的噩梦，斯莱特林族再也没出现过，况且他不希望斯莱特林族再用这种卑鄙的方法击溃人的精神。但至今为止，尹净汉倒是都不知道那晚在自己梦里出现的那个猩红眼眸的男人是斯莱特林族的人。

崔胜澈心里叹了口气，隐族代表着神秘、也意味着危险，因为神秘而危险。

夜晚降临，三人用了晚餐之后便回到自己卧室。

崔韩率以时间越久就可能代表越危险的思维警告崔胜澈，最后将崔韩率的客房移到离主卧室更近了一步。

确实，时间越久越有可能代表着危险性，现在最危险的就是敌人的隐藏起来的踪迹和下一步的走法。

崔胜澈越想心里越有不好的预感，摇了摇头，兵来将挡、水来土掩。

崔胜澈照常用着尹净汉入睡，小心翼翼的揉着坏里的人儿，闭上眼睡过去。

*****

尹净汉双手向前乱挥，到处都是浓浓的灰白色的雾，让人看不清视线，只能凭着感觉一步一步往前走。

尹净汉迷茫的往前，嘴里叫喊着崔胜澈的名字，却无人回应，尹净汉知道，自己又被困进了噩梦里，出不去、也逃不出去，除了面对之外无它选择。

大概又走了几分钟，尹净汉的情绪从刚开始的惊慌慢慢的平复下来，深吸了口气，尹净汉摸索着前面，渐渐的视线变得越来越清晰，一层层浓厚的灰白雾散去了，取而代之的是一整片绿色的森林。

尹净汉眨了眨眼，感觉自己已经深陷在森林中，迷了方向。

扶着挺大的肚子，随便擦了下一旁的大石便坐下休息，毕竟挺着肚子走了半天，对尹净汉这每天都有人伺候的舒服人来说已经不太舒服了。

擦了擦额头上冒出的汗水，沉声道：“出来。”一直玩着抓迷藏可不好受。

而敌在暗，他在明这种危险的游戏，只要对方有一点要要了他的命，随时都会在梦里被杀死。

就在尹净汉心里警惕时，周围的景色变了，黑色慢慢的吞掉绿色生物，完全被黑色覆盖住，周围变得一片漆黑，伸手不见五指……

“净汉尼，醒醒，净汉尼！”

尹净汉只觉得整个身体都在被摇晃，接着听到熟悉的声音，睁开眼时，入眼的是崔胜澈那张担忧的神情，微微一笑，“叫什么叫。”

崔胜澈紧紧抱住尹净汉，胸膛沉重的起伏，哑声道：“我叫了你半天，我以为你醒不来……”

尹净汉眼神一愣，拍拍崔胜澈的背，轻声道：“我没事，别自己吓自己。”

崔胜澈将尹净汉抱的更紧，似要深深的将对方抱进自己的身体里，“是不是又做噩梦了。”

其实不问也知道，崔胜澈心里很是清楚，如果不是斯莱特林族的人又侵入尹净汉的梦里，这人怎么可能会怎么叫都醒不来。

两人一直相拥到外面的太阳升起。

整理好自己下楼时，崔韩率已经在饭桌上等候用饭。

尹净汉走过去坐下，脸色因为睡眠不足而有些疲惫，勉强笑道：“韩率，你今天这么早起。”

崔胜澈坐在自己的主位上，面无表情，但只要一对上尹净汉的眼神，那绝对化身为温柔专情的男人。

崔韩率擦觉到不对劲，对着尹净汉笑笑，问道：“昨晚……没睡好？”

在崔韩率的心里，尹净汉没睡好有两种选项，第一就是昨晚尹净汉被崔胜澈给压住，然后啪啪啪……第二就是不好的事，尹净汉在梦里又被斯莱特林族入侵。

在这两种里，崔韩率更宁愿选择第一种。

见崔韩率脸色严重，尹净汉“噗哧”笑出声，说道：“吃饭了，摆出那么一副要谈正事的表情也要看下现场啊。”

崔韩率见尹净汉精神还算不错，便放下心来，转头看了崔胜澈一眼，低头吃饭。

崔胜澈关心的夹菜到尹净汉碗里，又是鱼又是肉，各种补的可以越吃越肥越吃越壮，但吃进尹净汉的肚子里，就像似全部被肚子里的生命吸收了般，尹净汉不但不肥，只是腰围粗了点、脸色圆润了和肚子大了起来，其他之外没什么变化。


	35. Chapter 35

☆、第三十四章

用完早饭后，三人进入书房。

空气散发出沉重的味道，就在尹净汉要受不了开口时，崔胜澈的手机响了。

是派出去寻找斯莱特林族踪迹的李硕珉，崔胜澈的得力助手。

崔胜澈开了免提，将手机放在茶几上，对面立马发出声音。

“公爵大人，我们在南方的一座小城镇的森林里发现斯莱特林族的行踪。”

崔胜澈眼神微变，沉声命令道：“继续查，我明天过去。”

“是。”李硕珉接收到命令便挂了手机。

崔胜澈收起手机，坐在尹净汉身边，柔声道：“净汉尼，你明天跟我一起出发。”

尹净汉笑，“听到你说的话，我本就打算跟你一起去，如果你敢丢下我的话，我绝对不轻饶你。”

崔胜澈握紧尹净汉的双手，心里远没有脸上的轻松。

就在昨晚，斯莱特林入侵到尹净汉的梦里，崔胜澈后将尹净汉抱着睡过去时起身找了崔韩率，便得知了不好的消息。

只要尹净汉本该和心脏连接在一起的石头分离时，尹净汉的身体将在一年之内衰弱，而生命也将在一年之内结束，记忆永远不会恢复，甚至连下一辈子的生命都不会有，灵魂只会永远的飘荡在人界。

崔胜澈只要一想到尹净汉变成那样，心里就承受不住的疼痛，那种事情绝不能发生！

三人晚上早早的休息之后，第二天早上准备好了一切便出门。

崔韩率被赶到了前面和司机一起坐，中间隔了快板，阻挡住了前面的目光。

崔胜澈将尹净汉抱坐在怀里，直视外面的风景。

尹净汉有一下没一下的拿着崔胜澈的五指玩，一会戳戳那一会指指这，一个人都能玩的不亦乐乎。

开了有四小时的路程，终于到达目的地。

李硕珉已经带着自己的手下在城镇外等候，见崔胜澈扶着尹净汉下车，恭敬上前，说道：“公爵大人，夫人。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈很是霸气的应了声，道：“旅馆准备好了吗。”

李硕珉：“一切都准备妥当，请公爵大人放心，夫人定会喜欢。”

“……”尹净汉不知道这又扯上自己什么事了。

崔胜澈只是对着尹净汉宠溺的笑了笑，牵上对方的手走。

李硕珉很是自知的在前面带路，一路来到旅馆。

进入大厅，毕竟这里是座小城镇，旅馆不会太高档或华丽，但是比那些普通的四星旅馆要好。

进入大厅，不会太华丽的大厅、装饰很普通，开着暖暖的灯光，让人觉得很是暖心，生出好感。

尹净汉第一眼就喜欢上这里，他在二十一世纪时家庭算不上富裕却也不普通，不太喜欢华丽的东西，像这样装饰普通又不多的花俏，很是让人能产生喜欢这里的冲动。

拿了房卡，崔胜澈带着尹净汉进入房间，房间左侧的屋子里摆了张足够四人躺上去睡觉的大床，还有架挂在墙上的超大电视机，一入门就是客厅、只摆了两张长型沙发和一茶几，右侧便是分成两间的厕所和浴室。

尹净汉笑道：“不会过大，也不会过小，真正好适合我们住。”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉脑袋，这次定要好好奖赏李硕珉一番。

带着尹净汉睡了个午觉起来，李硕珉已经将食物准备好，敲了门，得到命令才推门将食物推进去。

一一将食物摆在茶几上，李硕珉道了声便出去了。

尹净汉盯着李硕珉离开的背影直到消失在门外，问对面的崔胜澈，说道：“等会要出门是吗？”

“嗯。”崔胜澈点头，想到什么似得，眉头微皱起，“净汉尼你……”

尹净汉抢在崔胜澈说完话之前，道：“你可别说什么让我一个人在这里等你回来，之类的话，我会跟在你身边，别想甩开我。”

崔胜澈被尹净汉的话给逗笑了，眼里充满了宠溺味道，望着尹净汉，“吃饱了再走。”

饭后，崔胜澈带着尹净汉、崔韩率和李硕珉，手下一众往小城镇南方森林前进。

越是往里走，越是接近阴森。

尹净汉惊诧道：“没想到一个小城镇竟有这么大的森林。”

“越往里走，就是斯莱特林族的基地了。”崔胜澈脸色凝重，沉声道。

“……”尹净汉握紧崔胜澈手，回以一笑。

李硕珉紧皱着眉头，命令自己手下散开四处警惕查寻，只要有危险人物或事物靠近，立马就会被阻断。

气氛越来越紧张，越来越高升，尹净汉顿时觉得呼吸有些困难，似因为森林的阴森又似因为接近敌人的基地而紧张。

崔胜澈捏捏尹净汉掌心，安慰道：“没事，有我在。”就一定会把你的石头找回来。

“嗯。”尹净汉点头，深呼吸一口气，他还是第一次这么的紧张，简直就像似要上战场打战了般、或者是高考的那种感觉，甚至更加刺激。

在前面弹查探的一名手下跑了回来，“回公爵大人，前方五十米处有一座城堡，被森林的树木覆盖住。”

“开路，往前走。”崔胜澈下达命令。

于是，一浩人浩浩荡荡的往前行进，在看到那树木完全长在了城堡的墙上，而这里的树木长过三十五米之高，完全将阳光挡在了外面，竟令这深处的森林显得无比阴森和黑暗。

“欢迎来到我的城堡，公爵大人、人鱼夫人以及崔韩率王子，和一众属下们。”

从城堡里传来一阵穿透耳的嗓音，带着威严和破坏力。

挡住崔胜澈他们去路的树枝自动让开道路，隐藏在森林里，似乎只要崔胜澈他们有一丝防抗的不对，就会立马冲上去攻击。

崔胜澈握紧尹净汉的手，他知道刚才那阵嗓音的主人是谁，并且对尹净汉的威胁很大、很危险。

崔韩率不动声色的来到尹净汉身后，随时准备战斗状态，李硕珉命令自己的手下紧跟着并观察好周围的一切都不得放过。

真正的战斗或许还未开始，但彼此的命却是已经落下了。 


	36. Chapter 36

☆、第三十五章

  
在小城镇的南方森林深处，一座阴森黑暗无比的城堡。

崔胜澈一众站在唯一能进去的大门前，大门自动“咿呀”一声开启。

尹净汉顿觉毛骨悚然起来，这声音真特么的像恐怖电影里的情节，鸡皮疙瘩都碎一地了。

崔胜澈握紧尹净汉的手拉进怀里，带着后面的一众人进去。

刚踏进城堡一步，李硕珉他们就被外面突然产生强大攻击力的树枝给缠上，一个个被绑在半空中动弹不得。

李硕珉对付了几条冲过来，像蛇一样动作灵活的树枝，却还是防备不及，被身后的树枝缠上了小腿，被一把带起，飞到半空中，倒挂着。

“……”尹净汉瞪大了眼，第一次见到这么神奇像魔法一样的事，何况现在被挂在半空中的是满满的人。

崔胜澈脸色瞬间阴沉下来，“这就是你们斯莱特林家族的待客之道？”

崔韩率砍杀了几条树枝，见树枝像似砍不完似得拼了命的要抓人，便退回到尹净汉身边。

很显然，这些树枝是有背后人在操控着，赐予攻击力便会伤人，而目标却是李硕珉和一众属下。

“待客之道算什么，让身为次级杂种的手下进入我的城堡？公爵大人您是在开玩笑吗，我的城堡是人人都能进的？”

尹净汉听完，心里立马不舒服，自从他看到旅馆内的装饰就很是喜欢，并且之后在知道这原来全是李硕珉与他的手下一众装饰的，他立马就对李硕珉他们生出了好感。

身为人，就不该分什么低级高级贵族或杂种，这样踩踏别人的心理的事，尹净汉顿时就觉得一股怒气从心里而发。

“你凭什么说李硕珉他们是杂种？难道你是好种？不过是幸运点出声的比别人好那么一点就可以乱踩踏别人的人生？！”尹净汉将心里话说了出来，双手顿时被崔胜澈握的更紧，整个人贴在崔胜澈怀里。

在一间阴森漆黑的卧室里，本该是墙壁的竟变成了一整面超大镜子，镜子前摆放着一舒适沙发正被一男人坐着。

男人完全被卧室里的黑暗覆盖住，只能从镜子里的光芒照射下，反应出男人拥有者一双猩红色的眼眸。

而镜子里出现的画面，竟是正在大门口纠缠着的崔胜澈他们，男人在听完尹净汉的话后，唇角一勾，邪恶的笑了，低声说道：“我的心脏，突然不想等到你死了再抓走你的灵魂了，在你死之前，我想把你……占为已有！”

在大门口的尹净汉只觉得身后一寒，顿时往后看，后面只是漆黑一片，完全没一个人影。

到最后，李硕珉他们只得留下，崔胜澈带着尹净汉和崔韩率继续往前进。

本是漆黑一片看不见五指的道路，却在他们每走一步，前方便自动亮起一载灯，照亮了道路，也照亮了下一步的去处。

来到一门前，在崔韩率要上前推开门时，门自动打开了，三人进去便看到长长的桌面，桌上已摆放好了一盘盘精致完美的食物，而在主位上、正中央正坐着一男人，拥有着一双猩红色眸子的男人。

“欢迎到来，我的客人们。”

男人的声音与刚才他们在大门口听到的声音完全一致，可以说是同一个人。

崔胜澈眼神很是犀利，伸出埋藏着警惕，牵着尹净汉坐在离主位上的男人有一米远的距离，崔韩率当然是紧跟尹净汉身后，尹净汉被崔胜澈带到哪，他就跟到哪。

崔胜澈坐在尹净汉左边，崔韩率自然而然的就跑到尹净汉右边坐下，此时崔胜澈不会跟崔韩率计较这些，毕竟情况特殊，但是不代表一切结束后会不计较。

两位就像护花使者一样护着怀了孕的孕夫。

主位上的男人微微眯起眼，呵呵笑道：“没想到两位这么保护公爵夫人，真是令人羡慕呢。”

尹净汉怒：“虽然我很弱，虽然我怀孕了，但是不要小看孕夫的爆发力！”

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脑袋，安慰道：“你很厉害，我一直都知道。”

好敷衍的回答，尹净汉撇嘴。

崔胜澈靠近尹净汉的耳朵，轻声道：“在床上用自己的双腿紧紧夹住我的腰，很厉害。”

尹净汉全身一抖，脸一红，一巴掌抽过去，“胡说八道什么？！”

崔胜澈接住尹净汉的手，放在唇角亲了口，眼神很是迷人的盯着尹净汉。

尹净汉嘴角一抽，现在还有这种心情玩啊。

崔韩率不爽的咳了声，要求注意情况，别到处乱发情。

主位上的男人嘴角勾起一丝意味不明的笑，说道：“既然来了，就先用晚餐吧。”

“我的属下呢。”崔胜澈冷声道。

男人笑笑，口气里少不了一丝威严与高高在上，“毕竟是公爵大人您的属下，我只是身为斯莱特林族的统治人，怎敢对公爵您的属下做手脚，请放心用餐。”

男人将视线转向尹净汉，用很是温柔的语气道：“公爵夫人，请放心用餐，这里的每一道菜都对您的身体很有帮助。”

尹净汉全身一抖，这种温柔但是却怪怪的语气，怎么都让人放不下心来，何况那个偷了自己石头的骗子圣父，定是这个男人的手下，而这个男人给他总有种熟悉的感觉，好像前不久在哪里见过……

尹净汉全身一震，双眼瞪大望着主位上、猩红色眼眸的男人，那双眸子里有着笑意、有着玩味、兴趣、邪恶和残忍，尹净汉顿觉呼吸不稳，深深吸了几口气再呼出去。

崔胜澈擦觉旁边的尹净汉不对，赶忙低头见尹净汉的视线望着主位上的男人，眼眸里带着惊恐、怔惊、惊吓和一丝丝微弱的害怕。

崔胜澈视线犀利的望向主位上，“你对他做了什么。”

男人只是对着尹净汉更温柔的笑了，“看来公爵大人您的夫人，似乎很怕我。”

尹净汉顿觉全身起鸡皮疙瘩，从刚开始的惊恐怔惊中脱离，剩下的是惊悚，男人虽然笑的很温柔，但却给人带来一种下一秒就会毁掉你的感觉。


	37. Chapter 37

☆、第三十六章

尹净汉紧扣住崔胜澈的手臂，深呼吸一口气，开口道：“他是出现在我噩梦里的人。”

崔胜澈顿时明白过来，在主位上的男人，是斯莱特林族的统治人，也是入侵进尹净汉的梦里的入侵者。

崔胜澈眼里渐渐产生变化，犀利的眼眸里多出了狠利与其他的东西。

男人摆摆手，笑道：“公爵大人不用这么瞪我，我一人住在这远离世界的森林里总会寂寞难耐，需要交个朋友。”

崔胜澈冷笑，“交个朋友？”交个朋友能交到我老婆的梦里，真是说笑话。

“当然。”男人一副理所当然的样子，“我早就想结识公爵夫人了，只是一直都没有机会接触，这不，无法才靠进入公爵夫人的梦里，与他相识。”

“你确定是想结识我，而不是在梦里恐吓我？！”尹净汉突然沉声反问。

崔胜澈眼里闪过笑意，嘴角微勾起，摸摸尹净汉脑袋，他家净汉看来心里是忍不住了。

崔韩率在一旁一直注视着一切，随时保持警惕周围，见尹净汉开口，视线看向尹净汉，忍不住笑出声。

“抱歉。”崔韩率一点都不尴尬的干咳了声。

男人伸手摩擦着下巴，沉思了会，才道：“在梦里对你做的事，我深表感到抱歉。”男人很是邪恶的笑着，端起旁边鲜红的红酒，举起，“我像公爵夫人以这杯红酒道歉。”

说完，男人气都不喘的一口气喝下，放下空杯子，对着尹净汉笑道：“公爵夫人是否也该用什么来，至少表达敬我这位城堡里的主人也好。”

崔胜澈拿起尹净汉身边的红酒，冷声道：“既然如此，我家爱人已怀孕，不易喝这些东西，就由我来代替。”说完，也一口干下去。

看的一旁的尹净汉直想拍手，顿觉自己的内人好帅好帅，抬头时露出的性感脖颈，那凸起的喉咙，无一不在性感着。

崔胜澈确定斯莱特林族的统治人不敢在这种时刻对桌上的食物下毒，不然定会引起两王室对斯莱特林族的战争。

在一阵沉默又压抑的饭桌上，解决了晚餐，男人安排女佣将崔胜澈他们三人带路到客房。

临走之前，男人嗓音带着独特的邪恶，与不善，“公爵大人您的属下我已经安排好了客房，让他们住下，请您放心。您和你的夫人一间房，当然，崔韩率王子的客房在公爵大人的隔壁。”

崔韩率不屑的冷哼了声。

崔胜澈点头，算是应了，牵着尹净汉跟在女佣后面。

一路被带到客房门前，崔韩率的客房就在隔壁，进去前，道了声，“有事立马找我。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈应了声，看来这座城堡一进去就不会那么容易的让你出去，甚至还要过夜的可能。

将睡着了的尹净汉盖上被子，孕夫总会出现嗜睡状况，过去三个多月，肚子越来越凸起的尹净汉看起来到显得可爱起来。

“扣扣。”门外响起了敲门声。

崔胜澈，“进来。”

崔韩率开门进来，毫无客气的拉了张椅子坐在崔胜澈旁边，跟着一起看尹净汉。

“这座城堡不简单。”崔韩率低声说道。

崔胜澈望了眼窗外的天空，已是一片漆黑，连颗月亮都没有，更别说是星星了。

沉默了会，门外又被敲响，紧接着女佣的声音传了进来。

“抱歉，打扰了，公爵大人、崔韩率王子，我家主人要求两位谈话。”

两人对视一眼，正题终于来了。

望了眼熟睡中的尹净汉，崔胜澈沉声决定，道：“你留下来照顾净汉，有什么不对立马带他走。”

崔韩率脸色难看的盯着崔胜澈看了会，“那你呢。”

始终是有血缘关系的两人，不管是爱情上的情敌，爱上同一个人，但骨子里始终不会真的成为敌人，拥有着彼此如亲的血液。

“我去见他。”

“……”崔韩率知道崔胜澈做了决定就不会再改，便道：“一切小心，我会照顾好净汉哥，你自己小心点……最重要的是，小心自己的生命和将石头夺回来。”

“当然。”崔胜澈自信一笑，在尹净汉额头上亲了口便出门，顺便关上房门。

崔韩率望着少了个人的客房，叹了口气坐回去，望着尹净汉的睡颜，怜爱的捂上对方的脸颊，轻声呢喃道：“净汉哥……”

睡梦中的尹净汉似有感觉般，翻了个身，破破碎碎的音从他嘴里发出，“唔……崔胜澈……嗯…困……”

崔韩率无奈一笑，“你的身体和心里已经将崔胜澈……实实在在的种下了吗……”

突然，后面传来一阵响声，崔韩率眼神一变，快速转身却还是来不及被后面的人偷袭，腹部瞬间被中了一击，五脏六腑好似要搅在一起般的痛楚，但崔韩率还是坚持因为疼痛而微弯着腰，守在尹净汉床前。

他答应过刚出去不久的崔胜澈，会照顾好净汉，怎可能在过去不到几分钟就失败。

偷袭的是位男人，将全身穿成黑色，只露出了双眼睛和鼻子出来。

另一边，正在被前面女佣带路的崔胜澈突觉心脏处一阵突然抽痛，捂住心脏部位，停下脚步。

女佣跟着停下脚步，轻声说道：“请公爵大人不要为难我们，我家主人还在前面等候。”

崔胜澈虽然心里不放心尹净汉，但是一想到失去石头的尹净汉在一年之内会死掉，他的心脏就更是抽痛起来，放下手，崔胜澈脸色冷漠的继续往前走。

将崔胜澈带到会客室，女佣便自觉下去了。

会客室里，一张背对着站在门口的崔胜澈的椅子上，正坐着斯莱特林族的统治人。

男人慢慢转过身，笑着说道：“欢迎到来，公爵大人。”

崔胜澈眼神危险的眯起，“你有什么目的。”

男人只是继续笑道：“公爵大人说话可真是直接，何不再逗逗圈呢。”

“这种地方，少待些时间是一些。”崔胜澈冷声道。

男人脸上的笑容慢慢退掉，剩下的完全是邪恶又残忍的面孔。

“公爵大人说话一点都不客气，不知道或忘了这是在谁的地盘上吗？”   



	38. Chapter 38

☆、第三十七章

会客室里气氛一片沉默又压抑，给人一种难以呼吸的感觉。

“我们来做个交易吧，不知公爵大人意下如何？”

男人勾着唇角，表情很是邪恶。

“什么交易。”崔胜澈双眼毫无露出情绪，只是冷冷的看着坐在对面的男人，冷声说着。

男人突然惊讶了下，“现在先不说这些，我是不是没有告诉你们、我的名字呢。”笑了笑，“抱歉，我深住森林多年，忘了些礼仪。从现在开始，我自我介绍一下，我是斯莱特林族统治人，全圆佑。”

“名字不错，可惜配不上你的人。”崔胜澈嘲讽。

“我不介意。”全圆佑很有礼貌却带着股邪恶的笑意，说道：“我们来做个交易吧，你将尹净汉的灵魂给我，我就将他的石头还给你。”

“你在说笑？”崔胜澈声音冷到极点，脸色冰霜，道：“将石头交出来，否则免谈。”

毕竟是在别人的地盘，而最重要的人也在这里，崔胜澈暂时不敢轻狙乱动，但该反击的时候绝对会给对方最大的攻击力。

全圆佑很是狂傲的大笑几声，不屑道：“你有你的目的，我有我的目的，我的目的只是正好猎物是你身边的人罢了。”

“哦？”崔胜澈冷笑，“那就等于交易谈判失败了。”

全圆佑眼神一眯，危险的光芒射出，唇角勾起诡异的笑，“那好吧，既然公爵大人那么有自信，请回吧。”

崔胜澈冷眼盯着全圆佑，“什么意思。”

“你马上就知道。”

全圆佑“啪！”的一声，拍了下双手，身后的墙壁自动移开，接着一白色的大床被推了出来，床上躺着的正是尹净汉。

崔胜澈眼瞳睁大，心里大感不好，全圆佑一开始就打算将他一个人带到这里用“做交易谈判”来拖延时间后，派人突袭崔韩率，便将尹净汉抓走。

崔胜澈握紧垂下的双手，紧紧的握成拳，眼里射出冰冷的寒光。

“哦哦，公爵大人，我可是从你身上感觉到了对我的杀气啊，请息怒，平息你的气息，透露出情绪的你可不想公爵大人呢。”全圆佑邪笑着调侃。

全身黑衣装饰的圣父将大床推倒全圆佑身后，轻声说道：“王，我将尹净汉带来了。”一副奖赏讨好、崇拜跪拜的模样。

崔胜澈听出了对方的声音，压下情绪，冷冷道：“打酱油的圣父？原来是斯莱特林族的狗。”

圣父一怒，跳起来道：“你是什么狗东西，敢在我王面前放肆！”

崔胜澈无视掉圣父，视线转向全圆佑，眼里是掩饰不住的怒火，“你想怎么做。”

“我想怎么做？”全圆佑轻喃一声，突然伸手捂上尹净汉的睡颜，“我想这么做，而且还想做更深沉的地步。”

崔胜澈在全圆佑用手触碰上尹净汉时，就飞身跃起，结果被圣父挡在前方，缠斗着。

崔胜澈怒极之下，冷静下来慢慢清醒了脑子思考。

或许这是全圆佑的诡计，为了让他失去冷静而夺走尹净汉的计划。

崔胜澈停下与圣父的缠斗，落地时，双眼犀利的看向床上的“尹净汉”，他记得斯莱特林族有一种古老的技能，竟是可以让对事物产生变化，例如种了那种技能，将会将萝卜看成你现在心里最担心或者是最爱的那个人。

崔胜澈眨了几下眼，嘴角一勾，讥讽道：“没想到斯莱特林族还用这么卑鄙的手段，拿一个假货让我失去理智？未免太看得起自己。”

全圆佑也不介意计划被拆穿，耷了耷肩，无所谓道：“现在没抓到，不代表下一秒不会在我手里。”

崔胜澈冷哼了声，快速闪退到门口，推门出去，往客房的反方向走。

当时崔韩率敲门进房时，说的那句：“这座城堡不简单。”时，崔胜澈便知道全圆佑的计划，但是他现在却不知崔韩率到底将尹净汉带到哪里去了。

这也就是令崔胜澈心里隐隐不安的事，他相信崔韩率的为人，但这并不代表他相信崔韩率对这个城堡的了解性有多高。

后方传来脚步声，崔胜澈加快速度，下了前面的楼梯又转了个弯、直走又拐了几个弯，直到前面传来一阵阵铁链的声音。

崔胜澈脚下一顿，后面已经听不到脚步声，但前面铁链的声音让人心里产生疑惑感。

往前走，崔胜澈警惕的躲在一柱子后面，往前一瞄，便看到李硕珉他们正在解开着锁在腿上和手上的铁链，弄出“乒乓乒乓”的响声。

崔胜澈又仔细的盯了好几眼，确定是李硕珉他们时，才现身来到他们面前。

李硕珉只觉得眼前突然一暗，警惕抬头便看到公爵大人竟就站在自己面前，顿时激动起来，刚要出声，便被崔胜澈制止住。

“不宜出声，我帮你们解开铁链，找到尹净汉和崔韩率立马出城堡。”崔胜澈低声命令。

毕竟对这个城堡的形制还不全了解，如果可以的话，他倒是想自己先留下来将石头夺回……

将李硕珉他们一一用蛮力解开了铁链锁之后，崔胜澈开始下达命令。

“十个人分成三个小组，李硕珉带着四人第一组去找尹净汉和崔韩率的下落，第二组三人去找出口之后守在门外等情况，第三组三人要隐蔽的紧跟着第一组人、不要让敌人发现，一旦除了意外立马上前帮助，开始执行！”

李硕珉转身刚要走时，想到一问题，回身看向公爵大人，问道：“公爵大人，请问您……”

李硕珉话还没问完，就被崔胜澈打断了。

崔胜澈一挥手，说道：“你什么时候胆子这么大了，还敢问我的事情？去办你的任务！”

李硕珉站直身子，严肃应声：“抱歉，是我逾越了！遵命，公爵大人！”

说完，李硕珉带着自己第一组的四人走了，第三组的人开始隐蔽的跟着后面躲藏，第二组人动身往另一个方向搜索出口。

而他们唯一可以联系的方式，就是王室研究出来的微小型针话机。 


	39. Chapter 39

☆、第三十八章

而他们唯一可以联系的方式，就是王室研究出来的微小型针话机，比珠子还要小型又方便带、深黑的颜色，随时随地的可以贴在身体上的任何一处或是服饰上，且还有隐形功能效果。

只要一听到敌人的脚步声，小组队们便四处躲藏，躲避着敌人的搜索，快速找出目标。

第二组人用着多年来的经验，很快找到出口，但并不是进来时的大门口，而是另一个隐蔽的后门。

第一组和第二组正加速寻找尹净汉他们的下落所在，而崔胜澈却来到了另一个地方，全圆佑的卧室。

崔胜澈轻推开门，见里面无人的气息，便闪身进去，身边关上身后的门，脚步无息的来到床边，崔胜澈一一拉开床柜，寻找着自己想要的东西。

崔胜澈皱起眉，时间紧迫，但似乎尹净汉的石头却不在这间卧室里，崔胜澈心里有不好的预感。

石头，可能被全圆佑带在身上。

身后突然传来脚步声，接着一阵狂笑进入耳力，“哈哈哈，没想到堂堂的公爵大人竟真会为了自己的爱人，挺而一人冒风险。”

崔胜澈慢慢转身，脸上是零度的冷色，毫无感情的开口，“把石头交出来。”

全圆佑眯起眼，眼里闪过狠利，“想得到美！”

说完，全圆佑整个身子以肉眼看不见的速度冲到崔胜澈身后，给崔胜澈背后一掌，却被对方躲开了。

崔胜澈快速夺过致命攻击，那一掌加了多少的攻击力上去，他一眼就看出来，对方是要让自己死，但他今日必须夺走石头，不然下一次不知道要等多久，他不敢想象今日没把石头夺回来的后果。

和全圆佑绅缠斗了几下，崔胜澈渐渐看出全圆佑的破绽，看似速度快、击击致命，但仔细看的话，就会看出全圆佑已是有些气喘、手指还有些发抖。

崔胜澈眯起眼，离全圆佑站远了地方，冷声道：“你有病。”

非常肯定的话语。

全圆佑全身一震，慢慢笑出声，一副请指教的模样，说道：“有病？请问公爵大人是从哪里看出这一点的。”

崔胜澈冷笑了声，嘲讽道：“因为得了不治之症，所以想要得到净汉的灵魂，好让你能治愈恢复身体的状况。”

全圆佑慢慢握紧双拳，怒吼，“你给我闭嘴，你懂什么！”他从小就生活在黑暗中，没有光明的世界，他的父母，所谓的血缘关系上的父母，从小对他注射了加强所有能力的注射针，却导致给他带来了从小都不可破灭的阴影，带给他的是毁灭，是一身的不治之症，除了痛苦之外，他感受不到任何的温柔，除了一片黑暗，就只剩下父母丢下他离开的背影。

全圆佑刚吼完，崔胜澈后面的墙突然被撞破了个洞，出现的人，正是李硕珉正带着自己的小组和尹净汉、崔韩率两人。

“净汉……”

崔胜澈以为出现的是全圆佑的属下，却没想到是自己人，其中还有位是自己最重要最不能丢掉的人。

尹净汉三两下跑到崔胜澈身前，一把抱住对方，闷声道：“你竟然敢丢下我，一个人跑到这里来，完全不乖哦。”

崔胜澈摸摸胸前的脑袋，笑道：“回家后随便你怎么处置。”

尹净汉眨了眨眼，“你说的，一定要让我随便怎么处置，不许反悔，不然用鱼尾抽你。”

这句话让紧张的气氛，瞬间松减了些。

对面的全圆佑突然癫狂的笑了几声，全身抖动，“我要灵魂……我需要灵魂，尹净汉……我要你的灵魂……”

尹净汉望向全圆佑，眼里多出了一丝怜悯，他刚才完全将他们的对话全听了下来，对男人的感觉突然怎么不知道就变得有点奇怪，说是同情吧好像又不是，又怜悯又心疼，这难道是治愈能力系的感觉吗，感觉到一个大男人的心里竟有个小男孩在哭泣……

全圆佑离开崔胜澈的怀抱，刚走出第一步就被身后的崔胜澈拉住。

“不许过去。”崔胜澈用强势的霸道的语气，对尹净汉说着。

尹净汉望着崔胜澈，轻声道：“我没事，但是我心里有个声音告诉我要过去，所以我必须过去，我也要当一回保护你的人，崔胜澈。”

崔胜澈因为尹净汉的话而感动，知道尹净汉已决定而不改变，深深抱了下对方，放开尹净汉，宠溺的摸着对方的头发，“去吧，我就一直在这里等你。”

“嗯。”

尹净汉点头，松开崔胜澈，一步步走向全圆佑，在接近全圆佑有五步远时，尹净汉停下脚步，温声道：“全圆佑，你的心里在告诉我，你叫全圆佑。”

全圆佑抬头望着尹净汉，嘴角一列，笑的很是邪恶，却带了丝癫狂，“自动送上门？真是不错！”

“你需要治疗。”尹净汉闭上眼，再睁开，眼里满是坚定却带了股令人舒适的温柔，“全圆佑，我会治好你，我懂得你的感受，我感受到了你的需求，全圆佑，相信我。”

全圆佑呆愣的望着尹净汉，没回答。

尹净汉又前进一步，伸出右手，笑道：“如果愿意将石头还给我，从而接受我的治疗的话，你可以将手放到我手上。”

时间好似停止了，过去了每一分每一秒，全圆佑才有所动静，双腿动了下，往前走了一步，又一步，慢慢的抬起手放到尹净汉的手上，嗓音里带了丝脆弱、如小孩般的小心翼翼，“你……真的能治好我…吗…”

尹净汉握住对方的手，望向对方眼里，“我感受到了你小时候的痛苦，甚至是现在的，我身为拥有治愈系能力的人鱼，定全力以赴治好你。”

全圆佑直直的望着尹净汉，似乎是在确认对方嘴里的真话还是假话，思考了会，将手伸进衣袍里，拿出那颗圣父千辛万苦偷来的石头，放到尹净汉手里。

尹净汉很是温柔的笑了，道了声：“谢谢。”便将石头收了起来，认真道：“你现在先要做的事，就是跟我们走，我需要时间恢复这一世和上一世的记忆，当然，在这之前，我会先治好你。”

全圆佑突然变得像小孩似得，整个人都脆弱了起来，一把抱住尹净汉，低声呜鸣道：“谢谢你……理解我……”

尹净汉像对待小孩一样，轻柔的拍着对方的背，轻声道：“你的痛苦存在于你的心灵上，这要靠你自己，我只能帮你治愈身上的病，全圆佑。” 


	40. Chapter 40

☆、第三十九章

平安无事的回到豪宅，管家已准备好了大餐给回来的人们补充食物。

饭桌上的气氛虽不是很热，但也不会太沉默。

很快用完餐后，将全圆佑带进客房里休息，崔韩率吃完后就回了王室。

日子很平静的一日一日过去，其中也不凡有有趣的事。

已有六个月生育的尹净汉将全圆佑的不治之症治愈好后，心脏和石头早已连接在一起，记忆也恢复到了一半多。

全圆佑自从病被尹净汉治好，就对尹净汉很是好感，想要留下来照顾尹净汉，却被独占欲超强的崔胜澈给赶走了。

只剩下一个月就要出生的娃，尹净汉夫夫两人表示心情一直都很高。

而尹净汉的肚子却是比平常的孕夫还要大，崔胜澈心里隐隐带了些担忧，便第二日带着尹净汉上了私人贵族医院。

王太医毕竟不是做夫科这一类的，所以还是上医院会比较好。

“医生，请帮我查看下我老婆的肚子。”崔胜澈有礼貌的说着。

医生点头，叫尹净汉躺在床上，旁边全是器材和插头。

崔胜澈紧张的坐在尹净汉旁边，双手紧紧的将尹净汉的手窝在手心里。

医生笑道：“不用这么紧张，公爵大人，公爵夫人看起来很健康。”

医生将器材全准备好后，不过几秒时间屏幕上便出现了两个小娃。

医生顿时笑意加深，“不知道公爵大人与夫人看懂了屏幕上的画面了没。”

尹净汉眨巴眨巴眼，呆呆的，“那……那是……是两个娃？！”

“正确。”医生道：“在公爵夫人的肚子里正有两个新生命在活动，所以您的肚子比一般的孕夫大，这是正常现象。”

崔胜澈已难以用震惊的情绪来形容了，握着尹净汉的手有些抖，还是很有理智的问出来：“两个娃……是，是男孩女孩……”

医生有些困惑，问道：“你们在两个月的时候没有去医院检查吗，这是一对龙凤胎，恭喜公爵大人与夫人。”

尹净汉瞪大眼眸，嘴唇微启，张了张没说出话来。

崔胜澈很是激动，初当父亲的感觉往上而升，“净汉尼，是龙凤胎，是我们的孩子。”

尹净汉望着屏幕，又看向崔胜澈，“噗”的笑出声，摸摸崔胜澈脑袋，说道：“我知道，我也……很激动。”

但接下来医生的话，却将尹净汉打入沉默。

“接下来我想问一些话，虽然可能会有些冒昧。”医生不等崔胜澈他们恢复，继续道：“我想知道公爵大人在四个月之内有没有给夫人后面做扩张的准备。”

“……”崔胜澈，尹净汉。

尹净汉嘴角一抽，草泥马，这种事情问出来真的好吗？！

尹净汉脸皮薄，立马就呈现出诱红诱红的姿态。

崔胜澈愣了一秒后，呆道：“忘了。”王太医当初说过这事，但是那时因为种种事情而忘了这么重要的事。

医生陷入沉默，思考了会，才道：“既然这样的话，那请公爵大人在这一个月内进行对公爵夫人的扩张行为，但动作请完全保持温柔和小心，毕竟已经六个月了，而孩子预测在三十一天后出生。”

崔胜澈表示明白了，带着尹净汉离开医院。

两人坐上车后，一路开回到家。

平静中带着激动的用完了晚饭，崔胜澈终于按耐不住，揉住尹净汉的腰，低声在耳边，说道：“净汉尼，我们是不是该回房了。”

“……”尹净汉有一种想要抽崔胜澈的冲动，安奈下来，道：“要睡你自己先去睡。”

“哪有老公比老婆还要早睡的。”崔胜澈决定用强的，轻柔的将尹净汉抱在怀里往楼上走，边道：“我们今晚就开始扩张吧。”

被放倒在床上，尹净汉终是出声警告，“我可告诉你，别给我做些别的，只能扩张！”

“是，我的夫人。”

崔胜澈先是下床离开了会，再回来时，手上拿着一瓶透明液体。

尹净汉见崔胜澈脸上那诡异的笑，身子不禁往后缩了缩，“我是孕夫！”

“我知道，我只给你做扩张，生孩子时不会让你太痛苦的。”

“那你手上拿着的是什么。”

“润滑剂。”

尹净汉眼一瞪，“只是做扩张为什么要拿润滑剂？！”

“给你润滑润滑，孩子好出来。”

“……”

于是，尹净汉的裤子脱了扔到一旁，内裤也被脱掉，下半身光溜溜的躺在床上。

崔胜澈将尹净汉的两条白花花的双腿抬起、分开，“净汉尼，你自己抓着双腿，我给扩张。”

尹净汉脸色很是润红的诱人，双手颤抖的扶住自己的双腿，抖音道：“你保证不做别的事！”

“我保证。”崔胜澈说着，心里却想着：听说怀了孕的男人，身体会很敏感，想象着尹净汉在自己身下诱人的模样，崔胜澈顿时觉得整个人都不好了。

崔胜澈拿起刚才放在一旁的润/滑/剂，挤了些在手上，往下一看，便见尹净汉正满脸诱红、眼神湿润，红嫩的嘴唇紧咬着，双手羞涩的抱着自己的两条腿，完全是一副等着人揉/戳的模样。

崔胜澈心不受控制的快速“扑通扑通”的跳，盯着尹净汉的眼神越来越火热，呼吸越来越沉重。

尹净汉吞了口口水，“你…干什…么……”

崔胜澈深吸一口气，对尹净汉，他永远都是那个受诱惑的。

“净汉尼，开始了。”

“嗯。”

李尹净汉闭上眼，等待着崔胜澈的手指。

崔胜澈带着润滑剂的手指，先是一根手指试探性的慢慢的进去，带着股冰凉却又清香的味道。

“啊……”

就算做好准备，尹净汉还是惊呼出声，体内一股子的冰凉感觉，触碰着内壁，让人感觉陌生却又带着股异样的感觉。

“叫的这么诱人，净汉尼你是故意的吗。”

崔胜澈加进把力，又增加了根手指进去。

“唔唔……我…没有……我……嗯……哇！”

尹净汉突然大叫一声，原来是崔胜澈的两根手指竟开始在里面一动一动的抽动起来。

手指模仿着性/器般的进出抽动，惹的尹净汉脸上控制不住的媚态尽显，看的崔胜澈一阵比一阵激动。 


	41. Chapter 41

☆、第四十章

“啊！感觉好奇怪……胜澈……不…不要再……唔……”

尹净汉可怜兮兮中却带着极度的诱惑的叫着。

“不不……嗯……”

尹净汉抱着自己的双腿有一些放松的动作，被崔胜澈瞧见，立马喝声：“把双腿抱好，不许松开，乖。”

尹净汉眼角带泪，委屈的看了会崔胜澈，听话的将双腿抱紧，小心的避开肚子。

“真乖。”崔胜澈亲了下尹净汉紧咬的唇瓣，手指温柔的在里面进出，小心翼翼中带着无形的包怀。

对着尹净汉爱抚着，爱不择手的游来游去，像珍惜一件宝物似得，疼爱着。

崔胜澈很快退了出去。

“唔…嗯……”尹净汉早已双眼迷茫带泪的无神盯着天花板。

“好了，净汉尼，今晚就先到这里。”

“嗯？”尹净汉眨了眨眼，将天花板的视线转向身上的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈满脸笑意的抱起尹净汉的身子，说道：“今晚先用两根手指，明晚开始三根，后晚要四根，慢慢扩张开来。”

尹净汉呆愣了会，突然想哭，这苦逼的生个孩子要这样子吗，菊花这是要准备开花结果了是吗。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉的脸蛋，“放心吧，我一定将你的后面扩张好，不会让你生孩子时太痛苦的。”

“就算生孩子出来，菊花罪能减轻一点，但是你能保证肚子罪不痛吗？”尹净汉带着希翼的光芒看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈摸摸尹净汉脑袋，“净汉尼，肚子和菊花不一样，我能治得了你菊花，治不了你肚子。”

“……”

“毕竟肚子有多少痛，那要看肚子里的两个娃有多么的折腾啊，净汉尼。”

“……”尹净汉苦逼着脸，“我听说生孩子很痛很痛。”

崔胜澈摸摸，“乖，咱们都是被生下来的。”

“你神马意思？！”尹净汉突然爆发，“生孩子的是我，又不是我！”

崔胜澈赶忙安慰，“不气不气，肚子里有两个娃呢，生气对孩子不好。”

尹净汉听完，立马安静下来，不敢再怒，摸摸大起来的肚子，叹道：“两娃生的时候一定要乖啊，爹地很怕疼的。”

崔胜澈知道，尹净汉自从那次被大卡车撞到时，就有一种对痛的恐惧感和阴影，顿时怜惜道：“净汉尼，我会陪在你身边的。”

“嗯。”

两手双手相握，静静的，只听到彼此的呼吸声。

尹净汉突然开口，说道：“我们的孩子要叫什么名字呢，胜澈。”

崔胜澈笑了声，捏捏尹净汉鼻梁，“这么急给孩子想名字啊。”

“才不急呢。”尹净汉打了个哈切，“我困了。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈扶着尹净汉躺下，“你早该睡觉了。”

关上灯，相拥相抱，一夜好眠。

接下来的几日夜晚，尹净汉都承受着崔胜澈的手指伺候扩张的任务。

每每卧室里都会传来几声诱惑又媚人的呻吟声和猛兽般的喘息声。

弄得第二天尹净汉都是气的将崔胜澈臭骂一顿，惹来豪宅里一众管家与女佣的善意的笑意。

这一日，崔胜澈正扶着尹净汉来到后花园吸收新鲜的空气。

刚扶着尹净汉坐下，便听到对方带了些痛苦声。

“唔……”尹净汉脸色微微难看的捂着肚子，一手紧紧抓住崔胜澈的手臂，挤出一个字：“痛……”

“净汉！”崔胜澈脸上立马出现焦急状态，大喊：“管家，快派车，马上去医院！”

管家被吓了一跳，立马照做，送着崔胜澈和尹净汉上车之后，自己又准备了辆车跟着后面。

一路加速的开往医院，崔胜澈小心中带着急忙又担忧的抱着尹净汉下车，跑着进入大厅，立马到夫产科。

管家早已打过电话，叫医院准备好一切，就等着人儿被送过来。

崔胜澈将尹净汉轻柔的放在白色床上，手臂竟还是被尹净汉紧紧的抓着不放。

“唔……胜澈，我痛……好痛……”

尹净汉痛苦的呻吟着，肚子里好似被专业的拳击手练习似得，一直往肚子里打上几拳又几拳。

崔胜澈见尹净汉难受的模样，自己心里跟着痛了起来。  
医生见手抓不开，便叫崔胜澈穿上防细菌服，现在已没时间再去管什么上级下级尊贵不尊贵的事，有三个生命在医生们的面前，他们早已准备好开始进入接受三个生命的任务。

崔胜澈坐在又不打扰到医生们的工作，又会被尹净汉紧紧抓着手臂的地方，安静着一下一下抚摸着尹净汉流满了汗的额头，甚至将头发都流湿了。

崔胜澈此时心里好痛，好似感觉到了尹净汉肚子里的那般痛楚，他想这是第一次也是最后一次让尹净汉生孩子，他真的不想再看到尹净汉为了孩子而痛苦的模样。

在医生的努力下，很快，第一个孩子出来了，是个人类女娃，被护士小心翼翼的拍了下屁股，听到了女娃哭泣的声音，崔胜澈笑出声，“净汉，听到了吗，我们的女儿，出生了。”

此时的尹净汉只觉得依稀在耳边听到了崔胜澈模模糊糊的声音，却听不完整，他此时只知道他要用力，用力的将孩子生出来，使出吃奶的力气，绝不能有昏眩的一刻，不然不只是他自己，甚至连自己的孩子两个新的小生命都会有危险。

终于再过了半小时后，将龙凤胎的第二个男娃生了出来，竟是个小人鱼。

听到了哭声，尹净汉终于全身的力气像似被抽走了般，放松的睡了过去。

崔胜澈见尹净汉闭上眼睛，心里一阵惊慌，“净汉，净汉，你怎么了？！”

崔胜澈刚想要抬起尹净汉，却被一旁的护士拦住，“公爵大人，夫人是因为太累，消耗了太多体力而睡着了，请放心，您可以先去看一下孩子，两个孩子都很健康。”

崔胜澈呆愣了会，才了解的说道：“不，我要先留在这里照顾我的妻子。”

…………

一年后。

“姐姐，我睡不着。”

崔灿灿揉着眼睛，爬到崔飞飞身边，口齿不清的说着。

崔飞飞牵着弟弟的手，爬起身，一样口齿不清，但却比崔灿灿说的要标准的多点，“走，我们去找爹地和爸爸。”

“哦。”

崔灿灿呆愣愣的被崔飞飞牵着走，来到崔胜澈和尹净汉、门没被关好的主卧室。

此时，因为门没有被关好，从里面传来了一些：“嗯，不要……”等等的声音出来。

“姐姐，里面有奇怪的声音。”崔灿灿指着主卧室。

崔飞飞也听到了，两小人儿静悄悄的来到门前，轻轻推开了门，便看到爹地（尹净汉）被爸爸（崔胜澈）压在床上，不知道在做什么而狠狠的晃动着，连白色坚固的大床都跟着狠利的摇荡着，然后是爹地求饶的声音：“不行了，啊！崔胜澈……混蛋……呜……”

崔胜澈狠狠的喘了口气，低声笑道：“净汉尼，还不够哦。”

“我要抽死你……嗯……”

崔飞飞和崔灿灿惊呆的看着这一幕，突然猛力推开门，冲了进去，爬上床，大叫道：“不许爸爸欺负爹地，爸爸太坏了！”

正在做运动的两人惊呆了，崔胜澈立即反应过来，将床单盖到两人身上，在被子里穿上被扔的乱七八糟的衣服，这才欣开被子，盯着两小人儿。

崔胜澈沉着脸，说道：“谁叫你们两人进来的？！”

崔灿灿一怕，但为了爹地还是不服输，道：“是爸爸在欺负爹地！”

崔胜澈脸色绷不住，无奈笑出声，“爸爸什么时候在欺负爹地了。”

“刚才！”崔灿灿很是理直气壮，“我和姐姐都看到了。”

崔飞飞点头，淡定道：“爸爸把爹地压在床上抽屁股了。”

“……”尹净汉顿时觉得自己在两小人儿的面前没形象了。

这一日，管家带着两小人儿玩，然后看到了当年重现的场面。

在游泳池里，尹净汉拍打着鱼尾巴抽了那只永远对着尹净汉都是色/迷/迷的公爵大人、崔胜澈。

完结


End file.
